Hola Draco, soy tu hija
by ArtemLuna
Summary: Luce, la hija de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, quiere conocer a su padre, por lo que decide presentarse en su casa por sorpresa. ¿Aceptará Draco a Luce como su hija?
1. Cómo comenzó todo

**¡Hola! Sé que esta historia ya está publicada desde otra cuenta, el problema es que hace tanto tiempo que no publico, que no recuerdo la contraseña y el email con el que la creé, no existe, por lo que he decidido abrir otra cuenta e ir publicando por aquí.**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Harry había vencido al señor Tenebroso. Y justas dos semanas llevaba la comunidad mágica celebrando ese logro. Eso que solo pudo hacer Harry Potter, el primero que había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina, y había salido impune de una maldición de tal calibre con tan solo una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Nada más que eso. El niño que en infinidad de veces se había enfrentado al mago más temido de todos los tiempos, y él único que lo había derrotado en todos los enfrentamientos.

Pero esa vez fue la definitiva, esa vez Lord Voldemort había muerto. Y ni siquiera ese crío de diecisiete años había murmurado una maldición asesina, él se defendió con un simple hechizo de desarme, y ese conjuro chocó contra el que lanzó el Señor Oscuro, rebotando su maldición y muriendo en ese mismo instante.

Nada más caer ese mago, los mortífagos, sus más fieles seguidores, fueron llevados a Azkaban sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

Una vez fueron encarcelados, se llevó a cabo un funeral por las personas que habían muerto en esa cruenta guerra, casi cien magos inocentes, que habían muerto como verdaderos héroes, para defender a los suyos. Y todos ellos tuvieron una ceremonia como se merecían, y todos ellos fueron enterrados en un lugar digo de todos ellos.

Y hoy, dos semanas después de ese fatídico a la par que maravilloso día, prácticamente toda la comunidad mágica había salido al exterior para celebrar por ello.

Todos los magos estaban repartidos en diferentes bares, cafeterías, tiendas… y demás sitios públicos.

Y muchos de ellos se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas, y allí se encontraba Harry Potter. Harry Potter y sus más allegados.

Todos se reunían y comentaban sobre cómo serían ahora sus vidas. Ya que a partir de entonces podrían vivir en la tranquilidad. Sin miedo de salir a la calle, incluso.

Los magos que se encontraban allí estaban más o menos animados, unos más felices, y otros menos, ya que muchos habían perdido a algún ser querido. Pero todo el mundo entablaba, al menos, conversación con los demás.

Excepto Hermione Granger.

Hermione era una chica de pelo castaño y rizado, cuando era una niña, lo tenía bastante enmarañado, pero al final, había conseguido domarlo. Tenía unos grandes ojos de un hermoso color avellana.

Ella era de estatura media, y delgada, y debajo de su ropa, escondía unas bonitas curvas que, hasta ahora, nadie había tenido el lujo de contemplar.

Ella estaba apartada en un rincón, y, en la distancia, observaba a Ron Weasley, ella estaba enamorada de ese muchacho pelirrojo y pecoso, que desde hacía siete años era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Y el día que se libró esa batalla en Hogwarts, se había besado con Ron. Pensaba que el chico sentía lo mismo hacia ella. Pero, ese día, se había dado cuenta de que no era así.

El pelirrojo se besaba con Lavender Brown, una chica que iba a su mismo curso, y que además había pertenecido a su misma casa.

Y mientras, Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía apartar la vista de la joven pareja.

Tan absorta estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien a sus espaldas.

Draco Malfoy era un joven mago, de cabello rubio y ojos grises, y con un físico que nada tenía que envidiarle a las esculturas griegas. No había nada que objetar contra su físico. Su único defecto era su carácter. Arrogante, solía arrastrar las palabras, denostando aburrimiento. Clasista, creyéndose superior a los demás solo por haber nacido de padres magos. Ex mortífago, aunque, en su favor, había que añadir que no tuvo elección. Y también, que, en la batalla final librada en Hogwarts, decidió no participar.

Draco Malfoy había posado su vista en una joven castaña, que, al igual que él, se encontraba sola en ese local.

El muchacho sonrió y decidió acercarse a incordiar, y así, de paso, divertirse un rato a costa de esa sangre sucia.

Se acercó arrastrándose, cual serpiente que era, hasta situarse a las espaldas de ella. Se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, acercando su boca al oído de ella. Y mientras ejecutaba ese movimiento, se degustaba con el aroma a vainilla que desprendía el cabello de su enemiga. Pero decidió no pensar en su delicioso aroma.

-Granger- la chica pegó un brinco en su silla, ya no solo por el susto, si no porque le impactó el aliento del chico en su oído-, como no dejes de mirar a la comadreja, lo vas a desgastar- arrastró las palabras, no abandonando su costumbre.

Los colores acudieron rápidamente al rostro de Hermione, ¿tan obvio era que no dejaba de contemplar a Ron y a su acompañante? Parecía que sí. Había caído en ese detalle hasta la persona que más la detestaba y menos atención le prestaba.

Aunque, en lo primero no se equivocaba, no era así en lo segundo.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy- contestó ella, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la barra, a pedir una cerveza de mantequilla, y a huir de Malfoy, de paso.

Él no se movió de su sitio, y observó como la chica bebía de su jarra. Y de nuevo, como de manera fugaz, volvía a detener su vista sobre la comadreja.

Volvió a acercarse a ella, total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y pidió un whisky de fuego. Bebió un trago.

-Pensé que después de tantos años te habrías dado cuenta de que tu devoción hacia la comadreja no es correspondida- ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso sabía él sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ron, o solo se lo estaba inventando ahora, ya que ella no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo?

-Malfoy, me he venido aquí para perderte de vista, así que, si no te importa…- le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a irse.

-No seas así, Granger- otro trago a su vaso-, ¿no podemos conversar un rato?

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa conversar conmigo?- cada vez le sorprendía más su actitud.

-Se ve que desde ahora, ¿te apetece charlar un rato? Te aseguro que tengo más y mejores temas de conversación que Weasley- esbozó una media sonrisa.

Ella tomó aire, calmándose a sí misma, si no, iba a saltar, y no le apetecía discutir con nadie, y mucho menos con él. Bebió de su jarra.

-¿Te apetece probar algo más fuerte?- le acercó su vaso.

-No, esto está bien.

-Vamos Granger, ¿lo has probado alguna vez? Seguro que no, anímate- insistió. Ella tomó el vaso del chico y apenas le dio un sorbo a su contenido, cerró los ojos al notar la quemazón por su garganta.

Él pidió otro vaso de whisky.

-Termínate tú ese, el primer trago es más fuerte, pero luego esa sensación de quemazón en tu garganta se pasa-. Ella volvió a beber y comprobó que era cierto.

En ese instante, Ron y Lavender se separaron y el chico buscó con la mirada a Hermione. Y, cuando vio junto a quién se encontraba, decidió acercarse.

-Hermione, vamos, no quiero que te moleste el hurón- la agarró del codo.

-Eres tú el que me está molestando Ron, así que, por favor, déjame, y no dejes a Lavender sola.

-Ya has oído comadreja, vete por dónde has venido- le indicó el rubio. Y el aludido, a grandes zancadas, se retiró- ¿y desde cuando has dicho que te gusta la comadreja?

-No lo he dicho, Malfoy- ella dejó a un lado su cerveza de mantequilla y bebió Whisky de fuego.

-Acabas de delatarte-le dijo-. Pensé que también le gustabas.

-Yo también lo creí- las palabras escaparon de sus labios, y en ese mismo momento se arrepintió de lo dicho, pero ya era tarde.

-Te dio falsas esperanzas, ¿cierto?

-No voy a hablar contigo sobre mis asuntos, Malfoy- le dio un gran trago al vaso de alcohol. Pero él le quitó el vaso.

-No bebas tan rápido, vas a ponerte mala Granger, no estás acostumbrada a beber.

-Sabrás tú- murmuró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo.

-¿Acaso acostumbras a beber alcohol?- acercó su rostro al de la chica y le sonrió de forma coqueta.

Ella no respondió, sacó el monedero del bolso para pagar sus consumiciones.

-Rosmerta, cuando puedas, me dices lo que es.

-Déjalo Granger, pago yo- sacó un galeón y lo puso sobre la barra.

-Gracias- la chica se puso una rebeca, se colgó el bolso, y se dispuso a abandonar el bar- adiós, Malfoy.

El rubio contempló cómo se marchaba, y dudó sobre si debía seguirla o no. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Hermione, él echó a correr.

-¡Granger, espera!- ella se detuvo, hasta que él la alcanzó.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- le dijo, sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?- ella se giró, y lo miró con gesto interrogante.

-¿Seguro que quieres dar una vuelta con una sangre sucia?

-Esto… sí, me apetece, venga, olvidemos por un rato los prejuicios, podemos hablar sobre algo inteligente, que de seguro no lo puedes hacer con tus amigos.

-Y dices que vas a dejar lo prejuicios por un rato, ya veo- siguió su camino, pero él la agarró de la muñeca.

En el momento en el que sus pieles se rozaron, sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, elevaron la vista y se miraron a los ojos. Fuego contra hielo.

-No hay nadie en mi casa, ¿qué te parece si nos dejamos caer por allí?

-No me parece muy buena idea, Malfoy-se mordió el labio inferior. Tentando al rubio.

-Vamos, no va a pasar nada.

-Pero yo… allí- y él recordó todo lo que la chica había vivido, e imaginó que no querría recordar todo eso.

-Aparezcámonos directamente en mi cuarto, está muy alejado de la sala principal, confía en mí- ella clavó su mirada en los ojos de él, y dio una seca cabezada, en señal de que aceptaba.

Él, que no había soltado aún su muñeca, tiró de ella, y la pegó a su cuerpo.

Segundos después, se encontraban en el dormitorio del rubio. Se separaron bruscamente.

-¿Y vas a contarme qué sucedió para que creyeras que le gustabas a la comadreja?

-No vas a dejar pasar el tema, por lo que veo- ella estaba contemplando su dormitorio, decorado con motivos de su casa de Hogwarts. Y fijó su vista en una foto colocada sobre la cómoda, en la que saludaban, sonrientes, una joven y bella mujer, con un niño, igual de hermoso, de unos dos años, sobre sus brazos.

-No, voy a seguir insistiendo- él se apoyó sobre la cómoda, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué te ha dado, para que me hables de manera tan civilizada, incluso amable?

-No intentes cambiar de tema, Granger.

-Está bien, ¿quieres saber?- asintió el rubio-, nos besamos, el día de la guerra.

-Granger, que una persona te bese no significa que le gustes.

-Sí, ya veo- soltó un suspiro.

-No estés así por eso, él se lo pierde- lo miró fijamente-, es cierto, no entiendo cómo es que le gusta besarse con Brown- empezó a caminar, dándole la espalda-, esa chica es insoportable, a parte, no es atractiva.

Se giró de golpe, y se encontró muy cerca de ella, que había andado detrás de él, y contempló de cerca su rostro, y pudo ver lo hermosa que era.

-Gracias- le susurró ella.

-Por nada Granger- se encogió de hombros-, no he dicho más que la verdad- atrapó entre dos dedos un mechón rebelde y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, y ella, de manera tonta, se ruborizó.

Él sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, y no lo puedo evitar, su cerebro tuvo que dejar de funcionar, ya que se acercó a ella, a su rostro, a sus labios, y los rozó con los suyos, un leve contacto, pero que a ambos les gustó.

Ella, ante la sorpresa, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero lentamente los cerró, no quería conformarse con un solo contacto.

Él mordió su labio inferior, y lo apretó con sus dientes, aunque sin ejercer fuerza.

Y se olvidaron de todo.

Él se olvidó de sus prejuicios de sangre.

Ella se olvidó de Ron.

Y solo se dedicaron a besar al otro.

Draco pasó una mano por detrás de su cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, y ella colocó ambas manos en sus fornidos hombros.

Y el beso, que primeramente fue un roce de labios, fui tornándose más y más pasional. Él pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios de ella, que dejó escapar un suspiro y entreabrió la boca, acogiendo la lengua de su enemigo.

Exploraron sus bocas, enredaron sus lenguas, mordieron sus labios. Descubriendo lo que les gustaba el sabor del otro. Descubriendo que besarse era una sensación tan maravillosa…

Hermione subió sus manos y enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello de él, revolviéndoselo, y tiró delicadamente de la cabeza del chico, acercándolo más a ella.

La sostuvo de la cintura y la condujo hasta su cama. Recostándola sobre la misma. Se posicionó sobre ella, apoyándose en sus brazos, para no dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Y bajó hasta su cuello. Lamiendo y mordiendo, provocando que ella gimiera, y él excitándose aún más con la música que salía de los entreabiertos labios de ella.

Descendió hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, pero la molesta blusa se interponía en su recorrido, por lo que desprendió los primeros botones, saboreando con su lengua la piel de la chica que acababa de dejar al descubierto.

Pero Hermione puso las manos sobre los hombros de él y lo apartó. Pero no se detuvo. Ni se fue. Llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta los botones restantes de su blusa, para facilitarle las cosas. Ya que a ella le gustaban las sensaciones que estaba descubriendo y experimentando.

Y él sonrió de medio lado y la ayudó con su tarea, y después alzó los brazos cuando ella tiró hacia arriba de su camiseta. Ella se mordió el labio al ver el pecho escultural que poseía el chico, y eso que no lo había visto completamente desnudo, aún…

Volvió a tumbarla en la cama, y mientras saboreaba su cuerpo, se dedicó a la tarea de deshacerse de sus pantalones. A la castaña solo le quedaba la ropa interior. Se posicionó entre sus piernas, y se dedicó a besarle el cuello, dándole suaves mordidas.

Hermione llevó las manos a la cinturilla del pantalón de Draco, y, mientras él la besaba, ella le desabotonó el pantalón. Draco llevó una mano a la espalda ella para quitarle el sostén, y lo hizo mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Y la liberó del sostén.

Y los colores rápidamente acudieron al rostro de ella. Era la primera vez que se encontraba desnuda ante un chico. Se puso de rodillas para contemplarla, y sus pantalones cayeron, quedando atrapados en sus pantorrillas. Ella giró el rostro para no verlo a la cara, estaba avergonzada. Pero él le tomó el rostro con delicadeza y se lo giró, para que lo mirara.

Y cuando la miró a los ojos, le sonrió de medio lado y le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios. Hermione giró el rostro, buscando su boca, y él la complació.

Ella se incorporó de nuevo en la cama, y se abrazó más a Draco, dejando sus cuerpos completamente pegados, y notando el abultado miembro de él contra su vientre.

Draco bajó hasta sus pechos hasta poner el rostro a su altura. Y así poder degustarse con ellos. Besar la piel de los mismos, lamer sus pezones…

Y, mientras tanto, Hermione se limitaba a lanzar sonoros suspiros y gemidos.

Después de recorrer sus cuerpos mutuamente, Draco desprendió a la castaña de la última prenda que le quedaba. Y se deshizo también de la suya.

Se posicionó entre las piernas de Hermione, y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, descubriendo la estrechez del sexo de su amante, quien se aferró sus hombros con fuerza y cerró los ojos. A medida que el chico se adentraba en ella, Hermione emitía quejidos de dolor y placer, que acallaba en el cuello del rubio.

Él deseaba adentrarse en ella de una embestida, pero sabía que la chica era virgen, y sabía que si no iba con cuidado, la dañaría.

Y de forma pausada, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, mientras besaba su cuello y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

El dolor que Hermione había sentido, disminuyó por completo, y rápidamente fue sustituido por una ola de placer. Y ella comenzó a mover sus caderas.

El ritmo iba en aumento, y lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos y ruido de muelles.

El orgasmo azotó con fuerza a Hermione, y al sentir como la invadía, arqueó la espalda y gimió más fuerte. Lo que excitó más al chico, que aumentó el ritmo, y pronto alcanzó también la cima del placer, derramando sus mieles dentro de ella.

Justo después, salió lentamente de Hermione y se dejó caer sobre ella, pero rodó hacia un lado de la cama para liberarla de su peso.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente.

Hermione giró su rostro hacia un lado, y se encontró con el escudo de Slytherin. Y recordó que había ido a la casa de Malfoy.

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama y empezó a vestirse apresuradamente.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó el muchacho, cuando vio que ella se levantaba tan repentinamente.

-Sí, es lo mejor- comenzó a abotonarse la blusa-. Yo… yo no…- le temblaba la voz.

No quería pasar más tiempo en esa mansión. Esa mansión que le traía tan malos recuerdos.

-No te va a pasar nada, Granger. No hay nadie más aquí.

Ella se giró para mirarlo, y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada cuando vio la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo del rubio.

Él se dio cuenta de que había visto su marca. Se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo no se acordó? No debería haberse quitado la camisa.

-Granger…- la tomó del brazo.

-¡No me toques, Malfoy!- se liberó de su agarre de un tirón.

Y no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, no le dio tiempo a defenderse. Porque ella desapareció con un ruido sordo.

Y él se dejó caer en la cama. ¿Cómo era que había acabado acostándose con la sangre sucia? Pero tenía que reconocer, que no había estado mal, pero que nada mal.

No tenía importancia lo que había sucedido.

Pero no sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

Ya que todo acto, tiene sus consecuencias…


	2. Hola Draco, soy tu hija

-¡Mamá!

Una niña de unos ocho años corría escaleras abajo. Era muy bonita. Rubia, un tono más oscuro que el de su padre, le caía sobre la espalda como una cascada rizada, rasgo heredado de su madre. Piel tan blanca como la de su padre. Y ojos grandes y de color avellana.

Había sido dotado con la inteligencia de su madre, y aunque era una niña muy dulce, era una pilla.

-¡Mamá!- volvió a gritar, y corrió a la cocina, ya que su madre se encontraba allí- mira, por fin he conseguido uno.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no corras por las escaleras, Lucinda- le dijo su madre. Una mujer de veinticuatro años, que no había cambiado mucho, aunque su cuerpo ya era el de toda una mujer. Cogió el papel que le estaba tendiendo su hija.

-Lo siento, mami- le dijo, sonriéndole, sabía cómo ganarse el perdón de su madre.

-¿Todavía sigues con esto?

Su hija le había dado un folleto sobre una nueva escuela que habían abierto hacía poco tiempo. En ella, enseñaban a los niños a controlar su magia, y les enseñaban algunos hechizos. Era, por así, decirlo, una preparación para cuando fueran a Hogwarts.

-Quiero ir hoy, mamá, por favor, es que quiero ser tan lista como tú.

-Eres más lista que yo, cariño. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día? Hoy es Halloween, vayamos tú y yo a pedir caramelos.

-Hace meses que me dices lo mismo, mamá, por favor, solo un mes, porfi- le puso ojitos a su madre, ya que sabía que no se podría resistir.

-Está bien, pero no vas a ir sola, voy a llevarte yo.

-Mama, puedo ir sola.

-Ni hablar- Hermione subió las escaleras, con su hija pisándole los talones. Y se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña. Le hizo un hechizo de extensión indetectable a una mochila de la pequeña, y, con un movimiento de varita, las cosas de Luce se empezaron a guardar en ella.

-Quiero saber hacer eso- le dijo Luce, con una mirada de admiración.

-Pronto, cariño- le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

-¿Ves? Si voy a esa escuela, me enseñarán algunas cosas para que luego aprenda magia de manera más rápida en Hogwarts- siguió insistiendo la pequeña.

-Venga, Luce, ya está terminado- le colgó la mochila a la espalda de la niña.

Luce tomó la mano de Hermione, y las dos se dirigieron hacia la escuela en la que la niña pasaría un mes, un mes durante el cual le aportarían conocimientos para cuando fuera a Hogwarts.

-Mamá, cuando vaya a Hogwarts, en qué casa me pondrá el Sombrero Seleccionador, ¿en la tuya o en la de mi padre?

-No lo sé, cariño, pero quizá en ninguna de esas dos, hay otras dos casas más.

Luce sabía quién era su padre. No, no lo conocía, pero Hermione le había hablado de él. Lo mismo que sabía que sus padres nunca se llevaron bien. Y que su madre no le había dicho a Draco que tenía una hija, pero ella quería saber quién era su padre, ella quería saber quién era Draco Malfoy.

Antes de llegar a la escuela, Hermione detuvo a su hija.

-Luce, cariño, prométeme que me vas a escribir.

-Te lo prometo, mami, te escribiré mucho y te lo contaré todo.

Llegaron a la escuela, que era también enorme, aunque no tanto como Hogwarts, y, cuando caminaron por el vestíbulo, la niña se detuvo.

-Mamá, a partir de aquí ya voy sola- Hermione suspiró, y se puso de rodillas, para estar a la altura de la niña.

-Te quiero, cariño- estrechó a su hija entre sus brazos- te voy a echar mucho de menos- le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo también te quiero mami, mucho mucho- le dio a su madre un beso en la mejilla- te escribiré muy pronto, mamá.

-Adiós Luce- Hermione se puso de pie- pero en un mes vuelvo por ti- besó las mejillas de su hija, y se separó de ella, ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y no quería llorar frente a su pequeña.

-Adiós mami- Luce se despidió con la mano de su madre.

Luce esperó a que su madre saliera de la escuela. Y contó mentalmente hasta treinta. Una vez acabó con sus cuentas mentales, echó a correr hacia el exterior de la escuela. Ella no tenía intención de ir a ese colegio, nunca la tuvo, ella tenía pensado en ir a otro sitio. Y allí se dirigió, a la carrera.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se había convertido en todo un hombre. Había crecido unos centímetros, su cuerpo estaba más musculoso que años atrás, con unos abdominales marcados, brazos fuertes y espalda ancha. De pelo corto y rubio, que ya hacía años no se engominaba, si no que se lo peinaba con los dedos, cayéndolo algunos mechones sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto aún más sexy.

No solo había cambiado físicamente, sino también su carácter. Aunque seguía siendo arrogante y engreído, también bastante vanidoso, no era cruel con las personas, como solía ser antes.

Se encontraba en casa de Blaise Zabini. Su mejor amigo desde hacía casi quince años. Era un muchacho de piel morena, pelo negro y ojos marrones. También con un buen físico.

-¿Te acuerdas de las mujeres que conocimos anoche?- el moreno asintió con la cabeza- pues las he invitado a cenar esta noche a mi casa.

-¿Cuándo les dijiste eso? No me enteré.

-Claro, es que estabas muy entretenido liándote con la rubia, pero se lo dije a su amiga, a Natalie, y me dijo que vendrían encantadas.

-Oye Draco, pero y Astoria…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- le soltó, bruscamente el rubio.

-Que como se presente en tu casa sin avisar, no le va a hacer ninguna gracia verte revolcándote con otra, ¿no te parece?

-Astoria no va a venir, está de viaje con su hermana en no sé dónde. Así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por visitas sorpresa.

-Genial- Blaise se frotó las manos-, esta noche podremos acabar lo que anoche empezamos.

-Claro que lo haremos- se terminó la copa de un trago, y la dejó sobre el mini bar- llégate a las ocho, quedé con ellas media hora después- el moreno asintió.

-Te veo luego- el rubio asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su amigo.

Puso rumbo a su casa, a decirle a Dobby, su elfo doméstico, que tenía que preparar una cena para cuatro personas.

* * *

-Vamos Hermione, no te preocupes- consoló Ginny a su amiga.

Ginny era una mujer con un cabello de un precioso color pelirrojo y liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos marrones, y algunas pecas distribuidas graciosamente por su nariz.

Era un par de centímetros más baja que su amiga, y tenía un físico despampanante, que lucía con ropas más atrevidas, a diferencia de su amiga.

También era un año menor que ella.

-Si ya lo sé, Ginny- se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano- es que la voy a echar de menos, nunca he estado lejos de ella- Hermione empezó a hipar.

-Es una niña muy inteligente, verás que bien va a estar en esa escuela- intentó consolarla.

-Va a ser el mes más largo de mi vida.

-Verás qué pronto la vuelves a tener aquí- le tendió un pañuelo a su amiga-, y deja de llorar, que se te están hinchando los ojos. Además, ahora podemos salir por la noche, llamamos a Luna y nos vamos las tres.

-No me apetece- volvió a hipar.

-Vas a salir, sí o sí. A ver si encuentras ya a un hombre. ¿Cuánto hace que no echas una canita al aire?

-¡Ginny!

-Se te va a pasar el arroz, Hermione.

-No exageres, tengo veinticuatro años, no cuarenta.

-Ya, bueno, pero los cuarenta te caerán ya mismo, así, de golpe, y ya sí que no vas a encontrar a nadie- se miró las uñas, preguntándose si contarle o no a su amiga-. Hoy he visto a Harry. Iba de la mano de la lagarta de Chang.

-Te he dicho mil veces que te olvides de Harry, Ginny. Es por tu bien. Olvídate de él, al igual que yo me olvidé de tu hermano.

-Yo también me hubiera olvidado de Harry si me hubiera tirado a Malfoy.

-¡Ginny!- los colores acudieron a sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada que no sea cierto, ya quisiera yo revolcarme con Malfoy. ¡Qué digo revolcarme! Me bastaría con que me besara, es que está tan bueno…

-Ya está bien, Ginny, dejemos de hablar de Malfoy.

-Solo si dejas de llorar y salimos por ahí las tres- le pidió.

-Está bien, pero esta noche no, mejor otro día.

-¡Genial!- la pelirroja miró su reloj de muñeca, y, al ver la hora que era, se levantó de un salto de la silla, sobresaltando a Hermione-. ¡Mierda! Le había dicho a mi madre que hoy iría a casa. Me voy- le dio un beso a la castaña y se desapareció.

* * *

Draco llegó a su casa, y, nada más, entrar por la puerta, su elfo lo recibió.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy- hizo una exagerada reverencia a su amo.

-Hola, Dobby- se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en una percha-. Dobby, hoy tengo visita, así que me gustaría que preparases una cena para cuatro personas.

-Por supuesto señor Malfoy- reverencia-, Dobby va a ponerse a cocinar ya, señor-, y, con una reverencia, se metió en la cocina.

Al rubio no le dio ni tiempo de sentarse en el sofá, ya que llamaron a la puerta. Molesto, se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Allí, se encontró con una niña, que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. La pequeña abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido, él no le dio tiempo para que hablara.

-Lo siento, no tengo caramelos- y le cerró la puerta. Suponía que la niña venía pidiendo dulces, ya que era el día de Halloween. Pero, era muy extraño que la niña no fuera con sus padres. Era muy pequeña para andar sola por la calle a esas horas.

Pero no le dio importancia, no era problemas suyo, sino de sus padres. Pero volvió a escuchar unos golpecitos. Giró sobre sus talones, ¿no se enteraba de que no tenía dulces? Ya lo había hecho enfadar. Abrió la puerta bruscamente, la pequeña ya no lo miraba sonriente, si no con gesto enfurruñado.

-Te he dicho que no tengo caramelos- se asomó a la puerta-, ¿dónde está tu madre? Voy a decirle que eres muy molesta.

-He venido sola, y si me hubieses dejado hablar, sabrías que no quiero dulces, ni siquiera vengo disfrazada- Luce extendió los brazos para que la viera.

-¿Qué quieres, entonces?- se dejó caer en el marco de la puerta.

-Me llamo Luce- el rubio alzó una ceja, ¿qué le importaba a él cómo se llamaba esa chiquilla molesta?-, y soy tu hija.

Casi se cae de la impresión. ¿Esa niña su hija? Que fuera a otro con ese cuento.

-Si supieras la de mujeres que me han dicho que tengo un hijo,… siempre mentira, pero muy buen chiste pequeña, hasta luego, Luce- le cerró la puerta, una vez más.

Negó con la cabeza, qué cosas se le podían ocurrir a los niños, con tal de molestar. Le habían dicho ya tantas mujeres que estaban embarazadas de él, que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, pero esta madre era más ingeniosa, había enviado a su hija, en lugar de ir ella misma. Todas esas mujeres lo único que querían era estar con él y conseguir un padre para sus hijos qué ilusas, pensar que por pasar una noche con él iban a conseguir nada más…

Algunas se inventaban hasta los embarazos.

Evidentemente, si él tenía un hijo, se haría cargo de él, no era mala persona, pero no querría saber nada de la madre.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, pero no abrió. No dejaban de aporrear. Caminó a grandes zancadas, y abrió la puerta, se encontró con la misma niña, como no, con los dos puños alzados. Cuando vio que le habían abierto la puerta, se llevó las manos hacia su melena rubia y rizada, apartándosela de la cara. Lo miraba con furia.

-No soy una mentirosa, Draco Malfoy- la niña se cruzó de brazos-, y te pediría que no me cierres más la puerta hasta que no termine de hablar.

-Habla pequeña, así me divierto un rato- volvió a dejarse caer en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

La niña se llevó las manos a la boca, y estornudó.

-¿Tu madre ha venido contigo?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces pasa, te vayas a resfriar, que hace frío- se hizo a un lado y la niña entró- siéntate- Luce se quitó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y la dejó en el suelo. Después, se sentó en el sofá, los pies no le llegaban al suelo.

Draco se sentó frente a ella.

-Bien, dices que eres mi hija- la niña asintió-, entonces tendrás una madre- Luce puso los ojos en blanco-, ¿quién es?

-Hermione Granger- el rubio abrió los ojos como platos. Hubiera esperado escuchar cualquier nombre, pero nunca el de Granger.

-Ya, claro- se puso en pie-, vamos a buscar a tu madre, dime dónde vives y te llevo.

-Mi madre se ha ido- empezaba su actuación, miró hacia abajo-, tenía asuntos de trabajo y se ha tenido que ir, no vuelve hasta dentro de un mes, y me ha dejado aquí, dice que en un mes regresa.

-No dudo que seas hija de Granger, pero, por favor, no eres mi hija, es imposible.

-Mi madre no me ha mentido, tú eres mi padre.

-Hace unos…- se detuvo a pensar- ocho años que no veo a tu madre, pequeña.

-Pues eso, yo tengo siete años, un embarazo dura nueve meses, son casi ocho años, y aquí estoy- la niña le sonrió.

Tenía razón, esa pequeña tenía razón. Las cuentas sí que salían. Hacía unos ocho años que se había acostado con Granger…

Miró a la niña. Era tan pálida como él. Y tenía el cabello rubio. Aunque un tono más oscuro que el suyo. La miró a los ojos, eran de color avellana.

-No eres my hija, yo tengo los ojos grises, y tú marrones, además, tienes el pelo rizado- alegó.

-Claro, lo he heredado de mi madre. En cambio, soy rubia como tú. Y mi piel es pálida, como la tuya- Luce se bajó del sofá, y se acercó a Draco, puso su mano junto a la de él, comparándolas-, ¿ves?- le regaló una sonrisa.

-Vamos a ver a tu madre, me debe una explicación- se puse en pie y tomó a la niña del brazo.

-Mi madre está trabajando, no volverá hasta dentro de un mes- hizo pucheros.

-Dime dónde está, iremos a buscarla- siguió insistiendo.

-No lo sé, y no sabré nada de ella hasta dentro de un mes, está en una misión peligrosa, no podemos ni escribirnos, porque eso pondría en riesgo su vida- la niña empezó a lloriquear.

-Está bien, está bien- ¿y ahora qué hacía él? Se llevó las manos al cabello, despeinándoselo.

-Me ha dicho que cuando vuelva te lo explicará ella todo- lo miró a la cara-, sigues sin creer que soy tu hija, ¿verdad?

Malfoy se puso a la altura de ella, para mirarla, y contempló su rostro. Tenían el mismo tono de piel. Y su boca era como la suya, de labios finos. No había duda, era hija suya, además, Granger nunca se inventaría una cosa así, ella no era ese tipo de mujer.

-Se me hace extraño, pero me parece que sí eres mi hija- ella volvió a sonreír, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que imitarla.

-Tu madre viene en un mes- la niña asintió, empezaba a cansarse de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo- vienes con la intención de pasar un mes en mi casa- otra cabezada en señal de asentimiento, Draco miró la mochila-, ¿no me digas que traes todas tus cosas ahí dentro?

-Claro, hechizo de extensión indetectable.

-Ah- se le olvidaba, era hija de la sabelotodo Granger, tenía recursos para todo-, ven, voy a enseñarte cuál será tu dormitorio- echó a andar, seguido de la pequeña, que estaba que no cabía en ningún lado de la felicidad que la embargaba.

Abrió una puerta. ¿A eso lo llamaba dormitorio? ¡No había ni una cama! Miró fijamente a su padre.

-No te preocupes- se acercó al sofá que estaba en el centro de la sala- es muy cómodo, ven a probarlo- dio unos golpecitos con la mano a su lado, la niña no se movió de su sitio- hoy vas a tener que pasar la noche aquí, peo mañana mismo te compro una cama.

Se levantó para abandonar lo que él llamaba dormitorio.

-No quiero que hagas ruido, haz como si no estuvieras. Esta noche tengo visita. Así que no salgas de aquí.

-¿Y si necesito ir al servicio?- preguntó.

-Para eso llevas pañal, ¿no?

-Son los bebés los que usan pañales, no yo- se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

-Vale, no te preocupes, no vamos a estar mucho rato en el salón, ya vendré a avisarte cuándo puedes salir para ir al servicio.

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta. Y él que pensaba que esta noche no tendría visitas sorpresa… ¡Y encima su hija! Lo que le había caído encima…

La niña se sentó en el sofá, ideando nuevos planes.

¿Qué se pensaba, que iba a tenerla allí encerrada? ¡Que se lo creía él!


	3. Planes estropeados

**¡Hola! Aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia. Tengo 15 capítulos completos, que están publicados en otra página, así que actualizaré con bastante frecuencia.**

 **Gracias a Emy Son, VannyCamy, Yesi y Meraki Black por sus comentarios!**

* * *

Draco decidió ir a cambiarse de ropa, dentro de un cuarto de hora llegaría Zabini. Optó por unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa de seda negra.

Y fue a la cocina para ver cómo iba la cena, antes de llegar, un delicioso aroma a comida inundó sus fosas nasales.

-¿Le falta mucho a la cena, Dobby?

-No señor Malfoy, ya casi está lista, señor- llamaron a la puerta, y el elfo iba a salir corriendo a recibir a las visitas, pero Draco lo detuvo.

-Sigue con la cena, ya abro yo- el pequeño ser regresó a los fogones, y Malfoy se dirigió a abrir a su amigo.

-Hola Draco- el rubio se hizo a un lado para que el moreno pudiera pasar-, he traído una botella de vino élfico- le tendió la botella, y Draco la cogió y la colocó sobre una mesa.

-Pasa y siéntate Blaise- el huésped lo hizo, y miró fijamente a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Draco?- quiso saber.

-¿Qué qué ocurre?- ser llevó las manos a la cara,- agárrate bien, que cuando lo sepas, te vas a caer de tu asiento.

-No seas exagerado, no puede ser tan malo.

A Malfoy no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que la pequeña salió de su "dormitorio".

-Draco, sé que me dijiste que no saliera, pero es que necesito ir con urgencia al servicio- Luce juntó las piernas, necesitaba ir al baño ya o ya- ¿me puedes decir dónde está?

-Sí, el pasillo que tienes a tu lado, la tercera puerta a la derecha- la pequeña arrugó el ceño, asimilando la información, y, acto seguido, echó a correr por dónde le indicó su padre.

Zabini se había quedado sin palabras, ¿qué hacía una cría en casa de su amigo? Decidió bromear un rato.

-Vaya Draco, se ve que cada vez te gustan más jovencitas, ¿cuántos años tiene, seis?- el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, y él no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

-Seis no, siete- el moreno rió más fuerte- y deja de decir gilipolleces Zabini, no tiene ni pizca de gracia.

-Lo siento amigo, ¿pero se puede saber que hace una niña en tu casa?

-Es mi hija- lo soltó como si tal cosa, el moreno abrió los ojos, y lo miró, perplejo.

-Me parece que tengo que lavarme los oídos- parpadeó rápidamente-, ¿has dicho hija?

-Sí, me has oído perfectamente, no te hagas el imbécil- se estaba mosqueando.

-Perdona tío, pero me ha pillado de sorpresa, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, una hija,… -murmuró más para sí mismo que para su amigo-, ¿pero, cómo ha sucedido eso?

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?- ironizó-, o mejor aún, ¿te hago un croquis?

-No, me hago una idea de cómo pasó, pero, ¿con quién?- ya quería despejar todas sus dudas.

-Eso no te lo vas a creer, no vas a tomarme en serio.

-Ponme a prueba- lo desafió.

-Granger, Hermione Granger es su madre- soltó de golpe.

-Muy buen chiste, Malfoy, pero hoy es Halloween, no el día de los Santos Inocentes, así que, ahora en serio- se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

-No es una broma Blaise, no bromearía con eso.

-¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza para revolcarte con la sangre sucia?

-Hace ya mucho de eso, no me acuerdo.

-Draco- el aludido se giró hacia la vocecita que lo llamó-, no puedo subirme la cremallera- Luce se sujetaba el pantalón con las manitas para que no se le cayera.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?- Zabini echó la cabeza hacia atrás, no podía parar de reír, ya se le saltaban las lágrimas de la risa.

-Ayu- ayu- ayúdala- dijo, como pudo.

Draco se acercó hasta ella, y se puso de rodillas, para quedar a su altura. Hizo caso omiso de las risas y los comentarios de su amigo, y le subió la cremallera a la niña, que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Tío, estás hecho un padrazo- se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Ya, no tiene gracia.

-Hola, me llamo Lucinda Granger, pero todos mis amigos me llaman Luce, y tú me has caído bien, por lo que puedes llamarme así, ¿y tú eres?

-Yo me llamo Blaise Zabini- le tendió la mano a la niña, y esta se la estrechó- pero puedes llamarme tío Blaise.

-Vale, tío Blaise- Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Venga, a tu cuarto, y no vuelvas a salir hasta que yo te lo diga.

-Pero…

-Ya has ido al servicio, no creo que necesites nada más- la niña lo miró con odio, se cruzó de brazos, dio media vuelta, provocando que su melena ondeara, y se marchó.

-¡Qué carácter tiene para ser tan chica!- exclamó Zabini- se nota que es hija de Granger. ¿Y dónde se ha metido su madre?

-Ni idea, se ha ido por motivos de trabajo, y la niña no sabe a dónde, ella no me ha dado ninguna explicación, me la dejó en la puerta de mi casa.

-Vaya,… ¿crees que la ha abandonado?

-No he pensado en eso, pero espero que no, no creo que sea capaz de aguantarla el mes que va a pasar aquí- se dejó caer en el sofá.

* * *

Dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelirroja, se presentaron en casa de una mujer castaña. Las dos iban arregladas, listas para salir. Pero la de pelo rizado estaba en pijama.

-Vamos, muévete, te mereces una salida de chicas, últimamente solo salíamos para ir a sitios infantiles.

-Os he dicho como medio millón de veces que no tengo ganas, chicas, pero vosotras seguís insistiendo.

-¿No quieres conocer a ningún hombre guapo y sexy?

-Deja que me lo piense- se llevó una mano a la barbilla-, no- y encendió la televisión.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hermione- Luna se sentó a su lado-, a mí tampoco me gusta salir, pero llevamos mucho sin salir tiempo juntas y sin Luce.

-No sabía que mi hija os molestaba, si me lo hubieseis dicho, no os hubiéramos molestado, pero ya sé qué hacer a partir de ahora cuando vuelva Luce.

-Sabes que queremos mucho a Luce, y que a nosotras no nos molesta, pero no podemos ir a la discoteca con una niña.

Hermione se puso en pie, y sus amigas se miraron de forma cómplice, lo estaban consiguiendo.

-Está bien, salgo, pero como se os ocurra presentarme a tíos, no vuelvo a ir ni a la vuelta de la esquina con vosotras, ¿entendido?

Las dos asintieron, y siguieron a Hermione escaleras arriba. Hermione abrió las puertas de su armario, pero Ginny le dio un pequeño empujón con la cadera para que se hiciera a un lado, y así ser ella la que buscara un modelito adecuado para su amiga. Hermione se dejó caer en la cama junto con Luna.

-¡Perfecto!- saltó de pronto Ginny-, he encontrado lo apropiado para la situación. Se volvió hacia sus amigas, mostrándoles lo que había encontrado. Un vestido de color rojo, con escote de barco, ceñido al cuerpo, que quedaba justo por encima de las rodillas, y con un ancho cinturón negro justo debajo del pecho.

-No me voy a poner ese vestido Ginny, es demasiado provocativo- se negó.

-Esa es la idea, Hermione- le guiñó un ojo- que te veas sexy, muy sexy.

-No quiero verme sexy, Ginny, la última vez que me puse ese vestido, por cierto, debido a tu insistencia, un baboso estuvo detrás de mí toda la noche.

-Esta vez será distinto, si alguien que no te gusta si te acerca, yo trataré de espantarlo.

-¿Y cómo?- se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta, pero no se la dio Ginny, sino Luna.

-El otro día salimos juntas, y un chico que no me gustaba insistía para que me fuera con él, ¿y sabes cómo lo que hizo para que se marchara?- la castaña negó- se hizo para por mi pareja, y para remarcarlo, me besó.

-Pero funcionó, no se te acercó nadie en toda la noche, y encima, a mí tampoco, te hice un gran favor- tiró de la mano de Hermione y la puso de pie- sino te vistes tú, lo haré yo.

-Me lo voy a poner porque el vestido me lo regalasteis vosotras y solo lo he usado una vez, pero nada de hombres. No me interesan.

-Ya, no te interesan ahora, pero verás cómo sí que lo hacen el día que encuentres a alguno que te haga tilín. Y ponte estos zapatos- le pasó unos zapatos negros de tacón, completamente cerrados.

Y Hermione no protestó más, se vistió con la ropa elegida por su amiga, y se dejó peinar y maquillar por ellas, total, para qué oponerse, al final Ginny iba a salirse con la suya.

Y así salieron las tres, Hermione con un ceñido vestido rojo, situado justo por encima de las rodillas, y unos zapatos negros, a juego con el cinturón y el bolso.

Luna con un vestido de globo celeste, adornado con detalles blancos, unas sandalias blancas vestían sus pies y un bolso del mismo color.

Y por último Ginny, con un vestido marrón ceñido a su cuerpo, y que quedaba a la altura de sus muslos, y unos zapatos rojos, al igual que su bolso de mano.

* * *

-Esto es el paraíso, ¿no crees?- le dijo Daphne a su hermana. Era una mujer muy atractiva, pelo liso y rubio, y unos bonitos ojos azules. Era alta, y tenía unas curvas de vértigo.

Astoria, en cambio, era morena con los ojos verdes, dos años menor que su hermana, era unos centímetros más baja que Daphne, y con curvas menos marcadas,

pero no por ello era menos atractiva.

Estaban de vacaciones, sus padres les habían regalado un viaje a las Islas Espóradas, unas magníficas islas griegas, con playas de fina y blanca arena y aguas cálidas y cristalinas.

-Sí, verdaderamente- estaban tumbadas en una hamaca, tomando el sol, y Astoria no le quitaba el ojo de encima a un chico moreno de ojos verdes, que estaba sentado con unos amigos, y parecía ser que hablaban de algo muy interesante, pues no paraban de reír-, ¿qué te parece aquel chico?- se lo señaló con una cabezada.

-Es bastante atractivo- volvió a mirar a su hermana-, ¿por qué?

-¿Tú qué crees, Daphne?- le sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y qué pasa con Draco?

-Draco no tiene por qué enterarse- buscó en el bolso su pareo-, porque nadie se lo va a contar, ¿verdad?- su hermana negó con la cabeza. Astoria se colocó el pareo, cubriendo la parte inferior de su biquini estampado-, quizá esta noche no duerma en nuestra suite- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana-, por si acaso, no me esperes despierta-, y se alejó, en busca de su objetivo.

* * *

No tardaron mucho rato en llegar las invitadas a casa de Draco, él, como todo un caballero, las hizo pasar, y las acompañó hasta la mesa, retirando la silla de una de ellas para que se sentara, y Blaise haciendo lo mismo con la otra mujer.

Se sentaron junto a ellas y le llenaron las copas con el vino que Zabini había llevado. Dobby no tardó mucho en aparecer para servir los entrantes.

Mientras picaban hablaban de cosa insustanciales, ¿de qué se podía hablar con mujeres que tenían la cabeza hueca? De nada. Hablaban de moda, de manicura, de zapatos, de viajes, a Draco le ponían nervioso las mosquitas muertas, no soportaba escucharlas hablar de sus cosas por más de cinco minutos, ¿era mucho pedir un nivel básico de cultura? Parecía ser que sí, para ellas sí.

En realidad, tampoco le importaba mucho, no había quedado con ellas precisamente para hablar, y cuando se acostara con una de ellas, no la iba a volver a ver, ¿qué más daba que hablaran de estupideces?, ¿qué importaba que no supieran formar una frase de más de seis palabras y con sentido? Nada de eso importaba, en la cama, no necesitaban hablar.

-¿Qué opinas, Draco?- lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Sobre qué?- apoyó un codo en la mesa y con la mano se sostuvo la cabeza, y la miró, aparentando interés.

-No puedo creerme que no me estés escuchando- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. Draco tomó aire, para calmarse y así contestarle de manera amable, aunque lo que más le apetecía era decirle que le importaba un bledo lo que ella le estuviera contando, ahora, si hacía eso, se quedaba sin sexo.

-Sí que te estoy escuchando, es solo que me he despistado un momento, ¿qué decías?

-Me parece fatal que mi padre no quiera comprarme otros zapatos- hizo un gesto con la mano-, pretende que me conforme con los zapatos de color azul marino, y no se da cuenta de que necesito otros azules eléctricos.

-Eso es horrible- abrió los ojos, fingiendo que le horrorizaba que no tuviera dos pares de zapatos que probablemente variaban tan poco su tonalidad que ni se notaría- francamente, creo que deberías hablar con tu padre.

-Eso, mañana se lo explicaré, menos mal que tú me entiendes- le sonrió coquetamente.

-Perfectamente- le siguió la corriente, qué chica más inmadura, ¿y tenía veintiún años? Intelectualmente no los aparentaba.

-Ya está lista la cena, señor Malfoy, ¿puede Dobby servirla ya, señor?- hizo una reverencia.

-Sí- el elfo no esperó más respuesta, y corrió al interior de la cocina, y, en menos que se dice quidditch, apareció con una bandeja de plata.

Dobby empezó a servir los platos, y en ese instante se escuchó el ruido de abrir una puerta, y Draco giró bruscamente la cabeza en esa dirección. Y allí plantada estaba Luce, seguro que le estropearía la noche.

* * *

-Vamos chicas, bailemos- Luna y Hermione estaban en la barra del bar, bebiendo tranquilamente de su vaso, pero Ginny insistía una y para que salieran a la pista.

-Te he dicho que no, Ginny- se negó rotundamente la castaña.

-Oh, vamos, estoy harta de bailar sola.

-Sola, lo que se dice sola, no estabas bailando- miró al hombre con el que momentos antes había estado bailando.

-Pero yo quiero bailar con mis amigas- las tomó de la mano y las arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

Y no les quedó más remedio, bailaron. Al principio se resistieron un poco, pero fue unos momentos, hacía tiempo que Hermione no se sentía tan viva, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música. Y Luna, Luna era un caso aparte, bailaba, por así decirlo, a su manera, no llevaba el mismo ritmo de la música, daba igual que las canciones fueran lentas o rápidas, ella se movía igual.

Pero cuando notó que una mano se enredaba en torno a su cintura, se detuvo de golpe. Y se giró.

-No te detengas, preciosa- le dijo. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta y muchos años, moreno y de ojos oscuros, miraba a Luna con lujuria. La chica dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él. El hombre se pasó la lengua por los labios, y después le sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes amarillos.

-No te acerques a ella- Ginny se puso delante de su amiga.

-Solo quería divertirme un rato- se excusó.

-Pues vete a divertirte a otra parte, pero no vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima- el hombre miró, le lanzó un beso, y se dio media vuelta, alejándose de las chicas.

-Creo que sería mejor que nos fuésemos- Hermione tomó a Luna de la mano-, ese fue mortífago.

-¿Quién es Hermione?

-Nott, su hijo iba a nuestro curso.

-Oh, claro, Theodore Nott, estaba en Slytherin, cómo no- explicó Ginny-, estaba en la pandilla de Malfoy.

-Mejor vayámonos, está mirándonos- ellas se volvieron para verlo, y el alzó su copa en la dirección de las chicas, y después la vació de un trago.

Las tres amigas se tomaron de las manos y se alejaron de allí, a paso ligero.

-No me fío de él, lo mejor será que nos fuéramos ya a casa.

-Oh, vamos Hermione, no seas aguafiestas- protestó la pelirroja-, lo único que debemos hacer es ir a otra parte.

-A mí no me apetece- apartó Luna.

-Si no ha pasado nada, cariño.

-Por eso Ginny, lo mejor será que nos vayamos ahora que no ha pasado nada, era mortífago, mejor vámonos, además, a Luna no le apetece ir a ningún sitio.

Miró a su amiga.

-Está bien- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luna-, salgamos otro día, y tranquila cariño, no ha pasado nada- esta asintió.

* * *

Luce estaba en su "dormitorio" y oía de fondo a su padre hablar con más personas. Ella no iba a estar allí encerrada mientras que él se divertía. Por lo que tomó su osito de peluche favorito y abrió la puerta. Anduvo de puntillas por el pasillo, para que su padre no la escuchara y fuera a encerrarla. Y vio sentados alrededor de una mesa a cuatro personas. Estaba su padre, el que le había dicho que lo llamase tío Blaise y dos mujeres.

Vio como el rubio la estaba mirando, y le sonrió. Después, se acercó poco a poco ellos, era hora de comenzar con la actuación.

-Papi- caminó hasta él, abrazándose al peluche y frotándose los ojos con la otra mano-, no puedo dormir, hacéis mucho ruido.

-No sabía que tenías una hija- comentó una de ellas.

-¿Cuándo llega mami, papi?- se puso junto al rubio, y lo agarró de la mano.

-No lo sé, porque tu madre ha desaparecido- la niña iba a arruinarle la noche.

-¿Mamá me ha abandonado?- la chiquilla comenzó a sollozar.

-No entiendo nada, Draco- Natalie se puso de pie-, no sabía que estabas casado, y mucho menos que tuvieras una hija.

-¡No estoy casado!- casi gritó.

-¿Cómo que no?- siguió Luce-, le voy a decir a mamá lo que estás diciendo.

-Eres una pequeña mentirosa- la acusó.

-Tú eres el mentiroso- lo apuntó con el dedo-, le voy a decir a mami todo.

-Yo mejor me voy, Draco- Natalie cogió el bolso y la chaqueta- no quiero problemas con hombres casados, y menos con sus esposas.

-Me voy contigo- su amiga se levantó también, y Blaise tardó una milésima de segundo en imitarla.

-Espera, vente a mi casa- temió que la chica se fuese y él tampoco pudiera acostase con nadie esta noche.

-¿No estarás casado, verdad?

-Qué va, ven a mi casa y lo compruebas.

-¿Y qué hago yo? No puedes dejarme sola, Ruth.

-Vente con nosotros, sois las dos bienvenidas a mi casa- Zabini se colocó entre las dos chicas, y cada una se colgó de un brazo-, aquí te quedas tío, pero no te preocupes, tu esposa llegará en nada- bromeó.

-Pero…

Pero ellos no escucharon las quejas de Malfoy y salieron por la puerta. Se giró hacia la niña, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo siento _papi_ \- enfatizó la palabra-, eso te pasa por querer encerrarme.

-Cuando tu madre venga a por ti, le voy a decir todo lo que haces, pequeño monstruito.

-Mi madre no te va a creer a ti, sino a mí, ¿sabes por qué?- hizo una pausa-, porque a mí me quiere, y a ti te odia.

-Por tu culpa esta noche me quedo sin…- se detuvo, era una cría.

-¿Sin qué?

-No te importa, yo lo sabrás cuando seas grande.

-Muy bien, y ahora, quiero irme a dormir.

-¿Y a qué esperas?- le espetó.

-No pienso dormir en el sofá, así que búscame una cama.

-No hay más camas, te he dicho que mañana salgo a comprarte una, solo está la mía.

-Pues tendré que dormir allí.

-Ni hablar, regresa por dónde has venido- le señaló con el dedo el pasillo por el que la niña había hecho su aparición.

-Esto no va a quedar así, Draco- la niña lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue, maquinando nuevos planes.

* * *

Las chicas optaron por la aparición, era lo mejor, que cada una fuera directamente a su casa.

-Luna, ve tú la primera- la aludida se despidió de sus amigas y se desapareció.

-Hermione, será mejor que nos aparezcamos a la par, ¿te parece?- la castaña asintió- a las de tres, uno… dos… tres- y con un ruido sordo, se desaparecieron.

Pero, justo en el lugar en el que ellas se habían desaparecido, apareció una cuarta figura, que estaba jugando con un bolso, lo tiró al suelo y se apoyó en una pared, a esperar, sería cuestión de tiempo que regresase.

Y así fue, cuando Luna llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la cartera encima, lo mejor era regresar por dónde había venido, de seguro se le había caído cuando se estaba apareciendo. Y estaba en lo cierto, su bolso estaba en el suelo, se agachó para recogerlo, y una mano le cubrió la boca.

-Hola preciosa, sabía que regresarías- le susurró al oído.


	4. Menuda nochecita

A Luce no le quedó otro remedio que irse a la habitación que había seleccionado su padre para ella. Se tumbó en el sofá, se tapó con una manta, y se abrazó a su osito de peluche.

Cerró los ojos, pero no podía dormir, ese sofá era bastante incómodo. Se dio media vuelta, y la manta cayó al suelo. La recogió y volvió a cubrirse, y tiró tanto de la sábana, que se dejó los pies al descubierto.

Resopló y se sentó, tiró hacia debajo de la manta, hasta quedar completamente tapada, y se tumbó de nuevo. Pero nada, no podía conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera tenía una almohada, y era muy incómodo tener la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del sofá.

Tiró la sábana al suelo y se puso de pie. No pensaba quedarse allí. Tomó a su peluche, una linterna y salió al pasillo. Iba a buscar el dormitorio de su padre.

En esa casa había muchas habitaciones. Fue abriendo una por una, y la alumbraba con la linterna para comprobar si era la que buscaba.

Y al fin dio con ella, abrió una puerta, y la iluminó, Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto, porque estaba de espaldas a ella.

Apagó la linterna, y caminó a tientas por la habitación, hasta que chocó con algo, que supuso que era la mesita de noche. Se detuvo en seco, y, en las oscuridad, vio a su padre cambiar de postura.

Suspiró aliviada, seguía dormido. Llegó hasta la cama y se subió en ella, se tumbó, de espaldas a su padre, y se abrazó al peluchito.

Estaba casi dormida, cuando notó que le dio un golpe en la espalda. Abrió los ojos, enfadada, y se sentó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No chilles, Draco, quiero dormir- le pidió.

-Regresa a tu habitación, Luce.

-Pero es que allí no puedo dormir, Draco, el sofá es muy incómodo, y además, me destapo. Déjame dormir aquí, por favor, te prometo que no te voy a molestar.

-No.

-Por favor.

-He dicho que no y es no. Y punto.

-Porfiii.

-Está bien- se rindió-, pero como molestes, te saco de aquí, ¿me has entendido?

-Sí, muchas gracias- la pequeña volvió a echarse.

Draco volvió a tumbarse, lo más alejado de ella como le permitía la cama. Y cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño. Pero solo intentarlo, le iba a costar quedarse dormido.

* * *

-Hola preciosa, sabía que regresarías- le susurró al oído.

Luna abrió los ojos, asustada, e intentó alejarse de aquel hombre, que le puso una mano en la cintura para retenerla.

-Tú no vas a ningún sitio, al menos, no sin mí- dicho esto, le pasó la lengua por el cuello- la chica comenzó a patalear, para liberarse- pórtate bien o será peor, niñata- enredó una mano en su pelo, provocando que ella soltara un chillido de dolor, recogió el bolso, y se desapareció, para aparecerse en su casa.

Nada más llegar, la estampó contra el suelo. La sala estaba a oscuras, y Luna se arrastró por ella a tientas, para intentar encontrar una salida, o, por lo menos, para alejarse de Nott, el que chasqueó los dedos, y la sala quedó iluminada, estaba claro que se encontraban en unas mazmorras, ya que había cadenas en las paredes.

-No tienes escapatoria, así que estate quietecita- se acercó hasta ella, y la alzó agarrándola de nuevo del pelo.

-Déjame, por favor- pidió.

-Lo siento, pero no- la estampó contra la pared, y Luna gritó de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas-, si hace un rato te hubieses portado mejor conmigo, no te habría traído aquí a la fuerza.

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, y antes de bajar hasta su cuello, le dedicó una sonrisa, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes. Besó, lamió y succionó la piel de su cuello, Luna llevó las manos hasta la cara de Nott, y le clavó las uñas. Se apartó bruscamente de ella. Se llevó las manos al rostro, viendo que estaba sangrando.

-Maldita zorra- alzó el puño y lo estrelló contra la mejilla de Luna, partiéndole el labio- te he dicho que te comportes- la agarró del cuello, y la empujó, provocando que cayera al suelo. Luna se arrastró, para alejarse de él, pero una patada en el vientre la detuvo.

Nott se acuclilló a su lado, agarró a Luna de los hombros y la puso boca arriba.

-Déjame ir, por favor- le suplicó-, no me hagas daño.

-No quiero hacerte daño, preciosa- le acarició una mejilla-, sé buena y todo saldrá bien.

El ex mortífago se posicionó sobre ella, llevó las manos hacia el borde inferior del vestido, y tiró de él, abriéndolo por medio, dejando el cuerpo de Luna, solo cubierto por un conjunto de ropa interior de color crema, a la vista.

Se tumbó sobre ella, y mordió su barbilla, Luna intentaba resistirse, movía la cabeza hacia los lados, no dejaba de patalear, y suplicaba, le suplicaba que la dejase, que no le hiciese daño. Subió hasta su boca, y ella giró el rostro hacia un lado, él, furioso, la sujetó con rudeza por la barbilla, hincándole los dedos, haciéndole daño, y posicionó sus labios sobre los de Luna. Pero ella mantenía la boca firmemente cerrada. Capturó su labio inferior y tiró de él, para abrirle la boca, adentrando velozmente la lengua y con ella le recorrió toda su cavidad bucal.

-Tranquila nena, nos lo vamos a pasar bien- susurró sobre sus labios.

* * *

Cuando Daphne se despertó, se encontraba sola en la suite que compartía con su hermana.

Estaba realmente enfadada con su Astoria, y no porque le fuese infiel a Draco, eso a ella le daba igual, su cuñado no era ningún santo, sino porque dentro de unas horas tendrían que tomar el traslador y su hermana aún no se había dignado a aparecer.

Se incorporó, tomó su varita, que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche, y con un simple hechizo, su equipaje comenzó a recogerse solo. Cada vez le gustaba más la magia.

Iba a entrar al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha antes de marcharse cuando escuchó la puerta de la suite abrirse, se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

Astoria se sobresaltó al ver a su hermana.

-Dios- se llevó una mano al pecho-, ¿se puede saber qué haces ahí parada?

-Ya era hora de que hicieras acto de presencia, ¿no te parece?

-Te dije que lo más probable era que no pasara aquí la noche, ¿recuerdas?

-No te pases de lista conmigo, Astoria- dijo-, y ve preparándote, ya mismo nos tenemos que ir.

-Lo sé- agitó su varita, para que sus pertenencias comenzaran a hacer lo que ya hacían las de Daphne-, ¿no me vas a preguntar qué estuve haciendo anoche?- ronroneó.

-Imagino lo que estuviste haciendo, no quiero que entres en detalles. Solo una cosa, ¿no te importa Draco?

-Claro que me importa- se escandalizó por la pregunta de su hermana mayor-, vaya pregunta que haces, ¿crees que si no me importase, saldría con él?

-Si te importase, creo que no te acostarías con otro.

-Dejemos clara una cosa, hermanita- caminó hasta ella-, no he hecho nada que Draco no haya hecho cientos de veces estando conmigo.

-Y si sabes que él te es infiel, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

-Porque no, Daphne, y, por favor, te agradecería que no te metieses en mis asuntos con Draco- se sentó en la cama-, lo que te puedo asegurar, es que en estos días Draco se habrá revolcado con más mujeres de lo que yo lo he hecho durante el tiempo que llevo con él. Es más, de seguro que tiene a una mujer en su cama en este mismo instante.

-¿No es la primera vez que le eres infiel?

-Qué ingenua eres, Daphne cariño.

-No sé por qué seguís juntos si os acostáis con más personas.

-Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo.

La rubia entró al servicio, sin comprender a su hermana.

* * *

Draco no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, estaba tan al borde, que si se movía solo un centímetro más, se caería de ella. Miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda. Las tres de la mañana. ¡Y él aún no había pegado ojo!

Recibió otra patada de la niña.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama. Su paciencia tenía un límite, y la niña lo había sobrepasado con creces. La iba a echar de la cama. Se giró hacia la niña, y al verla se arrepintió. Luce estaba plácidamente dormida, abrazada a un oso de peluche.

El rubio se lo meditó unos instantes. Pero decidió no despertar a la pequeña, así que él tomó una sábana y se fue a dormir al sofá.

Estaba pasando una noche horrible, el sofá era muy pequeño, le dolía el cuello y la espalda, y hacía frío.

Se despertó cuando lo sacudieron suavemente del hombro. Abrió un ojo.

-Draco, tengo hambre.

-Pues ve a la cocina y dile a Dobby que te prepare algo- él le dio la espalda.

-Draco- Luce le retiró las mantas-, ven conmigo, porfi- el hombre soltó un gruñido y se levantó de la improvisada cama.

-Vamos- Luce tuvo que correr para poder seguir el ritmo de su padre, que estaba caminando a zancadas.

-Dobby, prepárale algo a Luce de comer.

-Ahora mismo señor Malfoy- se giró hacia Draco e hizo una reverencia.

-¡Yo te conozco!- gritó Luce- eres Dobby, mi madre y mi tío Harry me han hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Se refiere a Harry Potter, señorita?

-Sí, es amigo de mi mamá. Ella es Hermione Granger.

-La señorita Granger, una bruja muy inteligente, sí señor, y muy buena amiga de Harry Potter- Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante la charla de su hija con el elfo.

-Dobby, creo recordar que te he pedido algo.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy- reverencia- Dobby preparará el desayuno para usted y para la hija de la señorita Granger- y salió corriendo hacia la nevera.

-Vamos Luce- le habló el rubio-, esperemos a Dobby en el comedor.

-Draco- le dijo, una vez que se sentaron a la mesa-, no deberías tener un elfo doméstico.

-No me vengas con esa cantinela.

-Pero Draco, los elfos domésticos son criaturas que...

-Se nota que eres hija de tu madre- en ese momento, Dobby sirvió el desayuno.

-No pienso comer nada que haya hecho alguien por obligación, no son nuestros criados- empujó el plato lejos de ella. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Escúchame, Dobby hace esto porque quiere, ¿vale?- intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

-Porque ellos están acostumbrados a que los traten así, si conocieran otra forma de vivir, no querrían ser esclavos de nadie. Además, a Dobby lo liberó Harry Potter, seguro que tú lo has obligado a servirte.

-Lucinda- estaba enfadado-, no se puede volver a esclavizar a un elfo libre.

-¿A no?- miró a Draco a los ojos.

-No, es más, Dobby cobra un sueldo, y tiene el fin de semana libre.

-¿Es cierto?- Draco asintió.

-Ahora come- le acercó el plato. Ella lo miró, no sabiendo si comer o no-. Te lo voy a demostrar. Dobby, ven un segundo- el elfo apareció.

-Dígame, señor Malfoy.

-¿Sigues siendo un elfo libre?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces- empezó Luce-, ¿por qué le haces reverencias?

-Es costumbre señorita, es muy difícil dejar atrás los hábitos adquiridos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás aquí porque quieres?- la pequeña estaba sorprendida, no sabía eso.

-Oh sí, señorita.

-Ahora come- la niña dio un bocado a la tostada.

-Dobby se retira señor Malfoy, señorita- y con un "plof", desapareció.

-Draco- la miró-, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer?

-Sí- le dio otro bocado a la tostada-, quiero hacer algo para que nos divirtamos.

-Lo siento, pero he pasado una noche de perros gracias a ti, por lo que no sé tú, pero yo voy a dormir un rato más.

-Pero Draco…

-Nada de peros Luce, no he pegado ojo por tu culpa- se levantó de la mesa-, me voy a dormir.

Luce se quedó mirando como su padre iba rumbo a su dormitorio, por lo que terminó de desayunar, fue corriendo hasta su "dormitorio" y de la mochila sacó un móvil; era hora de llamar a su madre.


	5. Astoria y Nott

Luce sacó el móvil de la mochila y marcó el número de su madre.

-¿Si?- contestaron.

-Hola mami.

-Luce cariño, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien mamá, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien cariño, te echo mucho de menos- le dijo, Luce sonrió-, ¿os dejan usar el móvil en ese colegio? Pensé que ibas a mandarme una carta.

-Mm, bueno, la verdad que no sé si nos dejan, porque claro, aquí nadie sabe de la existencia de los móviles, por lo que no nos pueden prohibir usar una cosa que no conocen.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

-Sí, bueno, la verdad que no hemos hecho aún muchas cosas- le contó.

-¿Y has aprendido mucho?

-Sí, nos han enseñado varios hechizos y pues… también nos han dado libros para leer, y en ellos hay muchas cosas.

-Luce, todo eso lo puedes aprender en casa, ¿no quieres que vaya a recogerte? Te echo tanto de menos, cariño.

-Yo también mamá. Pero me gusta estar aquí. He hecho muchos amigos.

-Luce, ¿con quién hablas?- escuchó la voz de su padre.

-Luce, ¿quién te llama?- preguntó Hermione.

-Eh, mamá, tengo que colgar, me está llamando un profesor. Adiós, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, hija- y la niña colgó el teléfono.

-¿Se puede saber con quién hablas?

-Con nadie Draco, solo estoy jugando.

-¿Seguro?- Luce asintió-, creía que estabas hablando con tu madre.

-¿Con mi madre?- soltó una risita-, no, qué va, ojalá, te he dicho que mi madre está en no sé dónde y no puedo ponerme en contacto con ella.

-Ya…- se acercó hasta ella-, ¿qué tienes ahí?

-Nada- escondió el móvil tras su espalda.

-No me mientas, Lucinda- le quitó el teléfono-. ¿Qué es esta cosa?

-Un juguete- al fin y al cabo, su padre era mago, no podría conocer nada muggle.

-Esto me suena- se sentó en el sofá-, esto lo he visto yo antes…

-Draco, es imposible porque…

-Oh, claro que lo he visto antes, ¡esto es un chisme muggle!

-¿Qué?- ¿cómo lo sabía?- no digas tonterías.

-No trates de engañarme, sé que es algo muggle, aunque no sé para qué sirve.

-¿Conoces cosas muggles?- se sorprendió.

-Sí, he estado en su mundo, y he de reconocer que tienen cosas bastante interesantes, aunque no sé para qué sirven la mayoría, pero bueno- se encogió de hombros.

Luce se quedó sin palabras. ¿Su padre estaba diciendo que los muggles tenían cosas interesantes? Aún más sorprendente, ¿su padre había ido al mundo muggle?

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Pues porque yo creía que tú odiabas a los muggles.

-Ya… bueno, eso era antes- la niña lo miraba perpleja-, no es que me gusten, pero… Oye, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Oh, mi madre, ella me lo ha dicho.

-Vaya, veo que no te ha hablado muy bien de mí- ella se encogió de hombros-, ¿qué más te ha contado sobre mí?

-No mucho, la verdad, que vosotros no os llevabais bien en el colegio, que no te gustan los muggles… mi tío Ron me ha contado más cosas acerca de ti que mi madre, cuando mi madre se enteró de lo que me había dicho, casi lo mata.

-¿Qué te contó Weasley?- le picaba la curiosidad.

-Que eres malo, un asqueroso hurón, que te metías con mi madre en el colegio y la llamabas sangre sucia, que estabas en el bando enemigo en la guerra, que ibas a matar a un hombre, que…

-Ya, no quiero saber más- se revolvió el pelo-, ¿y por qué se enfadó tu madre con él?

-No quería que yo supiera esas cosas, le dijo que él no tenía ningún derecho de hablarme sobre ti, que ese era cosa suya, y mucho menos tenía que contarme esas cosas horribles de ti.

-Vaya, yo… no sé qué decirte, verdaderamente- se rascó la cabeza, incómodo.

-¿Es cierto todo eso, Draco?

-Pues…- miró a su hija a los ojos-, sí, es cierto.

-¿Insultabas a mi madre?- asintió, y bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos-, ¿ibas a matar a un hombre?

-Ese, la verdad que es un asunto difícil de explicarte, Luce.

-Eso mismo me dijo mi madre, ella me dijo que tú no querías, ella no cree que seas malo, y a mí tampoco me lo pareces, un poco borde a veces, pero malo no.

-Gracias, Luce.

-De nada- se hizo un incómodo silencio-, ¿vas a jugar conmigo?-Draco la miró, lo que a él le apetecía era dormir.

-Estoy cansado, Luce, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche, mira, tengo en el salón un aparato muggle, que se llama televisión, ¿sabes lo que es?- la niña asintió-, puedes ver una película.

-¡Vale!- Luce echó a andar por el pasillo, hasta llegar al salón, y Draco iba pisándole los talones.

-Mira, allí están todas las películas- señaló una estantería-, pon la que quieras, yo voy a dormir, luego te veo- se despidió con la mano y puso rumbo hacia su dormitorio.

Al parecer, le tocaba ver una película sola. Se acercó a la estantería, allí había muchísimas películas. Empezó a buscar alguna que le interesara. Pasó el dedo índice por ellas. No tenía ni una sola película de dibujos, qué deprimente, a ella las películas de dibujitos animados eran las que más le gustaban. Se encogió de hombros. Tendría que conformarse con otra cosa, estaba claro.

El problemas era cuál elegir, no le gustaba ninguna de las que allí había. Miró hacia arriba, en otro estante, un poco más alto, había más películas. Arrastró una silla hasta allí, y después se subió en ella. Alargó la mano y cogió una, al azar.

En la carátula, salía una mujer. Aunque parecía que iba en ropa interior, iba vestida de conejita. Esa película seguro que era la mejor de todas las que tenía su padre. Se bajó de la silla y corrió hasta el DVD. Una vez puesta la película, se sentó en el sofá, esperando a que empezara.

La primera escena, era la mujer disfrazada de conejita. El único problema era que se estaba quitando la ropa. La niña abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. La mujer se acercó hasta una cama, hasta quedar tumbada sobre ella.

Luce se levantó de un brinco del sofá y salió corriendo hasta el cuarto de su padre. Se montó en la cama, y, una vez a su lado, lo zarandeó.

-Draco, despierta, he puesto una película que no me gusta.

-Pues quítala y busca otra- gruñó.

-Pero Draco, es que sale una mujer desnuda- el rubio abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

-Quédate aquí, Luce- llegó al salón y se acercó al DVD para quitar la película, en la cual la escena que en estos momentos se estaba reproduciendo era una mujer practicándole sexo oral a un hombre. Paró el reproductor.

Las películas ni tan siquiera eran suyas, eran de Blaise, que un día se las había llevado a su casa, se las había prestado. Él las había colocado en la estantería, y ni tan siquiera se acordaba de ellas.

-Maldito Zabini y sus malditas películas- gruñó, entre dientes.

-¿No son tuyas?- Luce estaba en la entrada del salón.

-No, son de Blaise- la pequeña se acercó hasta él-, busca otra.

-No me gusta ninguna- se cruzó de brazos-, vamos a jugar, por favor.

-Estoy cansado.

-Pero Draco, yo quiero jugar contigo, por favor- dejó sobresalir el labio inferior-, un ratito.

-Está bien, pero solo un rato- se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Vamos a jugar a la oca.

-¿A la qué?- la miró fijamente.

-Sí, ya verás, es muy divertido, voy a buscarla- echó a correr por el pasillo-, te va a gustar- gritó.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Lo único que él quería era descansar, ¿era mucho pedir?

* * *

Nott agarró con fuerza los muslos de Luna, ella gritó. Mordió la piel de su cuello. Y bajó hasta su cuello. Le sonrió de manera siniestra, y acto seguido, llevó una de sus manos hasta el sujetador, y se lo subió, dejando ver sus pechos.

-¡No, por favor!- gimoteó-, te lo suplico, por favor.

-Cállate niñata- masajeó uno de sus pechos. Acto seguido, bajó el rostro, hasta capturar con su boca el otro seno. Ella llevó las manos a la cara de él, y le arañó, le clavó las uñas, con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar-. ¡Maldita puta!- se puso de pie y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Luna se arrastró por el suelo, gateando, para alejarse de él.

-¿Dónde coño crees que vas, putita?- se acercó hasta ella, y le propinó una patada en las costillas, Luna chilló y se dejó caer en el suelo. La agarró del cuero cabelludo hasta alzarla-, ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno-, estampó su puño contra una de sus mejillas, partiéndole el labio-, vas a aprender a portarte bien, estúpida- la arrastró hasta la pared, y la encadenó allí.

-Por favor- siguió pidiendo-, déjame. Nott no hizo caso de sus palabras.

-Voy a acabar contigo de una puta vez- se llevó las manos hasta sus pantalones, desabrochándoselos. Se acercó peligrosamente a Luna, y, de un tirón, la liberó de la última prenda que la cubría. Le alzó los muslos del suelo. La chica lo único que podía hacer era gritar, chillar y llorar, ya ni siquiera podía moverse, tenía las manos encadenadas a la pared, por encima de su cabeza. Colocó las piernas de Luna alrededor de su cintura.

-Por favor…

-Si hubieras sido buena, lo hubiéramos disfrutado los dos- y se adentró en ella, con una fuerte embestida.

Ella chilló de dolor. Él gimió de placer. Colocó una mano en su trasero, para acercarla aún más a él.

-Vaya niña, parece que eres virgen- la besó en los labios, y siguió adentrándose en ella, una y otra vez, con fuerza, haciéndola sufrir.

Luna no podía hacer nada, además, estaba agotada, dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, y no dio muestras de resistencia, ni tan siquiera de vida.

Cuando Nott terminó con ella, apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, aún sin haber salido de si interior. Le dio un beso en la barbilla, y se apartó de ella.

-Luego vendré a verte- se subió los pantalones y salió de las mazmorras. Dejando allí a Luna encadenada, desnuda, y malherida. Ella dejó caer hacia abajo la cabeza, el rostro cubierto por el pelo, y las lágrimas, descendiendo por sus mejillas.

* * *

Las dos hermanas se posicionaron alrededor del traslador: una caja de galletas, y, al cabo de unos instantes, aparecieron en la casa de Daphne.

-Me voy a ver a Draco, adiós, Daphne- tomó su bolso, dejando el resto de su equipaje esparcido por la casa de su hermana.

-Astoria, recoge tus maletas- pero la aludida hizo caso omiso y salió por la puerta, en dirección a la casa de su novio.

Antes de llamar a la puerta, sacó un espejito del bolso y se observó unos instantes su reflejo: perfecta. Apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta, puso su sonrisa más sexy y llamó a la puerta, después, colocó esa mano sobre su cintura.

Abrieron la puerta. Ella quitó la mano que descansaba en la cintura y se llevó el dedo índice a la boca. Frente a ella no había nadie. Miró hacia abajo y vio al pequeño elfo doméstico.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Greengrass- le hizo una reverencia.

-Hazte a un lado- le dijo con desprecio, Dobby se apartó, y ella entró a la casa, caminó hacia el salón, donde probablemente se encontrara el rubio.

En efecto, veía su cabellera rubia, Draco estaba sentado en el sofá. Caminó hacia él, contoneando las caderas. Antes de llegar hasta su lado, escuchó unas palabras sin sentido salir de la boca de él.

-De oca en oca y tiro porque me toca- ¿qué decía?, ella se detuvo en seco-, lo siento Luce, estoy en racha, te voy a ganar otra vez-, ¿quién era Luce? No podía ser, lo iba a pillar con una de sus amantes. Y, ¿qué era eso de la oca?

-Draco- llamó, él giró el rostro.

-Ah, hola, Astoria- y le dio la espalda, ¿así pensaba recibirla, con un simple "ah, hola, Astoria"?

La morena rodeó al sofá. Junto a Draco, no había una mujer, sino una niña, ¿qué hacía en casa de su novio una niña?

-Menudo recibimiento- se inclinó y le dio un beso en el cuello. Luce la fulminó con la mirada, aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta- ¿no nos vas a presentar, Draco?- detuvo su mirada en la niña, y le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, a la cual, Luce correspondió.

-Oh, eh, sí, verás… es algo difícil de explicar Astoria, mejor siéntate- su novia siguió su consejo-, verás, ella, esmihija.

-¿Qué has dicho? Draco cariño, vocaliza, que no te entiendo- la niña cogió el dado y lanzó, ya que era su turno.

-Ella… es mi hija- el rostro de Astoria se ensombreció, y después empezó a reírse.

-Ahora en serio.

-Es cierto- afirmó. Luce movió su ficha.

-Te acabo de adelantar, Draco.

-¿Qué? Seguro que has hecho trampas aprovechando que estaba despistado.

-No soy una tramposa- le dijo. Astoria contemplaba la escena, anonadada.

-Draco, no te puede caer así de repente, como venida del cielo, una hija de cuatro años.

-Tengo siete- le espetó Luce, indignada.

-Cuatro, siete, ¿qué importa?- hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia-, ¿dónde está tu madre, niña?

-No te voy a responder si me hablas de malos modos.

-Esta niña es irritable, Draco, devuélvesela a su madre, sácala de mi vista, por favor, me está entrando dolor de cabeza el solo escuchar su vocecita chillona e irritante- se llevó una mano a las sienes, masajeándoselas.

Luce se levantó, y le dio una manotazo al tablero, tirándolo al suelo, miró a la morena, y, si las miradas matasen, Astoria abría caído redonda al suelo. Se dio media vuelta, y se largó de allí, enfadada.

-Dios, esa criatura es insoportable, ¿cuándo dices que viene su madre?

-No lo he dicho- Astoria lo miró, esperando una respuesta-, en un mes.

-¿Un mes? ¿Te ha encasquetado a su hija un mes?- chilló-, Draco, esa niña no es tuya, está claro que su madre se quiere aprovechar de ti, y tú, que eres muy ingenuo, has caído- le acarició la mejilla, y él le apartó la mano.

-No vuelvas a insultar a mi hija, Astoria- ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero él prosiguió-, y sí, no me cabe duda de que sea mi hija, es igual a mí y a su madre.

-Muy bien, y ¿quién coño es su madre?- abrió los brazos.

-Pues… Granger, Hermione Granger.

-¿Granger?- él asintió-, ¿la de tu generación?- volvió a asentir-, ¿de Gryffindor?- de nuevo asintió- ¿la sangre sucia?

-No le digas así, Astoria.

-¡Tú la has llamado así toda la vida!

-Ya lo sé, pero…

-Ah, claro, tú la puedes llamar como te venga en gana, pero yo no, ¿verdad?

-Es la madre de mi hija, se merece todo mi respeto.

-¿Cómo has podido tirarte a esa? Dios, olvidando la sangre, ni siquiera es guapa, ni tiene buen físico, parece un palo, y ese pelo, que parece un arbusto, y esos…

-Ya, cállate de una vez, si tienes algún problema porque tengo una hija, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- con la mano, le señaló la puerta.

-¿Me estás echando?- Draco se llevó las manos a la cara, esa mujer le frustraba-, ¿me echas de tu casa?

-No te estoy echando, te estoy invitando a salir.

-¡Es lo mismo!- gritó-, ¿sabes qué? Voy a decírselo a tu madre.

-¿Qué?- se levantó de un brinco-, no, por favor, se va a poner como loca.

-Ese es tu problema, no el mío, verás cuando tu madre sepa que te revolcaste con una sangre sucia- ella también se puso en pie-, adiós Draco, te veo en un rato.

Y se marchó, con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en el rostro. Cuando Narcisa Malfoy supiera, se iba a poner como loca, y ella misma se encargaría de llamar a Granger para que sacara a la mestiza de su hija de la casa de su novio.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo! Traeré el siguiente e días. Tengo 15 capítulos escritos, así que los iré colgando con regularidad, después me demoraré más, porque actualizaré según vaya escribiendo.

 **Quisiera dar las gracias a las 12 personas que siguen esta historia: GwenMcbain, I Write Sins Not Misery, IriaSchulz, JeAn Tonks BaEs, Luna Traviesa, Luna White 29, MARUVTA, MaiVegeta, MaMiaDH, Meraki Black, ana7788, raquelcarrascosa94**

 **Y a las 4 que la tienen entre sus favoritas:** **GwenMcbain,** **JeAn Tonks BaEs,** **MaMiaDH y** **raquelcarrascosa94**

 **Por último comentarles que he escrito un One Shot cuyo protagonista es Draco Malfoy, por si desean leerlo: s/12825277/1/Lo-que-Draco-Malfoy-descubri%C3%B3-de-los-muggles** **y a las 4 que la tienen entre su favoritos.**

 **¡Besos! :)**


	6. La reacción de Narcisa

Draco no pudo hacer nada. Astoria salió por la puerta, totalmente decidida a ir a visitar a su suegra. Se sentó en el sofá.

Merlín.

Su madre se iba a poner como una loca.

Le diría de todo menos bonito. Y estaba claro que le iba a importar bien poco que Granger estuviera en cierta misión y no se pudiera contactar con ella, su madre visitaría hasta el mundo muggle, si hiciera falta, para localizarla.

Pero él no podía permitir eso.

No iba a dejar a su madre tomar decisiones por él. Era un adulto.

Sí, él era el primero al que no le había gustado la presencia de esa niña. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Ya nada tenía solución. Si Luce había llegado al mundo, eso solo era causa de él y de Granger, si no se hubieran acostado, o, al menos, hubieran tomado precauciones, él no tendría ninguna hija.

Pero tenía una hija. Luce era suya. Y de Granger. E iba a defender a su hija, aunque eso le causase un disgusto a su madre.

No solo era un adulto. Era responsable de sus actos. Era, en definitiva, un adulto responsable.

Si su madre no aceptaba a Luce, él, desde luego, no iba a renegar de la niña. Y le daba igual que su madre lo amenazase con desheredarlo.

Y si a Astoria no le parecía bien que tuviera una hija, pues ya sabía dónde estaba la puerta, y, por si no lo recordaba, él le señalaría la salida… otra vez.

Alzó la cabeza.

Apenas conocía a Luce de dos días y ya parecía uno de esos padres para los que sus hijos eran los primeros.

No se preocupó. Así debía de ser.

Vio el tablero y las fichas esparcidas por el suelo. ¡Iba ganando esa partida! Pero bueno, jugarían otra.

Recordó que Luce lo había tirado porque se había enfadado. Y se había enfadado porque Astoria había insultado a su madre. Se levantó y acudió a la improvisada habitación de ella.

-Luce- susurró, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Déjame- hipó.

-Vamos, no llores- entró y se sentó junto a ella-, no te pongas así.

-¿Qué no me ponga así?- se pasó la manga de la camiseta por los ojos-, la estúpida de tu novia ha insultado a mi mamá, ¿cómo quieres que me ponga?

-Te comprendo- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Estaba claro que no sabía cómo tratar a los niños. Jamás había tratado con críos. Además, olvidaba que era una niña cuando hablaba, es que más que una niña de siete años parecía toda una adulta, menudo vocabulario tenía para su corta edad.

-No, lo dices para que deje de llorar, pero no me entiendes.

-Luce te he defendido, y también a tu madre.

-Lo sé, gracias, pero no me gusta que insulten a mi madre. Mi mamá no es fea, es mil veces más bonita que tu novia.

No sabía que responderle. Ni él mismo sabía cuál de las dos le parecía más bonita.

-Esto… va a venir mi madre, y, quizá se tome peor que Astoria la noticia de que seas mi hija- lo miró-. Pero no te preocupes, todo irá bien.

-Seguro que sí- suspiró-, tendré que recoger mis cosas e ir a casa de alguna de mis tías, tu mamá no querrá que esté aquí.

-No te vas a ir a ninguna parte, tu madre te trajo aquí para que pases un mes, y lo vas a pasar.

-Pero si yo te molesto, Draco.

-No es que me molestes, es que no todos los días se me presenta una niña en la puerta diciendo que es hija mía.

-Ya, eso sí- se rió.

-Además, tenemos que terminar esa partida de la oca, que te iba ganando.

-¿Sabes? Me caes bien, Draco- Luce le regaló una tierna sonrisa, y él no hizo más que devolvérsela.

-Draco...- se escuchó la voz de su madre, proveniente del salón.

-Vamos, Luce.

* * *

Nada más entrar en su casa, se encontró, en el mismo vestíbulo, a su padre, poniéndose una chaqueta, listo para salir.

-Hola hijo- lo recibió-, oye, voy a ir a tomar algo, lo más probable sea que escuches gritos provenientes de las mazmorras- Theo arrugó el ceño.

-¿Y eso por qué?- inquirió, pero se imaginaba lo que se padre tendría en la mazmorras.

-Oh, digamos que he atrapado a una gatita- Theo tragó saliva-, ya me entiendes- le dio una palmada a su hijo en la espalda, y se acercó a la puerta, pero, antes de salir por ella, se giró sobre sus talones para decirle algo más a su hijo-, si quieres, deshazte de ella, no sirve de mucho, y si no, cuando regrese, acabaré yo con ella- Nott hijo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza- te veo en un rato.

Su padre salió por la puerta, y él esperó unos instantes por si regresaba, contó mentalmente hasta treinta, y después, echó a correr en dirección a las mazmorras.

Solo se detuvo al llegar frente a la puerta. Se dobló, apoyó las manos en las rodillas, y tomó aire. Una vez recuperado el aliento, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Justo enfrente de él, había una chica.

Estaba encadenada a la pared, completamente desnuda, sobre su cuerpo, solo quedaba una prenda de ropa interior, el sostén, que ni siquiera cubría sus pechos, ya que su padre se lo había subido. Tenía la cabeza agachada y el pelo rubio le caía en cascada tapándole el rostro.

Theo cerró la puerta tras de sí, con más ruido del que pretendía, no quería asustar a la muchacha.

-Otra vez no, por favor…- apenas fue capaz de susurrar ella.

-Tranquila- caminó lentamente hasta ella, no quería asustarla-, no voy a hacerte daño- llegó hasta su lado, y, con suma lentitud, acercó la mano al cabello de ella, para apartárselo del rostro, pero Luna se encogió y él bajó la mano.

-Por favor…- prosiguió con sus súplicas.

Theo se decidió de una vez, sacó su varita del bolsillo, y apuntó a los grilletes que la apresaban por las muñecas.

Luna quedó libre, y se dejó caer al suelo, se llevó las rodillas al pecho, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y malherido todo lo mejor que puedo. Y lloró. Lloró desconsoladamente. Como una chiquilla. Se lo había quitado todo. Se lo habían arrebatado todo. Lo habían tomado todo de ella sin permiso. Se lo habían arrancado a la fuerza. Su virginidad. Su pureza. Su inocencia.

Ella había soñado con el momento en que se entregaría completamente a un hombre. Pensaba hacerlo por amor con alguien que la amase y la respetase a ella, y que fuese cuidadoso, nunca imaginó que un monstruo se la robase.

Theo se arrodilló frente a ella. Se llevó las manos hasta su camisa y sacó los botones de sus correspondientes ojales. Una vez liberado de ella, se inclinó sobre Luna y le pasó la prenda por sobre los hombros. Y se apartó de ella.

Luna se colocó la camisa y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa con dedos trémulos. Y se atrevió a alzar la cabeza para mirar a la persona que se la había prestado. Un chico joven, que tendría aproximadamente su edad, castaño y de ojos azules, le devolvía la mirada. Su rostro le resultaba familiar, pero ella no estaba como para atar cabos.

Pero Theo sí que la había reconocido. La conocía de Hogwarts. Lovegood. No la conocía de mucho, pero sabía que era una chica soñadora e inocente. Y siempre le había parecido bonita.

Y a partir de lo que le había hecho su padre, ella cambiaría completamente, no volvería a ser la que era.

Escudriñó su rostro. Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre, el labio superior hinchado, probablemente partido, y varios arañazos repartidos por las mejillas. Bajó la vista por su cuerpo. No pudo ver las heridas de su torso, porque su camisa la cubría, y, cuando entró a la instancia, miró su desnudez lo menos posible. Pero sí que podía ver sus piernas, adornadas por cardenales.

Se puso en pie de golpe y la chica se pegó a la pared.

-Vamos, te voy a sacar de aquí- le extendió la mano, y ella la observó, dubitativa-, no voy a hacerte daño, tranquila, pero no tardará en regresar, por favor, vamos.

Luna tomó su mano, y Theo tiró suavemente de ella, para ponerla en pie. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano que tenía libre a las costillas.

-Vamos a aparecernos en mi habitación, voy a darte algo de ropa, y después te llevaré a San Mungo- el chico se acercó más a ella, le apretó la mano, y se apareció en su dormitorio. Soltó la mano de Luna y se dirigió a su armario. Regresó de nuevo a su lado, y le tendió unos bóxers y un pantalón-, es lo único que tengo, lo siento- ella negó con la cabeza y tomó las prendas que le ofrecía. Theo se giró para que ella pudiera ponerse la ropa interior.

Escuchó varios gemidos de dolor por parte de ella, estaba más que claro que estaba muy lastimada.

-Eh… ya- le dijo Luna. Theo se giró.

* * *

-Bien, vámonos de aquí cuanto antes- tomó sus manos entre las suyas con fuerza y se aparecieron en un nuevo destino: San Mungo.

-Hola, madre- la saludó cuando llegó hasta el salón. Luce estaba detrás de él, intentando esconderse.

-Hijo, Astoria me ha dicho que tienes que darme una mala noticia, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?- Narcisa miró a su hijo, parecía que estaba bien de salud.

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, madre.

-Ya lo creo que sí, Cissy- se metió en la conversación la morena.

-¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

-Verás, pues…- se rascó la cabeza, claramente incómodo-, tienes una nieta, madre- le soltó a bote pronto. Su madre abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás embarazada, Astoria?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Esa sería una buena noticia, Cissy- Astoria se cruzó de brazos.

-Luce, venga, no te escondas- el rubio le dio un empujoncito a su hija, ella se puso delante de Draco y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Es tu hija, Draco?

-Así es, madre, me he enterado hace un par de días solamente-Narcisa se arrodilló frente a la niña, la tomó de la barbilla y le alzó con delicadeza el rostro.

-Oh, Merlín…- no salía de su asombro- ¡soy abuela!- exclamó, tiró delicadamente de los brazos de la niña y la abrazó- ¿desde cuándo tener una nieta es una mala noticia Tory, querida?

-Bu- bueno, pues… desde que tu novio tiene una hija con otra.

-La única noticia que veo mala aquí es no haber conocido a esta ricura antes- se separó de ella-, ¿cómo te llamas, bonita?

-Lucinda, pero puedes llamarme Luce- la pequeña sonrió, menos mal que la había gustado a su abuela.

-Luce, un nombre precioso- acarició el cabello de la niña- qué pelo más bonito, siempre he querido tener el cabello rizado- Narcisa se puso en pie, cogió la mano de la niña para que se situara a su lado.

-¿Y bueno, Draco, quien es la mamá de Luce?- esa ya iba a ser una respuesta más complicada.

Eh….- se rascó la cabeza, y Astoria se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, ahora venía la noticia bomba- Granger, Hermione Granger- su madre frunció el ceño.

-Granger- murmuró, para sí misma- ah, sí, ¿la amiga de Potter, no?

-Uhm, sí, la misma.

-Vaya, ahora sé de quién has heredado este precioso cabello- le acarició el pelo a su nieta-, un momento, Draco, tú odiabas a esa niña, ¿cómo es que tienes una hija con ella?

-Bueno, madre, prefiero no entrar en detalles, ocurrió y punto- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero, ¿salías con ella, o… fue solo una noche?

-No creo que sea el tema más apropiado para tratar con mi madre y mucho menos con una niña delante.

-Sí, prefiero no saber de la vida sexual de mi hijo.

-Y yo también prefiero no saber qué se le pasó por la cabeza para terminar acostándose con la sangre sucia- comentó Astoria.

-¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi mamá, cerebro de guisante!- defendió a su madre, a Draco le dio la risa, y tosió para disimular, la niña tenía el carácter de su madre y el suyo, peligrosa combinación.

-¿Yo cerebro de guisante? ¡Draco, mira lo que me ha dicho! ¿No piensas defender a tu novia?

-Astoria, deja de insultar a su madre y ella no te insultará a ti tampoco.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué Granger ha tardado tanto en decirte que tienes una hija?

-Verás, no he hablado con ella, madre. Dejó a Luce en la puerta de mi casa porque ella tenía que ir a cierta misión.

-Una madre horrible, una buena madre no deja a su hija en la puerta de la casa de el tío con el que se revuelca una noche.

-Déjalo ya, Astoria, querida- Narcisa tomó a la niña de la mano para tranquilizarla.

-¿No te ha dado explicaciones, hijo?- negó-, ¿ni a ti tampoco, cariño?

-No, es que tenía que irse y no me dijo a dónde, solo que era peligroso que fuera con ella y que vendría a recogerme en un mes.

-La tienes que echar mucho de menos, ¿verdad, bonita?- la pequeña asintió.

-Cuando venga a recogerla le preguntaré por qué no me dijo nada antes- le dijo el rubio.

-Draco, ¿acaso te extraña? No es que te llevaras lo que se dice muy bien con ella.

-Sí, pero es mi hija, tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho en su momento le habrías dicho de todo y que ella no era tu hija, Draco- él no dijo nada, su madre tenía razón- Luce, ¿te apetece venir a dar un paseo conmigo, cielo?

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Draco, ¿te importa que me la lleve un ratito?

-En absoluto madre.

-Bien, nos vemos en unas horas- tomó la mano de la niña.

-Esto… Cissy- empezó Astoria-, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Nunca he estado mejor, Tory- su suegra le sonrió- ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque pensé que… bueno… que te molestaría saber que tienes una hija mestiza.

-Para nada, lo importante es que tengo una nieta, y espero que sea la primera de muchas, así que ya sabéis, chicos- miró a Draco y a Astoria- adiós. Luce, antes de volverse, se giró y le sacó la lengua a la morena, después, salió tras su abuela.

-¡Draco!- chilló la morena, señalando a la niña. Era más infantil que Luce.

-Astoria, deja de gritar por favor, me vuelves loco- Draco se dejó caer en una silla y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos pulgar y corazón.

-¿Sigues queriendo que me vaya de tu casa?- ronroneó.

-Mi invitación sigue en pie si sigues sin aceptar que tengo una hija con Granger, Astoria.

-Pero, ¿desde cuándo te comportas así?

-¿Así cómo?- alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Pues así…- señaló a la puerta, por la que se acababa de irse Cissy con su nieta-, tan… paternal.

-Se ve que desde que tengo una hija- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero… tú antes te hubieras puesto como un loco si una niña se te presenta en tu casa diciendo que es tu hija.

-Lo sé, pero tengo una hija, y tengo que aceptarlo, a los hijos hay que aceptarlos.

-Sí… pero, ¿con Granger? No entiendo cómo has podido caer tan bajo como para revolcarte con la come libros. Nada más que de imaginármelo me dan escalofríos.

-No te imagines tanto, es lo que tienes que hacer. Y no vuelvas a insultarla delante de Luce.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, si vas a seguir molestando a la niña y comportándote como una cría, lo nuestro se acabará.

-Si la acepto, ¿seguirás conmigo?- el rubio asintió-. Está bien, no volveré a mencionar a Granger delante de la niña.

-Bien, espero que sea cierto, Astoria.

-Y ahora- se acercó coquetamente a Draco-, podemos hacerle caso a tu madre- el rubio frunció el ceño-, no me refiero a lo de tener un bebé, sino a la práctica- ronroneó, como una gata en celo.

-No estoy de humor- se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, a por un vaso de agua fría, y Astoria iba tras él, pisándole los talones.

-Pero Draco… llevamos más de una semana sin vernos…

* * *

Una vez en San Mungo, los sanadores se encargaron de avisar a los familiares más cercanos a Luna: su padre. Xenophilius Lovegood avisó a las amigas de su hija de la noticia. Los tres estaban reunidos en la sala de espera, deseosos de que alguien les permitiera pasar a ver a la rubia, para ver cómo se encontraba.

-Luna… mi Luna- se lamentaba su padre-, maldito canalla, voy a matarlo, os lo juro, voy a matarlo con mis propias manos, voy a hacerle pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho a mi niña.

Hermione y Ginny no dijeron nada. No eran capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna. Si intentaban siquiera abrir la boca, se echarían a llorar.

-¿Familiares de Luna Lovegood?- un sanador salió de la habitación de la rubia, y los tres se acercaron hasta él-, puede pasar a verla solo uno.

Xenophilius pasó el primero. Y Hermione y Ginny decidieron sentarse e intentar tranquilizarse para que su amiga no las viera tan mal, debían apoyarla en este momento, mostrarse fuerte ante ella.

Hermione le dio un codazo a Ginny, y, cuando ésta la miró, le señaló con la cabeza un punto determinado: Theodore Nott. El chico se encontraba en la misma sala de espera que las dos amigas, pero alejado de ellas. Miraba un punto fijo de la pared que estaba situada frente a él.

-Podíamos agradecerle por haber ayudado a Luna, ¿te parece?- le dijo Hermione a su amiga.

-Vamos, se ha portado realmente bien con ella- las chicas se levantaron y se acercaron hasta él. Theo no se dio cuenta ni de su presencia.

-Esto… Nott- empezó la castaña, él la miró-, queríamos darte las gracias por haber ayudado a nuestra amiga.

-No las merece- le dijo, intentó sonreír, pero no pudo-, es lo menos que podía hacer por ella. ¿Está bien?

-No la hemos visto aún- ahora, la que habló fue la pelirroja-, cuando salga su padre, pasamos nosotras a verla.

-Decidle que siento mucho lo que ha pasado- les pidió-, ¿lo haréis?

-Por supuesto que sí, Nott.

-Bien, gracias- se puso de pie-, tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos, en un rato vuelvo para ver cómo se encuentra. Adiós.

-Hasta luego- le respondieron al unísono.

-Parece ser un Slytherin, parece agradable, ¿no crees, Herms?

-Sí, se ve buen chico, aunque no podamos decir lo mismo del cabrón de su padre.

-Chicas, podéis pasar, a mi Luna le hará bien ver a sus amigas- ellas se limitaron a asentir, y se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo! Gracias a Meraki Black y a GwenMcbain por comentar!

Y gracias también a las personas que siguen esta historia.

Traeré pronto el nuevo capítulo!


	7. Nuevas formas de ligar

Narcisa había pasado toda la tarde con su nieta, habían paseado, habían estado en un parque, le había comprado un helado, pero ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que decidió que era hora de que regresara de nuevo a casa de su hijo.

-Vamos Luce, se está haciendo tarde- la pequeña tomó la mano que le tendía su abuela y caminaron tranquilamente de regreso a casa de Draco.

-Lo he pasado muy bien- le dijo, con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en su carita.

-Yo también, cielo- apretó con cariño la mano de la niña. Durante el camino a casa, Luce le habló a Cissy sobre lo que le gustaba hacer, del pez que tuvo como mascota cuando era más pequeña, de sus amigos del mundo muggle, de sus otros abuelos, e, incluso le habló de su madre y de la relación que mantuvo durante un tiempo con Ron.

Llegaron a casa del rubio, y Narcisa se quedó con el puño alzado en el aire, ya que abrieron la puerta antes de que a ella le diese tiempo de llamar.

-Ah, hola, Cissy- saludó la morena, pero ignoró a Luce.

-Hola querida- Astoria salió al exterior-, ¿ya te ibas?

-Sí, se me hace tarde, y tengo que ir a casa de mis padres- se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su suegra-, espero verte pronto- y, dicho esto, se marchó.

-Vamos cariño, entra- Luce pasó, seguida por su abuela, que cerró la puerta tras de sí-. Draco, ya hemos llegado- lo llamó, y el aludido salió del comedor y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Lo habéis pasado bien?

-Sí- cantó la niña-, me he divertido mucho, gracias por todo, Narcisa.

-Dime abuela, cielo- le sonrió con afecto. Luce asintió ante la petición de la mujer-, bueno, chicos, me voy ya a casa- se inclinó y besó la mejilla de la pequeña, y después la de su hijo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, madre?

-No hace falta hijo, pero gracias.

-Quédate a cenar con nosotros, abuela.

-Lo siento tesoro, pero tu abuelo se preguntará dónde me he metido- anduvo hacia la puerta.

-Te acompaño, madre- siguió a Narcisa y le abrió la puerta, comprobó que su hija se había marchado, y aprovechó para hacerle una pregunta a su madre-, ¿se lo vas a contar?

-De momento no, hijo, le diré que he pasado la tarde contigo y con Tory.

-Gracias madre, creo que lo es mejor esperar un poco más para decírselo.

-Opino lo mismo. Te quiero- acarició la mejilla de Draco y se fue.

Draco cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en ella. Se pasó las manos por la cara. Todo iba a ser tan complicado.

-Draco, tío, ¿te encuentras bien?- Blaise estaba frente a él, con Luce en brazos.

-No, nada, vamos a cenar- al pasar por el lado de la estantería, recordó algo- Zabini, tomo tu pornografía, y no vuelvas a pedirme otra vez que te guarde esto.

-Ya no me acordaba que las tenías tú, pensé que las había perdido- las tomó con la mano que no sujetaba a Luce-, ¿has visto alguna?

-Yo no, pero sí Luce, por eso mismo, llévatelas.

-Vaya, lo siento- se las guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta- ¿qué os parece si cenamos fuera? Invita el tío Blaise.

-Sí- gritó la pequeña, alzando los brazos-, y Dobby puede venir con nosotros, ¿verdad que sí, Draco?- lo miró con ojitos de cordero degollado, y Draco asintió con una seca cabezada.

Hay que ver lo que hacía por esa cría a la que conocía de tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Ginny y Hermione caminaron por el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación en la que se encontraba su amiga.

Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente. En la habitación había dos camas, una de ellas estaba vacía, y, en la otra, se encontraba Luna.

Las chicas se acercaron hasta ella.

-Hola Luna, cariño- Hermione fue la primera en hablar, besó la frente de su amiga.

-Hola, Lunita- Ginny agarró con suavidad una de sus manos.

-Gracias por haber venido, chicas- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos a estar siempre ahí para ti, Luna, te queremos.

-Lo sé, soy muy afortunada de tener unas amigas tan buenas como vosotras.

-Las afortunadas somos nosotras- le dijo Ginny, con los ojos brillantes, ya que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar frente a su amiga. Delante de ella, debían mostrarse fuertes, no podía derrumbarse, eso solo le haría aún más daño a Luna. Ellas debían ser en estos momentos su apoyo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Solo tengo el labio partido y varios cardenales y heridas superficiales por todo el cuerpo, al menos no tengo nada roto…- guardó silencio durante unos instantes- ¿saben quién es el chico que me trajo aquí? Me resulta familiar, pero no consigo ponerle nombre…

-Sí, Nott, Theodore Nott, era de mi generación y pertenecía a Slytherin- respondió Hermione.

-Por momentos desearía que ese chico no me hubiera traído hasta aquí… quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que hubiese terminado conmigo...- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-No digas eso, Luna- una de las chicas le borró la lágrima-, nosotras te vamos a apoyar, vamos a estar a tu lado en todo momento.

-Y os lo agradezco mucho, de veras- apretó las manos de sus amigas-, pero no voy a volver a ser yo, no sabéis… vosotras no sabéis por lo que he pasado…- y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Sus dos mejores amigas, sus apoyos en estos momentos tan difíciles, la abrazaron cálidamente, y le hicieron saber que no iba a estar sola, que iban a estar con ella en todo momento.

* * *

Theodore Nott abandonó San Mungo y se dirigió a toda velocidad al bar de mala muerte que solía frecuentar su padre. Abrió la puerta con violencia, y todos los allí presentes lo miraron fijamente. Pero él, con su mirada, solo buscaba a su padre. Hasta que dio con él. Al verlo, padre alzó la mano para hacerle señas de que se acercara.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta él, y, una vez a su lado, sacó la varita de su chaqueta y se la clavó en el cuello.

-¡Hijo de puta!- le gritó, el bar guardó un silencio sepulcral, y decenas de ojos estaban fijos en la escena. Clavó con más fuerza la varita en la carne de su cuello.

-Hijo, tranquilízate- alzó las manos.

-No soy tu hijo.

-Pero…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ¿Sabes? He ido a buscar a los aurores- Nott abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-, les he contado lo que has hecho, todo. Y ya vienen a por ti.

Como si hubieran estado esperando hasta ese momento, tres magos entraron al bar. Theo le quitó la varita del cuello. Y su padre intentó huir. En vano, porque los aurores ya lo estaban amenazando con las varitas, además, estaba totalmente rodeado.

Theo no quería quedarse a ver la escena, por lo que se largó de allí.

* * *

En un restaurante, se encontraba una escena bastante peculiar: Allí sentados estaban Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Lucinda Granger y Dobby.

Todo el mundo que allí entraba, se les quedaba mirando. Jamás de los jamases habían visto a un elfo doméstico en un restaurante sentado junto a sus amos.

Dobby estaba contándole a Luce todo lo que él sabía de su madre y sus amigos, Ron y Harry. La niña escuchaba entusiasmada todas las historias del pequeño elfo.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la mesa, conversaban Draco y Blaise.

-¿Te acuerdes de las chicas de la otra noche, Ruth y Natalie?- Draco negó con la cabeza-, tío, las que invitaste a cenar a tu casa, pero que huyeron despavoridas por la aparición de tu hija.

-Ah, ya, las cerebro de mosquito- recordó.

-Las mismas- corroboró-, pues bien, me las tiré a las dos.

-¿A las dos a la vez?- preguntó.

-Primero a una y luego a la otra, no puedo follarme a las dos a la vez, tío- el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso lo suponía, imbécil, me refería que si había sido en la misma noche.

-Ah, claro. Y bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido con Astoria?

-No se ha tomado nada bien la noticia de que tengo una hija, Blaise. Incluso fue a contárselo a mi madre. Ya me imaginaba lo peor, pero mi madre me ha sorprendido gratamente. Pensé que se pondría hecha una furia, pero no, ha aceptado encantada a Luce. Yo ya sabía que mi madre quería nietos, pero nunca pensé que aceptara a la hija de una impura.

-Mejor, Draco, un problema que te quitas de encima.

-Visto así- se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí tienen su cena- el camarero les sirvió los platos.

-Gracias- le dijo Draco, y el camarero se alejó.

-Draco- el aludido miró a su hija-, quiero agua- pidió.

-Pues ve a la barra y pide una botella, Luce.

-¿Por qué no vas tú, porfi?

-Estoy cenando, Luce, si tienes sed, solo has de levantarte, acercarte a la barra, y pedir agua, no es tan difícil.

-Gracias, eh- le echó en cara la pequeña, se levantó de un salto, y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la barra.

-De nada, Luce- contestó el rubio. La niña se giró de golpe, haciendo ondear su melena rizada, y lo fulminó con sus grandes ojos marrones. Después, siguió su camino hasta la barra.

-Es igual a Granger, da auténtico miedo. Cuando crezca, los tíos no van a atreverse a acercarse a ella- comentó Zabini-, si las miradas matasen, estarías tieso, Draco.

El rubio ignoró su comentario. Miró a Luce, que no llegaba a la barra. Ni tampoco era capaz de subirse a la silla. Una chica bastante atractiva, se agachó a la altura de su hija y estaba diciéndole algo.

-Ahora vengo, Blaise- se levantó y caminó hacia la escena que estaba mirando.

-Luce, ¿has pedido ya agua?- la chica se puso en pie, y clavó su vista en él.

-No, aún no.

-Está bien, ve a sentarte con el tío Blaise, ya te la llevo yo- acarició la mejilla de su hija, dejando a la niña descolocada.

-Vale- corrió hacia la mesa y ocupó su sitio junto a Dobby, que no se atrevía a comer, nunca había comido en la misma mesa que su amo.

-¿Es tu hija?- le preguntó la chica. Draco se giró para mirarla. Era alta y tenía buen físico. Era rubia y tenía los ojos azules.

-Sí- le respondió.

-Es muy guapa, veo que ha salido a su padre- coqueteó.

-Gracias, la verdad que se parece más a su madre.

-Ah- la chica se quedó cortada, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa en la que estaba el resto de los acompañantes de Draco-, ¿no ha venido con vosotros?

-¿Te refieres a su madre?- la chica asintió-, no, ella nos abandonó- ella se llevó una mano a la boca-, se marchó cuando Luce tenía apenas un año, no recuerda nada de su madre.

-Vaya, es horrible- comentó.

-Sí, fue horrible. Yo la amaba, pero ella tenía problemas con el alcohol y no cuidaba bien de Luce, un día llegué a casa y no estaba, ni ella ni sus pertenencias, corrí por toda la casa buscando a Luce porque temía que se la hubiera llevado, pero gracias a Merlín no fue así- victimizó-, estaba en su cuna, de pie, aferrada a los barrotes y llorando. Mi hija la extrañaba mucho, y a mí me rompió el corazón, ella y mi hija eran lo que más quería, pero se fue- agachó la cabeza. Hasta él mismo se estaba tragando su propia mentira de lo convincente que estaba sonando.

-Lo siento mucho, debió ser horrible.

-Lo fue- en ese momento, llegó el camarero.

-¿Desean algo?

-Una botella de agua, por favor, y no cobre le que haya pedido esta señorita, pagaré yo su cuenta- el camarero asintió y fue a por una botella de agua.

-Oh, no, no hace falta, de veras.

-No te preocupes, lo hago encantado. Por cierto, me llamo Draco Malfoy- le tendió la mano.

-Helena Stewart, un placer- ella estrechó su mano, pero el rubio se la tomó con delicadeza, acercándosela a los labios y depositando en ella un suave beso.

-Espero verte de nuevo, Helena- se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se la tendió. Ella la aceptó.

-Aquí tiene- el camarero dejó una botella de agua sobre la barra, botella que Draco tomó.

-Adiós, Helena- le sonrió coquetamente y se marchó. Había encontrado otra forma de ligar, y todo gracias a Luce. Pensó que, al tener una hija, todas las chicas huirían despavoridas, pero podía decir que su mujer los había abandonado, y las chicas caerían rendidas a sus pies. Fingiría ser un padre ejemplar.

Se sentó de nuevo junto a su mejor amigo.

-Aquí tienes, Luce- puso la botella frente a su hija.

-Gracias- le dijo la pequeña, que no conocía las intenciones reales de Draco para haber ido él a pedirle agua.

-De nada- se volvió hacia Zabini, y habló en voz baja-, ¿has visto a esa chica?- el moreno asintió-, pues bien, le he dado mi tarjeta, será cuestión de tiempo que se ponga en contacto conmigo.

-¿Y le ha dado igual saber que tienes una hija? No sé, podrías estar casado.

-Le he dicho que mi mujer nos abandonó a mí y a Luce.

-Ahora lo pillo, ¿estás usando a tu hija para poder ligar?- el rubio asintió-, Draco, eres mi ídolo- le dio una palmada en la espalda.

* * *

Al poco rato, Ginny y Hermione abandonaron la habitación a petición de una medimaga.

En la sala de espera, estaban Ron y Harry, el segundo acompañado por Cho Chang. Al verlas, se levantaron apresuradamente y se acercaron a las chicas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- el primero en preguntar fue el pelirrojo.

-Físicamente no es nada grave- contestó su hermana, haciendo lo imposible para no desviar la vista a Harry y su pareja-, tiene un labio partido y cardenales repartidos por todo el cuerpo- hizo una pausa-, pero mentalmente, le costará recuperarse.

-¿No podemos pasar a verla?

-Ya ha terminado el horario de visitas por hoy.

-Oh, pues nos pasaremos mañana mismo por aquí sin falta.

-Entonces Cho y yo nos vamos, que le hemos dicho a sus padres que cenaríamos con ellos. Me alegro de veros, chicas.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry- Hermione fue la única que le respondió. Ginny no le dijo nada, no se alegraba de verlo, y, mucho menos, a su novia.

-Hasta otro día- se despidió con la mano, al igual que Cho, y se dio media vuelta, caminando de la mano con su novia hasta la salida.

-Pues…- Ron se guardó las manos en los bolsillos-, me voy yo también, mañana vendré a verla, hasta pronto, chicas.

-Adiós-, se despidieron de él, al unísono.

-Antes de irnos, vayamos a tomarnos un café, ¿sí? Llevamos aquí muchas horas.

-Sí, a mí también me apetece- y se encaminaron a la cafetería-, sigues enamorada de Harry, ¿cierto?

-No quiero hablar de ello, Hermione- soltó un suspiro.

-Como prefieras, pero te aconsejo que lo olvides, por tu bien.

-Lo sé Herms, pero me es bastante difícil olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido.

-Sé que es algo complicado para ti, y más viéndolo tan de seguido, pero no te preocupes, el tiempo todo lo cura.

-De verdad que eso espero, Hermione.


	8. Blancanieves y los siete enanitos

Hace una semana, Draco Malfoy hubiese estado un viernes noche en cualquier parte excepto en su casa en compañía de una niña.

Podría haber estado de fiesta con sus amigos, y, por supuesto, ligando, aunque eso no hace falta decirlo. Podría haber estado con su novia. Pero, lo que es seguro, es que un viernes noche, se habría acostado con cualquier mujer.

Pero ese viernes, estaba en casa, en compañía de su hija y de su elfo doméstico. Muy triste…

Y si, por lo menos, Luce le prestara atención, aunque fuera para molestarlo como hacía siempre, se distraería un rato. Pero no, la niña estaba leyendo. Y él cada vez subía más el volumen de la televisión. Y bostezaba, y le daba patadas a la pata de la mesa. Pero nada, Luce no reaccionaba, no le molestaba ningún ruido. Estaba tan sumergida en la lectura, que parecía que no había nada más a su alrededor.

En eso seguro que se parecía a su madre, porque a él, aunque le gustaba leer y cuando empezaba un libro pasaba horas y horas leyendo, tenía que estar todo en el más silencio absoluto, si no, se distraía incluso con el vuelo de una mosca.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. ¡Su salvación! Así dejaría de aburrirse aunque fuera durante unos instantes. Se levantó de un brinco del sofá y corrió, literalmente hablando, hasta la puerta. Abrió de un fuerte tirón.

-¡Blaise! Qué alegría me da verte- lo agarró de la camisa y tiró de él, obligándolo a entrar a su casa.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, tío- se pasó las manos por la camisa, ya que Draco s la había arrugado-, pero no pienso hacerte ningún favor sexual- Draco se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco-, ¿piensas salir o qué?

-¿Y qué hago con Luce?- los dos se giraron para mirarla.

-Déjala aquí- propuso el moreno.

-No puedo dejarla sola, Zabini, tiene siete años.

-Pues que se venga con nosotros.

-¡Qué buena idea, Blaise! La sentamos en una silla, y nosotros, a lo nuestro- ironizó el rubio.

-Es que soy un genio- se felicitó a sí mismo.

-Zabini, por favor, no sabes reconocer ni una ironía.

-¿No lo decías en serio?- se extrañó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo que quedarme con ella- se dejó caer en el sofá. Su amigo tomó asiento frente a la niña.

-Está como absorbida por el libro- volvieron a mirarla. Parecía que ni tan siquiera se había percatado de que tenían visita-. Esto… Luce…- la aludida levantó la vista de su libro.

-Hola, tío Blaise, no te había visto llegar.

\- Ya me había dado cuenta, ya- se rascó la nuca, con aire distraído-, oye, Luce, ¿te apetece salir con tu padre y conmigo?- el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si vais a salir para buscar novia, no- bajó la vista y continuó con su lectura.

-Aunque quiera, no puedo llevar a una niña a un sitio de esos- comentó Draco.

-No tienen nada de malo.

-No, pero para una niña de siete años, sí.

-Tío Blaise, quédate aquí con Draco y conmigo, así podemos jugar a algo los tres.

-Eso, Zabini, quédate y jugamos a la oca.

-¿Qué coño es eso?

-No se dicen palabrotas, tío Blaise, te voy a tener que lavar la boca con jabón.

-Lo siento, venga, juguemos a la oca- apenas terminó la frase, y la niña salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio, en busca de su juego de mesa.

-¿Qué es eso, tío?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-Un juego muggle, es entretenido. En ese momento, llegó la niña, con una tablero que abultaba más que ella-, ¿qué color quieres, tío Blaise?

-Esto… el azul.

-¿Qué? No, el azul lo quiero yo, sabes que siempre me pido ese color, Luce- el rubio se cruzó de brazos-, pues si no soy el azul, no juego.

-Pues no juegues, tú te lo pierdes- a la niña no le importó.

-Está bien, me conformaré con el rojo, pero, a partir de ahora, me pido ser el azul siempre, ¿me has oído, Luce?

-Perfectamente, ahora, ¡vamos a jugar!

* * *

En la sala de espera de San Mungo, se encontraban Ginny y Hermione, a su amiga ya le habían dado el alta, y estaban esperando a que saliera. Estuvieron cerca de un cuarto de hora allí, dando vueltas por la estancia, ya que estaban nerviosas y no eran capaces de sentarse y relajarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, apareció Luna, en compañía de su padre.

-Hola, chicas, muchas gracias por venir- sus amigas se acercaron hasta ella.

-No es nada, Lunita- le dijo la pelirroja. Y Hermione asintió, con una sonrisa.

-Hija, tengo que irme, quédate con tus amigas- su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

-Adiós, papá- la rubia se volvió hacia sus amigas-, chicas, ¿me ayudarían a buscar a Theodore Nott? Quiero darle las gracias.

-Sí, por supuesto, pero no sabemos dónde vive ni nada, Luna.

-Oh, por eso no os preocupéis, me he topado muchas veces con él en el Ministerio, se lo diré, ¿te parece, Luna?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Me dijo Ron que cuando te dieran el alta, que le avisara, así nos vemos todos.

-Por mi bien.

-Yo si va Harry con su noviecita, paso- a la pelirroja no le apetecía ver para nada a su ex, y mucho menos a la chica por la que la había dejado.

-Ginny, por favor, no empieces, es hora de que pases página.

-No es fácil pasar página cuando está cada dos por tres en mi casa, Hermione.

-Lo entiendo, Ginny, sé que es difícil, pero inténtalo, pon de tu parte, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, estabas enamorada de él y eras su amiga.

-Chicas, por favor, no os peleéis, si no quieres ver a Harry, quedamos otro día con él, así tú no tienes que verlo, hoy nos vemos las tres y ya está, ¿os parece?

Las chicas miraron a su amiga. Era ella la que había pasado por un mal momento, y estaba dispuesta a ver a todos sus amigos, cuando lo más probable fuese que no tuviera ganas. Y ellas, comportándose como niñas y discutiendo delante de ella. Ginny tomó aire.

-Está bien, salgamos todos juntos, incluso Harry, yo aviso a mi hermano, ¿os parece?

-Ginny, no hace falta que veas a Harry si es difícil para ti.

-Lo sé, Hermione, pero tienes razón, he de superarlo, ya va siendo hora.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, por cierto, me dijo mi madre que vinieseis a mi casa a almorzar, que hace mucho tiempo que no os ve.

-Perfecto, tengo muchas ganas de ver a tu familia.

Las tres amigas fueron a almorzar a La Madriguera, además, así podrán avisar a los chicos, ya que Ron siempre comía en su casa y Harry la mayor parte de los días.

* * *

-¿Jugamos otra partida más?- preguntó Zabini.

-Pero si llevamos más de dos horas jugando a lo mismo, tío Blaise, estoy aburrida- Luce bostezó, empezaba a cansarse de lo mismo.

-Por favor, la última- pidió el moreno.

-Eso lo has dicho más de veinte veces.

-Ya la última de verdad, tu también quieres seguir jugando, ¿verdad que sí, Draco?

-No, ya estoy aburrido de lo mismo- le respondió el rubio.

-Y te presto la ficha azul- intentó comprarlo su mejor amigo.

-¿De verdad?- el moreno asintió-, vamos a echar una partida más.

-No, se acabó el juego, estoy aburrida- la pequeña recogió el tablero, las fichas, y los dados, y se lo llevó a su habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- inquirió el moreno.

-No sé vosotros, pero yo me voy a terminar este cuento- les informó Luce, que ya había vuelto y traía un libro entre las manos.

Los dos la miraron, mientras la niña los ignoraba por completo, se tumbaba en uno de los sofás, abría tranquilamente el libro, y empezaba a leer, como si nada, como si nadie la estuviera observando en ese momento. Blaise se sentó junto a ella, y le arrebató el libro de las manos. Luce se puso de pie en el sofá para intentar recuperar lo que era suyo, pero el moreno hizo lo mismo, poniendo el libro fuera del alcance de la niña.

-Tío Blaise, no seas crío y devuélveme mi libro, por favor- viendo que él la ignoraba, empezó a dar saltos en el sofá, intentando alcanzar el cuento.

-Blancanieves y los siete enanitos- leyó el título-, ¿de qué va esto?- en ese preciso momento, Luce dio un salto, y se colgó de la espalda del moreno, suerte que él tuvo reflejos y se llevó una mano a la espalda, sosteniendo a la pequeña, sino, esta habría terminado tirada en el suelo.

-Sí me lo devuelves, te lo leo.

-¿Es un cuento muggle?- la niña asintió-, entonces será aburrido.

-No pensabas lo mismo del parchís y también es un invento de muggles, tío Blaise- el aludido se bajó a la niña de la espalda, con la ayuda de Draco.

-Venga, vamos a darle una oportunidad a la historia, total, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer- dijo Draco, sentándose en un sofá, frente a la niña.

-Bueno, pues cuando quieras puedes empezar, Luce- Blaise tomó asiento junto a su amigo. La niña se sentó frente a ellos, y empezó a contarles la historia de Blancanieves a su padre y a Zabini.

Al principio, ellos no paraban de quejarse de lo aburrido y tonto que era ese cuento, pero a medida que la historia iba avanzando, ellos mostraban cada vez más interés. Y, cuando llegaron a la parte en la que Blancanieves toma la manzana envenenada que le da la madrastra, fingiendo ser una anciana, fue cuando no podían hacer más que escuchar a la niña, no pudiéndose creer que la joven muchacha hubiera muerto.

-No me puede creer que haya muerto- exclamó uno de ellos.

-Espera que aún no he acabado, tío Blaise.

-Pero es imposible que tenga final feliz, los muertos no pueden resucitar a menos que tengan la Piedra de Resurrección- se encargó de informarlos Draco.

-¿Me dejáis terminar la historia o no?- Luce comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Está bien, continúa- los dos guardaron silencio.

La niña leyó la parte final, en la que el Príncipe Azul despierta a Blancanieves con un beso.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿eso ha pasado de verdad?- preguntó el rubio.

-Pues claro que no, es un cuento.

-Ha sido tan bonito, un beso de su amor verdadero ha conseguido despertarla- Zabini aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, me encanta este cuento- la niña cerró el libro-, lo voy a llevar a la habitación.

-La verdad, que estos muggles tienen muy buenos inventos- le comentó Blaise cuando estuvieron los dos solos.

-Y eso que solo son juegos y cuentos de niños.

* * *

Las chicas almorzaron en casa de los Weasley, pasaron allí casi el resto de la tarde, hasta que llegó Harry junto con Cho. Todos los amigos salieron y decidieron ir a Las Tres Escobas, como en los viejos tiempos, como hacían en sus años de Hogwarts cada vez que visitaban Hogsmeade.

La tarde fue bastante incómoda para todos. Ginny no estaba a gusto en compañía de Harry ni de Chang, los cuales se habían sentado frente a ella, y ella estaba en una actitud bastante cariñosa con su novio, se notaba a mil leguas que era para poner celosa a la pelirroja, y, ciertamente, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Al lado de Ginny estaba Hermione, y, frente a ella, Ron, ellos tampoco hablaban mucho, desde que rompieron, a pesar de que no se llevaban mal, no volvieron a tener una amistad como la de sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

Y, en último lugar, al otro lado de Hermione, estaba Luna, ella era la que se sentía menos incómoda en esos momentos, charlaba con todos y no tenía ningún tipo de inconveniente en hablar con cualquiera de sus amigos.

Ginny, que ya no soportaba más las muestras de cariño de Cho para con su novio a pesar de que sus amigas intentaban distraerla lo más posible para que no le prestase atención a la pareja, se marchó la primera.

La excusa que dio fue que estaba cansada y que al día siguiente tendría que madrugar y si no se iba pronto, al día siguiente estaría agotada, pero las únicas que conocían los motivos reales por los que se iba eran sus dos mejores amigas.

Ginny iba caminando por la calle, iba bastante deprisa ya que estaba anocheciendo, además, estaba asustada, le daba la sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de ella, y le daba demasiado miedo girarse para mirar hacia atrás, por lo que optó por aligerar el ritmo y agarrar con fuerza su varita.

-¡Oye!- escuchó que decían detrás de ella, Ginny siguió su camino a mayor velocidad, escuchó pasos más cerca de ella, por lo que tomó la varita, giró con rapidez sobre sus talones y apuntó con la varita a la persona que la estaba siguiendo.

Se encontró con un chico moreno de piel, que la miraba fijamente, y tenía las palmas de las manos hacia arriba.

-Tranquila, solo quería invitarte a tomar algo- él le dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Y Ginny lentamente bajó la varita.


	9. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zabini se fue acercando lentamente a ella. La pelirroja, aunque había bajado la varita, seguía aferrada a ella. Cuando el chico estuvo bastante cerca, se dio cuenta de quién era el que llevaba un rato siguiéndola.

-Tú- lo acusó, a la vez que alzaba la varita una vez más-, me estás siguiendo, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

-Tranquila bonita, vengo en son de paz- se detuvo cuando vio que ella volvía a apuntarlo.

-No me llames bonita, Zabini- siseó, entre dientes, Ginny detestaba los hombres que decían piropos a las chicas sin conocerlas de nada.

-¿De qué me conoces?- a Blaise le extrañó que ella supiera su nombre. Aunque esa chica le sonaba familiar, ¿ya había pasado por su cama? Como fuera, aunque no repetía con las mismas mujeres, la que tenía frente a él no estaba nada mal, podría volver a acostarse con ella.

-De Hogwarts, iba un año por detrás de ti- le explicó.

-¿Weasley?- ella asintió-, vaya, qué sorpresa. Hacía ya bastante que no nos veíamos.

-Desde Hogwarts más concretamente- lo informó.

-Ya, bueno, ya que somos conocidos y eso, ¿te importaría bajar la varita?

-Preferiría no tener que hacerlo, no me apetece mucho estar desarmada frente a un ex mortífago.

-Vamos, eso pertenece al pasado, Weasley- se defendió- y no me enorgullezco demasiado de él.

-Más vale prevenir, Zabini- aunque no quería aparentarlo, estaba asustada-, lárgate y bajaré la varita.

-¿No te fías de mí?- le preguntó.

-Yo creo que es obvio, ¿no?- empezaba, además, a enfadarse.

-Vamos, jamás atacaría a una chica, y menos tan bonita como tú.

-¿Estás flirteando conmigo, Zabini?

-Yo creo que es obvio, ¿no?- le respondió exactamente con las mismas palabras que ella anteriormente había utilizado.

Ginny dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, que rápidamente borró.

-Venga, si incluso te estoy haciendo reír- le comentó.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños iría contigo a ninguna parte- se decidió y bajó su arma.

Zabini pensó que en sus mejores sueños le haría otras cosas, pero se guardó para él su pensamiento. Se acercó a ella lentamente, con cuidado, no fuera a ser que ella se lo pensara mejor y decidiera atacarlo.

-¿Te has pensado mejor mi propuesta de salir a tomar algo?- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde- le dijo.

-O sea, que no es un no rotundo- ella rió-, vamos, será solo un rato- insistió.

-Está bien, vayamos a tomarnos algo- se rindió. Total, tampoco tenía nada que perder.

-Estupendo- se aproximó más a ella-, por cierto, un placer volver a verte- le tendió una mano, que Ginny estrechó gustosa. El tiró delicadamente de su mano y la acercó a él, entonces, depositó un beso en cada una de sus mejillas.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron al local más cercano que encontraron. Zabini la acompañó hasta una mesa, tras preguntarle qué le apetecía tomar, caminó hasta la barra.

Ginny aprovechó y miró de arriba abajo a su acompañante, dándose cuenta de que el moreno no estaba nada mal. Aunque más correcto sería decir que estaba muy bien.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó, y, cuando alzó la cabeza, ya estaba allí Blaise, sentado frente a ella.

-Explícame una cosa, ¿por qué quieres tomar una copa conmigo?

-Porque te he visto y me has parecido muy atractiva, y me apetecía charlar contigo- aunque, en realidad, lo que menos le apetecía de todo era hablar, y Ginny no era tonta, lo sabía perfectamente.

-Se te olvidan varios detalles- hizo una pausa-, como por ejemplo, que soy una gryffindor.

-Hace ya años que no estamos en Hogwarts, así que ya no lo eres, además, eso de no relacionarse con otras casas es una absurdez, cosas de críos y/ o anormales.

-De acuerdo, hasta me has convencido- el aludido sonrió ampliamente-, otra cosa, se te olvida que soy una Weasley, y eso lo soy y lo seré siempre.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó, curioso.

-No sabía que alguien de tu clase social se relacionase con gente como yo- le respondió, después, dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

-¿Alguien como tú? No soy prejuicioso, o, al menos, ya no- le respondió-, y, si quieres, te lo puedo demostrar- le guió un ojo.

-Gracias, pero no- ella sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, y no iba a acabar en su cama a la primera de cambio.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora en ese bar, conversando de todo y de nada, como dos amigos que llevan tiempo sin verse.

-¡Merlín! Es muy tarde- la pelirroja se levantó de un salto de la silla que estaba ocupando- tengo que irme- tomó su bolso y de él extrajo la cartera, para pagar lo que había consumido.

-Déjalo, yo invito- ella abrió la boca para decir algo-, en serio, acepta al menos eso, ya que no vas a aceptar otro tipo de invitación.

-De acuerdo, gracias- volvió a ponerse la chaqueta.

-Te acompaño a casa, es muy tarde para que andes por aquí tú sola- la imitó y se puso su chaqueta, dejó varios galeones sobre la mesa, y ambos salieron de allí-. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí, no lo creía, pero sí, hemos pasado un rato agradable- para qué iba a negarlo, Zabini era un chico agradable, y con el que se podía conversar de muchos temas, aunque casi todo lo llevaba al terreno sexual.

-Entonces, repetimos mañana, ¿no?- ella se detuvo a mirarlo-, ¿qué? Si te lo has pasado bien, ¿qué hay de malo en volver a quedar?

-Supongo que nada- retomó el paso-, nos vemos mañana entonces, ¿te parece?

-Me parece estupendo- caminaron un rato más en silencio hasta que ella volvió a pararse-, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó.

-Nada, es solo que estamos demasiado cerca de mi casa y podría vernos alguien de mi familia.

-Entonces, me quedo aquí- le dijo-, ¿nos vemos mañana a las diez en el mismo lugar que hoy?

-Sí, nos vemos allí, entonces- el moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron.

* * *

Hermione, como cada mañana, fue al Ministerio de Magia. Esperaba encontrarse, como casi todos los días, con Theodore Nott para decirle que su amiga quería hablar con él para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella.

Tomó el ascensor, ya que era allí donde solía verlo. Efectivamente, se encontraba allí. Entró con rapidez y se apretujó contra todas las personas que estaban en ese mismo lugar.

No se bajó cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, que era en el que ella trabajaba, siguió descendiendo, esperando a que él bajara para seguirlo.

Theodore se bajó en el séptimo piso, que correspondía al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Y Hermione salió a trompicones del ascensor para alcanzarlo.

-¡Nott!- lo llamó, el aludido se giró, miró a su alrededor, sin saber quién había pronunciado su nombre, la castaña alzó una mano para que la viera y el chico esperó hasta que ella estuvo a su alcance.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó.

-Sí, bueno no- le dijo-, verás, Luna quiere verte, para darte las gracias.

-No hace falta, de veras, díselo de mi parte, tengo que irme a trabajar.

-Nott, por favor, a ella le haría bien darte las gracias personalmente- insistió-, ella misma me ha dicho que te lo diga.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, ¿cuándo le viene bien a tu amiga?

-No lo sé, pero… podéis veros esta tarde, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-No, hoy está bien, ¿dónde nos vemos?

-¿En Las Tres Escobas?- le preguntó.

-Sí, la veré allí a las cinco, hasta luego, Granger- el chico siguió su camino.

Hermione volvió al ascensor, y esperó pacientemente hasta que éste llegó al segundo piso, en el que se encontraba el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en el cual ella trabajaba.

Se internó en su despacho y empezó su labor, otro día más, pero antes de eso, envió una carta a su amiga, explicándole en ella la hora y el lugar en la que estaba citada con el castaño.

* * *

Cerca de las cinco menos cuarto, Theo abandonó su casa para ir a las Tres Escobas, lugar en el que tenía una cita con Lovegood.

No entendía por qué la muchacha quería verlo. Sí, sabía que era para darle las gracias, cosa que, ciertamente, no era en absoluto necesario. Lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era que ella quisiera verlo siendo el hijo del que la había violado.

Él también se sentiría incómodo, sabía que no era culpable de nada, es más, incluso la había ayudado, pero le daba vergüenza mirar a la cara a la chica a la que su padre le había hecho semejante atrocidad.

Una vez en las Tres Escobas, miró a su alrededor, pero la chica aún no había llegado. Por lo que pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó en la barra, a esperarla.

No llevaba allí mucho rato cuando alguien le tocó el hombro con delicadeza.

-Hola- lo saludó la muchacha. Incluso le sonrió.

-Hola- se bajó del taburete- ¿quieres tomar algo?- ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza-, en ese caso, ¿por qué no nos sentamos en una mesa?

-Sí- ella caminó delante de Nott, y ocupó la mesa más alejada que encontró. Se sentó y el castaño hizo lo mismo, situándose frente a ella.

-Siento mucho molestarte, a lo mejor tú tenías tus planes y te los estoy estropeando, pero…- empezó a explicarse, hasta que él la interrumpió.

-No importa, no tenía nada que hacer, de veras.

-Quería darte las gracias, si no me hubieras sacado de allí, yo…- la chica bajó la mirada. Theo alargó la mano y cubrió la de Luna.

-No pienses en eso, te encontré- ella lo miró a los ojos, y él le sonrió tiernamente.

-También quería devolverte algo- Luna puso sobre la mesa una bolsa-, es la ropa que me dejaste, te la he lavado y planchado y quería devolvértela- le explicó.

-No hacía falta, en serio.

-Pero yo quería dártela, es tuya- siguió insistiendo, por el que Theo cogió la bolsa y la puso sobre la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Está bien- suspiró.

-En Hogwarts tú pertenecías a Slytherin, ¿no?- le preguntó.

-Sí- no dijo nada más, no sabía qué hablar con esa chica, no la conocía de nada, además, no se sentía cómodo allí sentado con ella después de todo lo que había pasado y dadas las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido.

Entre ellos se estaba formando un silencio bastante incómodo, que él decidió romper.

-Oye, tengo que irme- se puso en pie-, me alegra haberte visto, Lovegood.

-Lo mimo digo, y dime Luna, por favor.

-Está bien, Luna.

-Mi padre quería que te dijera algo, me dijo que te diera las gracias, y también me pidió que te invitase a cenar a nuestra casa, cuando tú puedas, claro, las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti.

-Muchas gracias Luna, pero no quiero ser una molestia, en serio, no hace falta.

-No eres ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, Theo, ¿te importa que te llame por tu nombre?

-No, para nada- le dijo-, está bien, ¿cuándo quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-Cuando estés disponible.

-Bien, ¿os viene bien mañana?- le preguntó.

-Sí, mañana me parece estupendo.

Luna le dijo la hora a la que su padre y ella solían cenar, también le dio su dirección, y, acto seguido, los dos salieron del local. Cada uno tomó una dirección distinta.

* * *

Cerca de la hora acordada con Ginny, Zabini se dispuso a salir de su casa. Al pasar por el vestíbulo, sobre la mesa que allí tenía, había un libro, más concretamente _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos._

-Mierda- exclamó. Tomó el libro y miró la hora.

Le había pedido prestado el libro a Luce ya que quería leerlo tranquilamente, la niña se lo había dejado, pero con la condición de que se lo devolviera hoy sin falta, ya que ella siempre leía ese libro antes de acostarse.

No le daba tiempo de pasarse por casa de Draco antes de su cita con la pelirroja. Se guardó el pequeño librito en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y salió apresuradamente de su casa.

Llegó al lugar acordado con Ginny, la que no tardó en aparecer.

-Hola- lo saludó.

-Hola- la miró de arriba abajo sin cortarse un pelo. Su acompañante estaba despampanante, llevaba un sencillo vestido de color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Encima llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color-, estás muy guapa.

-Gracias Zabini, tú tampoco estás mal- le dijo, con una sonrisa-, ¿vamos?

-Sí, sí- lo sacó de su ensoñación-, pero antes tengo que pasar por casa de un amigo para devolverle algo- no pensaba contarle quién era ese algo-, ¿te importa si nos pasamos antes? Es urgente.

-Y ese amigo será Malfoy, ¿cierto?- no le apetecía ver al rubio. Primeramente porque lo detestaba, y segundo porque ella siempre le había dicho a su amiga que debía decirle que tenía una hija, pero Hermione se negaba, ya que él no querría saber nada de la niña. Pues bien, ella ahora no podría contenerse las ganas de soltarle que tenía una niña maravillosa y, por ser como era, se la estaba perdiendo.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, será solo un momento- ella soltó un suspiro, asintió y caminó a su lado.

Afortunadamente, la casa del rubio no les pillaba muy lejos. El camino hacia allí lo hicieron en completo silencio.

Zabini se detuvo y ella lo imitó.

-Es aquí- señaló una gran casa, aunque no tanto como se lo esperaba. Esperaba que Malfoy viviera en una gran mansión con jardín, algo parecido a Malfoy Manor.

-De acuerdo- él caminó hasta situarse frente a la puerta de su amigo, pero ella no, se mantuvo un poco alejada, no quería toparse frente a frente con el rubio.

Blaise llamó a la puerta, y esperó. La puerta no tardó en abrirse.

-Hola, tío Blaise- lo recibió Luce. Ginny frunció el ceño. Le había abierto la puerta una niña, Draco Malfoy tenía una hija-, un segundo, voy a buscar a mi padre- se escucharon pasos muy rápidos, estaba claro que la niña había echado a correr, que se alejaban de la puerta.

-Espera, solo vine a darte esto- le gritó, y la niña volvió sobre sus pasos.

Ginny se acercó ella también a la puerta, quería ver a la niña, quería saber cómo era la hija de Malfoy, quería comprobar si se parecía a su padre, quería saber si se parecía al rubio tanto como Luce.

Cuando vio a la niña, abrió los ojos como platos, la miró unos instantes, sin reaccionar y sin poder abrir la boca para decirle algo, y la niña tampoco podía creerse que estuviera frente a su tía.

-Oh, oh- murmuró la niña, a sabiendas de que su madre no tardaría en enterarse de dónde estaba en realidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luce?- le dijo, la niña bajó la mirada. En ese momento llegó el rubio.

-Hola Blaise-, se detuvo al ver a su acompañante-, ¿chica Weasley?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta correcta sería qué hace aquí la hija de mi amiga- contraatacó ella.

-Pues pregúntaselo a ella, Weasley, que fue la que la dejó aquí.

-Luce, ¿qué está diciendo?- le preguntó a la pequeña.

-Pues… verás, es que yo…- no sabía qué explicación darle.

-Zabini, ¿qué haces con Weasley?- le preguntó el rubio, ignorando la conversación de la pelirroja con su hija.

-Tengo una cita con ella- se limitó a contestar, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y no pensabas decirme nada?- le preguntó, parecía un novio celoso.

-Bueno, no te he visto más, no he tenido lugar de darte explicaciones- y él, el que daba las explicaciones a su pareja.

-Esa no es excusa…- pero algo que dijo Weasley hizo que dejaran su pelea.

-Mejor voy a avisar a tu madre.

-¿Cómo, te vas, y nuestra cita?- le preguntó Blaise.

-¿Cómo que su madre, si está en no sé dónde debido a sé qué misión?- le preguntó el rubio a la vez que el moreno.

-Parece que no solo debes explicaciones a tu madre, Luce- después, se dirigió a Zabini-, vengo en un rato, no te vayas- sacó su varita y desapareció.

-¿Cómo que va a buscar a tu madre, Luce?- le preguntó el rubio-, no entiendo nada.

La niña no le respondió, se limitó a agachar su rubia cabecita de nuevo. Sabía que su madre iba a enfadarse con ella, pero su madre era buena, la comprendería, entendería que ella solo quisiese conocer a su padre.

Pero ahí estaba el problema, no conocía a su padre. Había pasado solo unos días con él, no sabía nada de nada de Draco, y no iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerlo nunca, ya que Hermione vendría a por ella y se la llevaría.

-Luce, te he hecho una pregunta- le dijo.

-Sí, te lo explicaré todo cuando venga mi mamá. Voy a recoger mis cosas- y se marchó a su improvisada habitación.

-¿Su madre?, ¿no estaba de viaje?- le preguntó Zabini.

-Sí, pero parece que tu amiguita la pelirroja no lo sabía y va a enviarle una carta o algo a Granger- le respondió-, ella no va a venir, sabe que la niña está aquí, fue ella la que me la dejó en la puerta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Luce va a recoger sus cosas?- otra pregunta.

-Supongo que cuando Weasley sepa que ella está de misión, querrá llevarse a la niña, no le veo otra explicación.

* * *

Hermione acababa de llegar a su casa, después de trabajar pasó a hacerles una visita a sus padres, a lo que ya hacía unas semanas que no veía.

Estaba exhausta, el día de hoy había sido muy largo, había tenido más trabajo en el Ministerio que de costumbre. Por eso, lo primero que hizo fue ir a darse un baño, pero ni le dio tiempo a quitarse la camisa, cuando empezó a escuchar golpes.

Estaban llamando a su puerta con bastante insistencia. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y abrió la puerta.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó-, ¿qué ocurre?

-Es Luce…

-¿Luce?, ¿está bien?, ¿le ha pasado algo?- no dejó terminar la frase de su amiga. Ya estaba preocupada por su niña, algo le tenía que haber pasado para que su amiga llegase así.

-No te preocupes, está bien- le respondió.

-¿Entonces?

-Luce está en casa de Malfoy- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-Eso es imposible- dijo más para sí misma que para la pelirroja-, Malfoy ni tan siquiera sabe de la existencia de la niña.

-Sí, sí que lo sabe.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla, ¿dónde vive Malfoy?- la pelirroja sacó de nuevo su varita.

-Dame la mano, te llevo yo- Hermione tomó la mano de su amiga, en un instante, pasaron de estar en su casa a estar en la calle, frente a otra casa bastante más grande que la suya.

-Es aquí- le explicó Ginny.

-¿Segura?- quería asegurarse de que no llamaban al lugar equivocado.

-Cien por cien- la castaña tomó aire y acto seguido llamó un par de veces a la puerta con los nudillos.

Y esperó.

No tardaron en recibirla.

-¿Granger?- murmuró Draco, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Hola, Malfoy- lo saludó.

* * *

 **Hola! Pues hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a Meraki Black, Gaby y JeAn Tonks BaEs por comentar.**

 **También quería comentarles que he publicado un nuevo OS, también Dramione. Les dejo por aquí el enlace por si quieren leerlo**

 **s/12841749/1/Tu-cabello**

 **Gracias, nos leemos pronto! :)**


	10. Despedida

-¿Granger?- murmuró Draco, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Hola, Malfoy- lo saludó.

Draco se la quedó mirando unos instantes.

-Granger… pero tú no estabas en, en… ¿dónde estabas?- le preguntó finalmente.

-Es una larga historia- se limitó a responderle, a saber lo que le había contado su hija-, ¿dónde está Luce, Malfoy?- le preguntó, aparte de que ya estaba deseosa de ver a su hija, ella era la única que podía explicar lo que estaba pasando.

-Está aquí- le dijo-, pasa- se hizo a un lado, y ella aceptó la invitación. Cuando pasó por delante de él, un delicioso olor a vainilla inundó sus fosas nasales.

El rubio clavó su vista en el trasero de Hermione. Ginny, que venía acompañando a su amiga, se dio cuenta del repaso que el rubio le había dado. Ella entró a la casa tras Hermione, sin esperar invitación alguna.

Zabini estaba dentro, apoyado en el respaldo de uno de los sofás que ocupaban la estancia, y se irguió de golpe cuando vio entrar a Granger, pero no le dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca, ya que la pelirroja se le adelantó:

-Zabini, tú y yo nos vamos.

-Pero…- protestó.

-Ahora- Ginny sabía que lo mejor era dejarlos solos para que arreglaran las cosas con su hija, pero la curiosidad vencía al moreno, que quería quedarse para ver qué estaba pasando allí-. Vamos.

El chico, cabizbajo, la siguió, era mejor no contradecirla. Ginny se despidió de su amiga y los dos salieron de la casa del rubio.

-¡Luce!- llamó Draco a la niña, ya que entre él y la castaña se estaba formando un silencio bastante incómodo.

La niña asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de lo que, se suponía, era su dormitorio, entonces, vio a su madre.

-¡Mami!- la llamó, y echó a correr en busca de ella.

-Oh, Luce- exclamó Hermione cuando la vio, la pequeña llegó a su lado y rodeó la cintura de su madre, la que la abrazó con fuerza-, te he echado mucho de menos- le dio un beso en la cabeza a la pequeña.

Draco se limitó a observar toda la escena en silencio. Desde luego que no le cabía duda alguna de que la castaña era una madre ejemplar. Granger era el tipo de mujer que a él le gustaba para ser madre de sus hijos. Aunque ciertamente, era la madre de su hija.

-Menos mal que estás bien, cariño- Hermione no paraba de besar a su pequeña. Al rubio le sentó bastante mal el comentario. Él era más que capaz de cuidar de una niña, lo había demostrado estos últimos días, ¿no?

-Mami, ¿eso significa que no estás enfadada conmigo?- le preguntó inocentemente.

-Eso significa que te he echado mucho de menos y estaba más que preocupada por ti- hizo una pausa-, pero sí que estoy enfadada, Luce. Me has mentido.

La aludida agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Hermione no le preguntó a la niña por qué lo había hecho, sabía más que de sobra que su hija ansiaba conocer a su padre.

-Me debes una explicación, ¿cierto?- Luce asintió- y me parece que no solo a mí-, Luce miró a Draco sabiendo que se madre se estaba refiriendo a él-, también le debes una explicación a… a…- no sabía cómo llamarlo. ¿Draco? Ella nunca se había tomado con él esas confianzas. ¿Malfoy? No le parecía que lo correcto fuese llamarlo por el apellido delante de Luce. ¿Tu padre? Ella siempre que hablaba a Luce acerca del rubio, lo llamaba así, pero ahora que él estaba delante se sentiría incómoda llamándolo de ese modo-… él- se decidió por lo más fácil, el pronombre.

-Sí- respondió, bajito.

-Vamos a ver- decidió que ya era hora de manifestarse-, creo que la que me debes una explicación eres tú, y no Luce- le dijo el rubio.

-Verás…- empezó la castaña, pero él la interrumpió.

-Tú dejaste a Luce en mi puerta y desapareciste. Ni siquiera diste la cara, Granger- empezó- y ella me explicó que estabas en no sé dónde debido a no sé qué misión secreta, y ahora vienes aquí pidiendo explicaciones. Las cosas no se hacen así- se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

Hermione empezó a enfadarse, él no sabía nada y se atrevía a hablarle con esa prepotencia, además, si le pedía explicaciones a su hija, sería por algo.

-Para empezar- lo apuntó con el dedo índice-, yo no dejé a mi hija en la puerta de tu casa, ni tampoco he estado en ninguna misión.

-¿Entonces?, ¿qué cojones está pasando aquí?- le exigió saber.

-No sé por qué mi hija está aquí, Malfoy. Yo la dejé en el colegio que han abierto en el que preparan a futuros magos. Y si prestases atención, me hubieses escuchado decirle que nos debe una explicación a los dos. Pero, ¿sabes?, creo que no te mereces ninguna explicación, nos vamos- tomó a Luce de la mano y echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero el rubio fue más rápido y se colocó delante de la puerta, impidiéndoles el paso.

-Déjanos pasar, Malfoy- le dijo la castaña.

-Me debéis una explicación, y hasta que no me la deis, de aquí no se mueve nadie- estiró los brazos frente a la puerta.

-Muy bien, estupendo- ironizó ella-, deja de comportarte como un niño y quítate.

-Creo que merezco una explicación, una vez me digáis lo que está pasando ahí, dejaré que os vayáis- siguió él, en sus trece.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo, también te incumbe- se rindió Hermione-, Luce, después de que te dejara en el colegio, ¿qué hiciste?

-Pues… vine a casa de Draco.

-Entonces, ¿todo lo que me contaste era mentira?- quiso saber Draco.

-Todo excepto que eres mi padre- le contestó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, cariño?

-Porque yo quería conocerlo, y tú no querías, entonces te dije que quería ir a esa escuela para cuando tú te fueras, poder venir aquí- explicó.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde vive, Luce?

-Sabía que aún vivía en Londres porque una vez lo vimos por la calle, ¿te acuerdas, mamá?- ella asintió-, y cuando me salí de la escuela, fui preguntando a las personas por la calle que si sabían dónde vivía Draco Malfoy.

-Te podría haber pasado algo, hija.

-Pero no me pasó nada, mamá.

-Ya hablaremos en casa- se giró hacia Malfoy-, ¿quieres saber algo más?- él negó con la cabeza. En realidad, quería preguntar muchas cosas, lo principal que quería saber era por qué Granger no le dijo que estaba embarazada.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos- la castaña le dio la mano a su hija, pero la niña la soltó.

-Espera, tengo que recoger mis cosas- y echó a correr por el pasillo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que regresara su hija y deseando que no tardase mucho, no le apetecía estar a solas con Malfoy.

-Vaya con Luce- intentó romper el hielo, pero como ella no decía nada, prosiguió-, nos ha salido lista la niña, ¿eh?- bromeó. Hermione lo miró unos instantes, no pudiéndose creer que Malfoy hubiese dicho eso.

-Sí- se limitó a responder. Y Draco no volvió a hacer ningún otro absurdo comentario. Luce solo tardó un par de minutos en regresar, con la mochila colgada del hombro.

-Ya estoy lista, mamá- le dijo, llegando hasta ella.

-¿No se te olvida nada?- la aludida negó con la cabeza-, ¿segura?- Luce puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Que sí, mamá- le dijo, con voz aburrida.

-Bien, pues en ese caso…- le tendió la mano a su hija-, despídete y nos vamos, cielo.

La pequeña se acercó tímidamente a su padre. Él también avanzó hasta ella, incómodo. A él nunca le habían gustado las despedidas, pero no por el hecho de que eso significase que estaría una temporada sin ver a alguien, sino porque no sabía qué decir o hacer en tales momentos.

Hasta le incomodaba despedirse de sus padres, sobre todo de su madre, cuando iba a Hogwarts, cómo no iba a resultarle extraño despedirse de una niña, y más conociéndola desde hacía tan poco tiempo, y aún más siendo su hija.

-Adiós, Draco- empezó ella-, espero que no te hayas enfadado.

-Qué va. Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte- le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara, Hermione arqueó una ceja, ¿en verdad pensaba despedirse así de su propia hija? Pues sí, al fin y al cabo, era Malfoy. Luce se acercó más a él hasta darle la mano.

Draco se la estrechó con delicadeza y le sonrió sincera y abiertamente. Ella le devolvió esa sonrisa, cosa que derritió al rubio, que se puso en cuclillas, tiró de la mano que estaba sosteniendo de Luce, y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, Luce, ha sido maravilloso conocerte- la castaña no podía creerse que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de la boca del rubio.

-Yo también me lo he pasado genial, Draco- se removió entre sus brazos, se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio se puso de pie.

-Adiós- repitió Luce. El rubio le sonrió, no le salían las palabras. La niña tomó la mano de su madre, y las dos echaron a andar de nuevo hacia la puerta. Él les abrió.

-Adiós, Luce, cuídate mucho- ella asintió-, adiós, Granger.

-Adiós, Malfoy- se despidió también la castaña. Ambas se marcharon de la casa de Draco.

Las observó alejarse, hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, acto seguido, cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en ella.

-Señor Malfoy- Dobby se acercó a él-, ¿se encuentra bien?- pero no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

-¿Qué crees que pasará?- preguntó, por enésima vez.

-No lo sé, Zabini, y, la verdad, no es asunto nuestro, es cosa de ellos dos con Luce- intentó zanjar la pelirroja.

-Tengo curiosidad- mencionó.

-Sí, yo también quiero saber qué ha pasado, pero ya nos enteraremos, todo a su debido tiempo.

-Tendríamos que habernos quedado a mirar.

-A nosotros eso no nos incumbe- se llevó la copa a los labios.

-Si tú lo dices- pensó que lo mejor era dejar el tema y dejar de discutir con la chica sobre lo mismo, aunque, verdaderamente, a ellos no les importaba, o, mejor dicho, no tendría por qué importarles.

Zabini, por regla general, siempre se acostaba con las mujeres en la primera cita, pero con Ginny estaba siendo distinto, ni siquiera se atrevía a insinuarse a la chica, sabía que ella no caería a la primera de cambio, ya lo había comprobado el día anterior.

Pero solo sería cuestión de esperar y tener paciencia. Tarde o temprano caería, como todas.

-Creía que estabas con Potter.

-Tú lo has dicho, estaba- le dio un gran sorbo a la copa.

-¿Y qué pasó?- le preguntó, pero ella no le respondía-, no te preocupes, si no quieres hablar del tema, lo entiendo.

-Chang, ¿sabes quién es?- el moreno asintió-, me dejó por ella.

-¿Te fue infiel?

-No, bueno, al menos que yo sepa, me dijo que un día se topó con ella y salieron a tomar un café, y desde ese día, quedaban todas las tardes, y dice que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella y no de mí.

-¿Hace mucho de eso?- siguió con la entrevista.

-Casi un año- le contestó.

Zabini no le hizo ninguna pregunta más, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Le dijo a Ginny que si le apetecía bailar y ella, por supuesto, aceptó.

Pasaron casi el resto de la noche bailando y bebiendo. De repente, Ginny se sentó en una silla, y apoyó la cabeza en la barra. Él se acercó, preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Y todavía lo quiero, hace casi un año que me dejó y aún sigo enamorada de él- Zabini acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de ella-, después de lo que me dijo y lo sigo amando. ¿Sabes qué me dijo?- él negó con la cabeza-, que me veía como una hermana, que había confundido el amor con el cariño entre hermanos. Y que él pensaba mucho en Cho. Después de todo lo que he pasado por él, que se fue durante meses a buscar los malditos horrocruxes y yo lo estuve esperando, todos los días pensaba en él y suplicaba porque no le pasara nada. Y él me viene con que me quiere como a una hermana- ella le dio un gran trago a su copa y la dejó sobre la barra, y Zabini, disimuladamente, se la apartó.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- se puso en pie.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella-, te he dado el coñazo con mis tonterías.

-No me has dado el coñazo, y no son tonterías, pero ya es tarde, y estás borracha.

-Eso es mentira- lo apuntó con el dedo índice.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa- la tomó del codo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

* * *

-Lo siento mucho, mamá- le dijo Luce, nada más entrar a su casa-, perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Luce. Pero había otras formas de conocer a tu padre sin tener que escaparte del colegio y sin tener que mentirme.

-Lo sé, pero tú nunca me has llevado a conocerlo, y te lo he pedido muchas veces.

-Sabes que tu padre y yo no somos precisamente amigos, hija.

-Lo sé.

-La próxima vez no me mientas, si quieres ir otro día a verlo, pues puedo llevarte y recogerte al rato- la niña asintió, aunque ya sabía que no iba a volver a ver a Draco. Ella no le iba a decir a su madre que quería verlo, al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué iba a ir a visitar a una persona que ni siquiera la quería?

-De acuerdo.

-Venga, ve a lavarte los dientes, y a la cama, que es muy tarde- y la niña echó a correr escaleras arriba.

Luce entró al baño, se subió encima del taburete que allí había para poder llegar al lavabo, y se cepilló los dientes. Después fue corriendo hasta su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama a esperar a que su madre fuera para arroparla, como todas las noches.

A los pocos minutos, entró la castaña. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Luce.

-Mamá, ¿tú me quieres?- le preguntó.

-Más que a nada en el mundo, Luce- abrazó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente-, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada- mintió y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

-Es por tu padre, ¿verdad?- la niña asintió.

-Yo le he cogido cariño estos días, y pensé que él también a mí, o al menos pensé que le caía bien, tenía la esperanza de que me diría que quería verme más veces.

-Estoy segura de que tu padre te quiere, pero a él le cuesta más expresar sus sentimientos, cariño.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no quiere seguir viéndome?

-Seguro que quiere seguir viéndote, pero no se ha atrevido a decírtelo- se armó de valor para decir lo siguiente:-, mañana iré a su casa para decirle que quieres conocerlo mejor. ¿Te parece?

-Pero, ¿y si no quiere conocerme?

-Ya verás cómo sí, ahora a dormir, buenas noches- se levantó de la cama, arropó a Luce con las sábanas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, mami- Hermione salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta entreabierta.

La castaña se metió en la cama, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche un tomó un libro.

Llevaba más de diez minutos leyendo y releyendo la misma página y aún no se había enterado de lo que decía.

Ella estaba pensando en su hija y en Malfoy.

Primeramente pensó que el rubio no quería saber más de su hija, ya que se había mostrado bastante frío con ella. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era así, que estaba equivocada, quizá Malfoy no quería a la niña, pero de lo que ella estaba segura era de que le había cogido cariño y se dio cuenta de ello cuando él la abrazó.

Mañana dejaría a Luce con sus padres e iría a la casa del rubio para hablar con él. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que charlar con el rubio, pero lo haría por Luce, porque la niña quería a Draco.

Además, sabía que le debía más de una explicación al rubio, y que él se la pediría, y era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el primer momento y resolver sus asuntos a solas que con Luce presente.

Cerró el libro y se tumbó. Y pensó en Malfoy, estaba claro que había cambiado. Jamás pensó que fuese a reconocer como suya una niña mestiza, jamás. Tampoco se imaginó que se iba a mostrar incluso cariñoso con la pequeña. Parecía que la guerra lo había cambiado.

Y no solo había cambiado su forma de ser, sino también físicamente.

Draco estaba más atractivo que la última vez que lo vio. Medía más o menos lo mismo que hace unos ocho años, pero estaba más fuerte y tenía una espalda más ancha. Su rostro había perdido toda marca de la niñez. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y los pómulos más marcados.

Era atractivo y guapo.

No podía negarlo, a ella le atraía el rubio. ¿Qué mujer no se sentiría atraída por él? Ninguna en su sano juicio.

* * *

Draco se sentó en el sofá. Iba a extrañar a Luce, a pesar de haber pasado muy poco tiempo con ella, le había tomado cariño. Luce era una niña muy agradable y que sabía hacerse querer. A pesar de que a veces, o casi siempre le parecía molesta, la pequeña le agradaba y mucho.

Pero quizá Granger no quería que la niña pasase tiempo con él. Desde luego no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia enterarse de que Luce había estado con él.

Aunque la castaña era comprensiva y sabía que su hija también quería pasar tiempo con él, ¿por qué se iba a negar a que se vieran? Él tenía el mismo derecho que ella a estar con Luce. Era su padre.

Intentaría ponerse en contacto con la niña y le daba exactamente igual si a su madre le parecía bien o no.

Luego pensó en Granger y su cambio.

Su pecho se había desarrollado, tenía la cintura más estrecha y las caderas más anchas que la última vez que la vio.

Y parecía que al fin había sido capaz de domar su melena, por lo que ya no tenía el pelo enmarañado y encrespado, sino que lucía una cascada de rizos.

Granger, como el buen vino, había mejorado con el paso del tiempo. Y eso que había dado a luz, que muchas mujeres tras el parto ganan peso.

Ella no, a ella parecía que le había sentado bien ser madre.

 **Pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo! Gracias a todas las personas que leéis y seguís mi historia, y en especial a aquellas que dejáis un comentario :)**

 **Por cierto , he escrito un pequeño OS, así que sí quieren ver a nuestro rubio favorito montar en coche, pasen por mi perfil, porque creo que ya n ose pueden pegar enlaces en Fanfiction :)**


	11. De citas y explicaciones

-Gracias por haberme invitado a cenar, señor Lovegood- le dijo Theo cuando el padre de Luna lo recibió.

-Gracias a ti por lo que hiciste por mi hija, siempre serás bienvenido- el castaño empezaba a sentirse incómodo-, vamos, pasa. Mi Luna bajará en un momento.

El señor Lovegood lo guió hasta el comedor y le invitó a sentarse frente a la mesa.

-Hola, Theo- el chico giró la cabeza hacia Luna, que estaba bajando en ese instante las escaleras-, me alegra que aceptaras nuestra invitación- la chica depositó un beso en cada una de las mejillas de Theo, el que cada vez se sentía más incómodo.

-La cena ya está lista- Xenophilius regresó con una gran bandeja repleta de comida. Luna se levantó y sirvió los platos a cada uno.

-La cena está deliciosa- comentó Theo, cuando se llevó el primer bocado de asado a la boca.

-Gracias, hijo- durante la cena, el padre de Luna le habló al castaño sobre su trabajo. A él en realidad no era que le apasionara el tema, pero prefería que siguiera hablando a que se formase un incómodo silencio, ya que él no era muy hablador.

-Luna, mientras recojo los platos podrías enseñarle a Theo las pinturas que hiciste de tus amigos.

-Claro, vamos- tomó al muchacho de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras arriba. Se sentía muy a gusto con la mano de Luna estrechando la suya con delicadeza.

Ella se detuvo y él hizo lo mismo. Y se encontró frente a una habitación en la que estaban pintados los rostros de Potter y el resto de sus amigos en el techo.

-Vaya, eres una gran artista- le dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- la chica le sonrió abiertamente, y él le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde.

-¿Tan pronto?, pero si acabas de llegar- le dirigió una mirada triste.

-Lo siento de veras, pero he de irme.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta, entonces- juntos bajaron las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias por la cena, ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Lovegood- se despidió.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, y dime Xenophilius- el castaño asintió.

-Espero verte otro día- le dijo Luna.

-¿Te apetece salir mañana a tomar algo?- en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió de lo dicho. No era que no le apeteciera salir con la chica, si lo había dicho, era porque le gustaba su compañía, era solo se sentía mal por ser el hijo del violador de Luna.

-Claro- le sonrió de nuevo.

-Bien, mañana pasa a recogerte, ¿te viene bien a las nueve?- quiso saber.

-Sí, a las nueve me parece perfecto.

-Entonces, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Theo.

* * *

Zabini estaba acostado cuando escuchó unos golpes. Levantó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, que estaba justo enfrente de la cama. ¿Quién cojones hacía tanto ruido a esas horas de la mañana? Volvió a echarse y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada, ya que los golpes cada vez eran más insistentes y fuertes.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Los golpes lo estaban dando a su puerta, alguien había ido a su casa. ¿Tan temprano?

Primeramente pensó en que era mejor ignorarlos, ya se cansarían de llamar. Pero se lo pensó mejor y se levantó, si alguien era tan insistente, quizá era porque había sucedido al malo.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies. El que llamaba con tanta insistencia no resultó ser otro que Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- le preguntó, frotándose los ojos, ya que le molestaba el sol.

-Son las diez de la mañana- entró cuando su amigo se hizo a un lado.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, solo quiero pedirte un favor- le comentó.

-Pues tú dirás- se dejó caer sobre el sofá. El rubio se sentó frente a él.

-Me gustaría que le preguntases a la pelirroja que dónde vive Granger.

-¿Para qué quieres saber dónde vive Granger?- le preguntó-, ¿acaso quieres hacerle otro hijo?

-No seas imbécil, Blaise- espetó.

-Oye, que yo me tiraría a Granger encantado, no recordaba que estuviera tan buena- le dijo-, ahora comprendo por qué te la tiraste.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercarte a ella- sonó amenazante.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- se llevó una mano a la barbilla-, parece que a alguien le gusta la castañita.

-No es eso, es solo que no estaría bien que te acostaras con Weasley y con Granger, son amigas- se excusó.

-Draco, se te ve el plumero. Tú y yo nos hemos acostado hasta con gemelas.

-Bueno, piensa lo que te dé la gana, pero a Granger no te acerques, es más, ni la mires, confórmate con la pelirroja.

-Sabes que yo nunca me fijaría en la chica de la que estás enamorado, somos amigos- bromeó. El rubio le tiró un cojín que le dio en plena cara a su amigo.

-Vístete y vamos a ver a Weasley- le exigió.

-Estará dormida, ayer nos acostamos muy tarde.

-¿Te has acostado con ella?

-No- se limitó a responder, ahora vendrían las burlas de su amigo.

-¿No? Parece que alguien ha perdido su encanto con las mujeres, o eso o que te estás enamorando.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, so imbécil- le lanzó otro cojín, que el rubio interceptó.

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó.

-Tú a veces tampoco consigues tirarte a las chicas en la primera cita.

-Zabini, me lié con Granger el primer día que hablamos como personas civilizadas. Si conseguí hacer el amor con ella la primera vez que tuvimos una especie de cita, ¿quién se va a resistir a mí? Ni siquiera Granger se resistió a mis encantos.

-¿Has dicho hacer el amor?- su amigo decidió seguir burlándose de él.

-Hacer el amor, follar, es lo mismo- intentó eludir el tema, pero eso iba a ser imposible.

-No es lo mismo, y tú jamás utilizas esa expresión. Jamás.

-La he usado miles de veces- se quejó.

-No, ni siquiera dices que haces el amor con tu novia, sino que te acuestas con ella. Reconócelo, te gusta Granger- el rubio no contestó, miró hacia otro lado, con gesto de niño enfurruñ , soy tu mejor amigo, me puedes decir lo que sea- le dijo.

-Ya, y si soy tu mejor amigo, ¿por qué no me has contado que te estabas viendo con la pelirroja?- lo miró, con las cejas alzadas.

-Tú tampoco me contaste que te habías acostado con Granger- se defendió.

-Búscate una excusa mejor, y ahora vístete que nos vamos a ver a tu pelirroja.

* * *

-Mamá- Luce entró a la cocina, ya que allí estaba su madre-, ¿de verdad vas a ir a hablar con Draco?- le preguntó.

-Sí, luego llamaré a los abuelos para decirles que te voy a llevar un rato con ellos, y me paso por casa de tu padre- le dijo, mientras seguía preparando el desayuno.

-Quiero ir contigo, mamá.

-Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, Luce, además, no quiero pelearme con tu padre delante de ti.

-Yo no quiero que te pelees con él- Luce se sentó en una silla.

-Yo tampoco quiero pelearme con él pero no nos llevamos muy bien y quizá nos enfademos un poquito- puso frente a su hija una tostada y un vaso de leche. Ella se sirvió un café y un par de tostadas y se sentó al lado de su hija.

-Mamá- la llamó.

-Dime, cariño.

-Verás, las personas que se quieren tienen hijos, ¿no?- Hermione asintió, imaginando por dónde iba a salir su hija-, entonces, ¿eso significa que Draco y tú os quisisteis?

La castaña sabía que sería muy fácil decirle que sí, que ellos estuvieron enamorados y por eso la tuvieron a ella, pero eso sería engañarla, y a ella no le gustaba mentir a su hija.

-No es tan fácil como eso, Luce- le explicó-, son cosas de mayores. Dentro de unos años lo entenderás.

-Siempre que te pregunto algo de Draco y de ti me dices que son cosas de mayores, ¿por qué?

-Verás, hay personas que tienen hijos y no tienen por qué estar enamorados, tienen hijos por otros motivos.

-Ya, y cuando sea grande, ¿lo comprenderé?

-Sí, dentro de muy pocos años lo sabrás.

-Vale, pero la próxima vez que vea a Draco le preguntaré a Draco si te quiere, a lo mejor él estaba enamorado de ti y por eso me tuvisteis a mí, ¿no crees?- la castaña asintió.

Pidió a Merlín que su hija no sacara ese tema con el rubio, a saber qué clase de burrada le soltaba a Luce.

Hermione tomó una nota mental: decirle a Draco que tratara con su hija ciertos temas con delicadeza, y que si le preguntaba por qué la habían tenido, que le dijera lo mismo que ella, que eran cosas de mayores.

Luce terminó de desayunar, cogió su jarra, ya vacía, y el plato y lo puso encima de la encimera.

-Ve a vestirte Luce, que ya mismo nos vamos.

-Vale mami- y fue a su dormitorio.

La castaña puso los platos en el fregadero los que, con un golpe de varita, empezaron a fregarse y guardarse solos.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la casa de sus padres. No tardaron en responder.

-¿Sí?- escuchó la voz de su madre por la otra línea.

-¿Mamá?- empezó-, verás, te quería preguntar si puedo dejar a Luce en vuestra casa por la mañana, es que tengo unos asuntillos que resolver.

-Claro que sí, ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó, preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes- tomó aire y se decidió a contarle a dónde iría a su madre, mejor que se lo contase ella en lugar de que lo hiciese su hija-, verás, es una larga historia, ya te lo explicaré mejor, pero es que voy a hablar con el padre de Luce.

-¿Cómo? Pero si ese chico no sabe que tiene una hija, ¿has decidido contárselo?

-No, yo no, y sí que lo sabe, de verdad mamá, es una larga historia, te la cuento luego.

-Como quieras, Hermione- se rindió.

-Hasta ahora, mamá.

-Adiós, hija- y colgó el teléfono.

En ese momento, entró Luce a la cocina dando saltitos.

-¿Estás lista, cariño?

-Sí- le respondió.

-Pues venga, vamos a casa de los abuelos.

* * *

Al final, Draco se salió con la suya y consiguió convencer a su amigo para ir a casa de Ginny.

-Esta no ha sido buena idea, Draco, verás la que va a montar su familia cuando nos vean aparecer- le dijo Blaise, a medida que se iban acercando a La Madriguera, que se veía a lo lejos.

-Me da igual- se encogió de hombros.

-A ti todo te da igual.

-Eso no es cierto- se defendió.

-Bah, si tú lo dices- decidió dar el tema por zanjado cuando llegaron a su destino.

-Bien, ¿a qué estás esperando? Llama de una vez- Draco le dio un empujón al moreno para que se acercase más a la puerta y llamara.

-¿Yo?- Zabini se puso detrás de su amigo-, llama tú, que eres el interesado.

-Pero yo no trato con Weasley para venir a su casa- Draco llamó a la puerta y empujó de nuevo a Blaise para que se colocara delante de él.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Salió a recibirlos una mujer bajita y regordeta a la que se le borró la sonrisa de la cara cuando vio quienes eran los que habían ido a su casa.

-Hola, señora Weasley- habló Zabini- hemos venido a ver a su hija, ¿puede avisarla de que estamos aquí?- ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

-Eh, sí, claro, en seguida vuelo- y entró, dejando a los chicos fuera y pensando que su hija había cambiado mucho de amistades.

-Enhorabuena, ya has conocido a tu suegra- Draco le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Como sigas haciendo el imbécil, me largo y te dejo aquí solo- amenazó.

-Tranquilo hombre, solo bromeaba- alzó ambas manos.

-Ginny baja en un par de minutos, pasad- les invitó Molly.

-No hace falta, señora Weasley, pero gracias, mejor la esperamos fuera.

-No seáis bobos. Vamos, entrad- no dijeron nada más e hicieron lo que les decía la mujer. La siguieron a lo largo del pasillo- sentaos- volvieron a obedecerla-, ¿queréis tomar algo?

-No señora Weasley, pero gracias.

-Como digáis, voy a ver si le falta mucho a mi hija- y salió por la puerta.

-Qué amable eres con tu suegra, parece que hayáis hecho buenas migas- el moreno lo ignoró.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- Ginny entró a la cocina, despeinada y con el pijama puesto.

-Draco quiere preguntarte algo- abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le dio tiempo ya que se le adelantaron.

-¿Qué coño haces en mi casa, Malfoy?- gritó Ron.

-¡Esa boca, Ronald!- se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley, a lo lejos.

-También me alegro de verte- hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-Fuera de mi casa, no sois bien recibidos ninguno de los dos, y menos tú, Malfoy- señaló la puerta de la calle, pero ninguno se movió.

-Han venido a verme a mí, Ron- le explicó su hermana.

-Acabemos con esto cuánto antes, Weasley- le dijo el rubio-, solo quiero saber dónde vive Granger.

-¿Qué te importa dónde vive Hermione?- volvió a hablar el pelirrojo-, largo de aquí y no nos molestes y mucho menos a Hermione.

-Cállate la boca, Ron- le cortó su hermana, una vez más-, ¿para qué quieres saber dónde vive mi amiga?- Ginny se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que le diría.

-Para ver a mi hija, para qué si no- lo que más le gustó fue ver la cara que se le quedó al pelirrojo, el que se quedó con la boca desencajada, como un pez fuera del agua y poco a poco su rostro iba adquiriendo la misma tonalidad que su cabello.

-Repite eso, Malfoy- le exigió.

-Quiero, ver, a, mi, hija- lo dijo despacio, como si Ron fuera corto de entendimiento.

-Tú ni tienes ninguna hija con Hermione- estaba claro que estaba furioso. Apretaba tanto los puños que los nudillos los tenía blancos.

-Claro que la tengo, Weasley, se llama Luce- le explicó.

-No te acerques a Hermione ni a su hija, Malfoy, no tienes ningún derecho.

-Claro que lo tengo, es mi hija, te repito- Ron estaba que echaba humo con las orejas-, ya sé lo que te molesta a ti- a Draco le apetecía meter más el dedo en la llaga-, lo que te jode es que Luce sea mi hija y no tuya.

El pelirrojo no respondió.

-Y también te jode que me acostara con Granger, ¿verdad?- el rubio se puso de pie-, ¿sabes?, si no hubieses sido tan gilipollas de liarte con Brown cuando ella estaba enamorada de ti, quizá podrías estar ahora con Granger y tendríais un montón de bocas que alimentar.

-Draco, ya vale- Zabini intentó hacer callar a su amigo, ya que el pelirrojo se estaba poniendo como una furia.

-¿Sabes con quién perdió Granger la virginidad?- le preguntó, él sabía que Ron se lo imaginaba, si no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, claro-, conmigo. Quizá si no hubieses estado tan entretenido con Brown su primera vez habría sido contigo.

-Te voy a matar- sacó la varita y con ella apuntó a Malfoy.

-Te voy a dar otro motivo para que te apetezca acabar conmigo- se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con malicia-, volvería a hacerle el amor a Granger mil veces más y estoy seguro de que ella estaría más que dispuesta.

-¡Te mato!- Ron iba a abalanzarse sobre él, pero Ginny le puso una mano en el pecho.

-No merece la pena, Ron- intentó calmarlo-, no te preocupes, Hermione jamás volvería a acostarse con él- ella no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de decir, pero solo lo dijo para calmar a su hermano.

La pelirroja se acercó a un cajón, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hermano. Rebuscó entre todo lo que había allí hasta que dio con un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Escribió en el trozo de papel con furia.

-Aquí tienes la dirección de Hermione- puso el pergamino sobre la mesa- ahora largo.

-¿Vas a decirle dónde vive?- chilló Ron, de nuevo.

-Gracias, chica Weasley- tomó el pergamino-, no te preocupes Weasley, si ocurre algo entre Granger y yo, te lo haré saber- añadió, y salió de la cocina.

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que su amigo no venía, regresó sobre sus pasos y vio que Zabini estaba intentando conseguir una nueva cita con Ginny, ante la atónita mirada de su hermano.

-Vámonos, Blaise- lo agarró de la camisa y tiró de él.

-¡Hasta pronto, bonita!- le gritó, cuando ya había salido de la cocina.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle una cita con su hermano delante?- le preguntó-, no puedes ser más imbécil.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, vaya espectáculo acabas de montar, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle que volverías a tirarte a Granger?

-Solo se lo he dicho para sacarlo de sus casillas, claro que no volvería a acostarme con ella, lo que pasó hace varios años fue un desliz- le dijo, aunque ni él mismo estaba muy convencido de sus palabras.

-No sé por qué, pero no me lo creo.

-Lo que te creas o no, ya no es mi problema- se paró en seco y leyó el pergamino-, yo me voy por allí- señaló en una dirección.

-De acuerdo, ya me contarás- le dio una palmada en el hombro- hasta luego- se despidió y siguió andando.

* * *

Draco sacó el trozo de pergamino que le había dado Ginny para comprobar si la casa frente a la que estaba situado era la de Granger. Efectivamente. Arrugó el papelito y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Alzó el puño para llamar pero no le dio tiempo, ya que abrieron la puerta.

-Vaya Granger, ¿estabas esperándome detrás de la puerta?- le preguntó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-¡Draco!- gritó Luce, por lo que a Hermione no le dio tiempo a responder-, ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a verte y a hablar con tu madre- miró de reojo a la castaña.

-Pasa- la niña, loca de felicidad de que su padre hubiese ido a visitarla, deslizó su mano dentro de la de Draco y tiró de él, para que entrara a su casa.

Cuando el rubio entró, Hermione cerró la puerta. Parecía que no tendría que ir a casa de Malfoy para hablar con él, el rubio había decidido buscarla.

-¿Te vas a quedar mucho rato en mi casa? Di que sí, Draco porfi, di que sí- le pidió dando saltitos a su alrededor.

-Eso no es cosa mía, sino de tu madre- ambos se volvieron para mirarla, esperando una respuesta.

-Puedes quedarte todo el rato que quieras, Malfoy- dijo. Ella con tal de ver feliz a su hija, haría lo que fuese necesario.

-¡Yupi!- empezó a aplaudir. Draco sonrió al verla tan contenta-, vamos Draco, que quiero enseñarte mi habitación y todos mis juguetes.

-Cariño- la llamó su madre-, ¿por qué no vas preparando tus cosas? Tengo que hablar con él, ¿vale?

-Está bien- aceptó a regañadientes-, pero después subes, ¿vale Draco?

-Por supuesto- le concedió su padre, y la niña salió del salón arrastrando los pies.

-Malfoy, mi hija tenía muchas ganas de conocerte y de poder pasar tiempo contigo, espero que no te tomes esto como un juego y que cuando te canses de ella, desaparezcas de su vida, ella lo pasaría muy mal- le dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes, Granger- le respondió-, ahora que conozco a _nuestra_ hija- remarcó la palabra nuestra-, tengo intención de pasar todo el tiempo que me sea posible con ella.

-Bien- fue todo lo que dijo, y se sentó en una silla-, solo quería decirte eso, puedes subir con Luce.

-Sí, pero yo no era eso solo lo que te quería decir- se sentó frente a ella-, ¿por qué no me conteste en su momento que estabas embarazada?- le preguntó.

-¿Bromeas?- el negó con la cabeza-, ¿qué pretendías que hiciera?, ¿acaso pensabas que podría presentarme en tu casa y decirte "Malfoy, verás, que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo"?- preguntó, sarcástica.

-Pues sí, así hubiese estado bien- afirmó.

-Ya, y tú habrías aceptado la noticia.

-Pues a lo mejor- se encogió de hombros. Ella lo miró fijamente-, bueno, lo más seguro hubiera sido que no, Granger, para qué voy a mentirte, pero estaba en mi derecho de saber que tengo una hija, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, lo sé, en eso llevas razón- le otorgó-, pero tenía miedo de que la rechazaras- confesó. El rubio no dijo nada, se mantuvieron durante un buen rato en silencio.

-Ahora me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido con Luce.

-Me parece bien- aceptó ella.

-Bien- él se levantó-, voy arriba con Luce.

-Espera- ella también se puso en pie-, Luce a menudo me pregunta cosas sobre nosotros y me dijo que te preguntaría que por qué la hemos tenido si no nos queríamos, yo siempre le digo que son cosas de mayores, que cuando crezca lo entenderá, te agradecería que tú le dijeras lo mismo si saca a coalición ese tema contigo, cosa que de seguro hará- le pidió.

-Descuida, lo haré- se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Una cosa más- Draco volvió a girarse para mirarla-, ¿cómo sabes mi dirección?

-Tu amiga Weasley, ella me la dio- Hermione asintió, comprendiendo.

-El dormitorio de Luce es la segunda puerta a la derecha- y Malfoy salió del comedor.

Hermione llamó a su madre para decirle que había cambiado de planes y que no le llevaría a Luce.

Malfoy se pasó el resto de la tarde en casa de Hermione y Luce, almorzó con ellas incluso. La pequeña estaba que no cabía de felicidad, ella que pensaba que Draco ya no querría saber nada más de ella, y se había encontrado con esta sorpresa.

Pero a Hermione y a Draco se les hacía bastante extraña la situación de estar los dos juntos en la misma sala sin peleas ni insultos.

-Luce, me voy a ir- le dijo su padre.

-Pero si acabas de llegar- se quejó.

-Llevo aquí toda las tarde, Luce- el rubio se puso de pie-, ¿te gustaría venir mañana a mi casa y quedarte a cenar allí?

-¡Sí!- gritó.

-Antes creo que deberías preguntarle a tu madre si le parece una buena idea- la niña miró a la castaña.

-Claro que sí, cariño.

-Me paso por ti a la hora de merendar, ¿te parece bien?- ella asintió.

-Hasta mañana, entonces- Luce se despidió de Malfoy con un beso y un abrazo.

-Adiós, Granger.

-Hasta mañana- ella cerró la puerta tras el rubio.

-¿Has escuchado, mami? Mañana voy a ver a mi padre otra vez.

-Sí, me alegro mucho, cariño.

-Y yo- abrazó a su madre-, mi padre es muy simpático, ¿verdad?

-Sí- aceptó, aunque ella no creía que fuera tan simpático como decía su hija.

* * *

Astoria siguió aporreando la puerta de la casa de su novio.

-¿Dónde está ese maldito elfo?- gruñó, por lo bajo-, ¡Dobby, abre la puerta de una maldita vez!

-Dobby no está- el rubio, que acababa de llegar a su casa, se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo que no está?

-Es su día libre.

-Oh, se me olvidaba las estupideces que haces últimamente.

-Deja de quejarte, Astoria, por favor- la morena se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?

-He ido a visitar a mi hija- le explicó. El rubio abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a su pareja.

-¿Cuándo vamos a salir los dos juntos, Draco?- le preguntó-, ya apenas pasamos tiempo juntos.

-Tienes razón- le concedió.

-Siempre tengo razón- él no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero decidió que lo mejor era no contradecirla-, salgamos mañana a cenar.

-Mañana no puedo, he quedado con Luce.

-Pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo, Draco- hizo un mohín.

-¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros?

-¿Bromeas?, tu hija no me soporta.

-Eres tú la que no la soporta, Astoria- le dijo-, vamos, así intentas hacerte amiga de ella.

-No quiero llevarme bien con una niña- miró hacia otro lado.

-Pero a mí me gustaría que mi hija y mi novia se llevasen bien- la abrazó por detrás, sabía cómo ganársela.

-Está bien, mañana cenamos los tres juntos- se rindió-, por cierto, no me has preguntado a qué he venido.

-Cierto, ¿y a qué has venido?- Astoria se giró para quedar frente a él.

-A pasar un ratito contigo- le dijo de manera coqueta.

Draco se inclinó y la besó, ella le echó los brazos por encima del cuello y le devolvió el beso con pasión.

-Vamos a tu habitación, cariño- le susurró a Draco al oído, el que asintió y caminó hasta su dormitorio sin dejar de besar a Astoria ni un solo instante.


	12. Cena y discusión

Cuando Draco se despertó, cegado por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que Astoria no estaba a su lado. Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó, y, cuando se agachó para recoger los pantalones, que estaban tirados en el suelo, entró su novia.

-Buenos días- lo saludó la morena-, ¿cómo has dormido?- Draco levantó su vista para mirarla. Llevaba tan solo puesta la ropa interior y una de las camisas de Draco sin abotonar.

-¿De dónde has cogido esa camisa, Astoria?- le preguntó.

-De tu armario, de dónde si no- la morena se acercó a él, que se levantó y se subió los pantalones.

-Te he dicho como mil veces que no te pongas mis camisas limpias porque después se quedan impregnadas del aroma de tu colonia y no soporto como huele- gruñó.

-Para empezar, yo no uso colonia, si no perfume- se cruzó de brazos, claramente ofendida-, y huele bien.

-Olería bien si no te echases medio litro de tu maldito perfume.

-No te pongas así, es solo una camisa, Dobby la lavará y asunto arreglado.

-Voy al baño que no tengo ganas de discutir contigo tan temprano- salió de su dormitorio sin mirar a la morena.

-¡Dobby!- llamó al elfo-, ¡prepara en desayuno!- le gritó.

-En seguida, señorita Greengrass- obedeció el pequeño elfo doméstico.

Astoria se abotonó la camisa de Draco, se calzó sus zapatos, se recogió el pelo y se dirigió a la cocina. Se sentó en una silla, frente a la mesa, y esperó hasta que el elfo le sirvió el desayuno.

Al rato, entró Draco y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Sigues enfadado?- le preguntó su novia.

-No- y mordió su tostada- solo que te he dicho cientos de veces que no te pongas mis camisas limpias.

-Lo siento, Draco- se disculpó. El rubio asintió-, ¿a qué hora me paso esta noche?

-Pues a lo hora de cenar- bebió un gran trago de su zumo-, pásate sobre las nueve y media, me llegaré a por Luce sobre las nueve, y si no estoy aún, te recibirá Dobby.

La chica, que ya había terminado de desayunar, se acercó a Draco y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué te parece si después de cenar nos vamos tú y yo a algún sitio?- lo besó en el cuello.

-No creo que sea posible, Luce se quedará a dormir- ella suspiró.

-Draco, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo- empezó a deslizar sus dedos sobre el pecho desnudo de él.

-No pasamos más tiempo juntos porque no quieres.

-¿Que no quiero?- preguntó-, tú no pones de tu parte, últimamente siempre estás con tu hija.

-Me he perdido casi ocho años de su vida, ahora me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? Soy tu pareja, ¿acaso no soy importante para ti?- estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No montes ningún numerito, por favor- le pidió- puedes estar con nosotros dos siempre que quieras.

-¿Con ese pequeño monstruito?, lo lamento, pero no- se cruzó de brazos.

-No la llames así, es mi hija- la defendió.

-Quién te ha visto y quién te ve- lo señaló con un dedo-, acabas de descubrir hace nada que tienes una hija y te has vuelto más responsable.

-Como debe ser- se limitó a contestar.

-Lo que tú digas- murmuró por lo bajini, aún así, él la escuchó, pero le hizo caso omiso- voy a cambiarme de ropa y me voy, ya nos veremos esta noche- Astoria se dirigió hasta el cuarto del rubio, y, cuando pasó por su lado, éste le dio una palmada en el trasero.

-¡Oye!- lo regañó ella en broma y Draco se rió.

* * *

Luce estaba en su habitación, guardando algunas cosas, como el pijama y el cepillo de dientes en una mochila, ya que hoy cenaría con su padre, y lo más probable era que se quedase en casa del rubio a dormir.

-¡Luce!- escuchó que la llamaba su madre, desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Voy!- gritó, salió de su dormitorio y bajó las escaleras, llegando hasta donde se encontraba su madre.

-¿Lo tienes ya todo listo?- le preguntó.

-Sí, mamá.

-Muy bien, cielo- Hermione miró su reloj de muñeca-, la tía Ginny está a punto de venir, yo voy a cambiarme de ropa, ábrele tú, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá- le dijo-, ¿vais a salir?

-Sí, es que dice que tiene que contarme una cosa importante sobre… su trabajo- inventó en último momento. En verdad le había dicho por carta que tenía que contarle algo muy importante sobre Malfoy.

-Ah- dijo la pequeña.

-Voy a cambiarme que se me hace tarde- y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras.

-Mami, no corras te vayas a caer- le dijo lo que le solía decir la castaña a ella. Luce iba a entrar al salón cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se acercó y abrió. Pero no era la pelirroja, sino su padre.

-Hola, Draco- lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él. Cerró la puerta detrás del rubio.

-Hola, Luce- la saludó-, ¿estás lista para que nos vayamos?

-Sí, espera que baje mi madre, que se está cambiando de ropa porque se va con su amiga, me despido de ella y nos vamos, ¿vale?

-Claro- aceptó, se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

-Vamos al salón mientras- echó a andar y él la siguió.

Hermione, que había escuchado llamar a la puerta, se pensó que era Ginny la que había llegado, por lo que se enfundó unos vaqueros y ni tan siquiera se los abotonó, cogió una blusa de la percha y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡Ginny!- gritó, mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras-, espera un segundo que se me ha hecho un poco tarde y…- entró al salón y vio que la persona que había llegado no era su amiga, sino que era Malfoy, el que la estaba mirando de arriba abajo- joder, Malfoy- exclamó, avergonzada, se dio la vuelta con rapidez, se puso la blusa y abotonó la camisa y los pantalones.

A pesar de que ella había tardado tres segundos en darse cuenta y reaccionar, esos segundos fueron suficientes para que el rubio contemplara todo su cuerpo. Descubriendo que, bajo ese sostén rosa palo, se escondían unos pechos más desarrollados que la última vez que los vio, al menos, que él recordara. Admiró su estrecha cintura y sus caderas redondeadas y algo más anchas. Hasta le dio tiempo de ver el filo de sus braguitas, también de color rosa palo, por lo que supuso que llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior.

Y, cuando se dio la vuelta para ponerse la blusa, clavó la vista en su trasero, y en sus piernas largas y firmes.

-Luce- la castaña se había vuelto para mirar a la niña, y Draco sonrió al ver que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave tono rojo-, ve arriba a por tus cosas, cariño- la aludida asintió y salió rápidamente del salón.

-No te avergüences, Granger- le dijo-, he visto menos de lo que vi hace ocho años- ella lo miró desafiante, pero no respondió, y él no le dijo nada más.

-Ya estoy lista- se acercó a su madre, Hermione se agachó y le dio un beso a su hija.

-Granger, ¿te importa que se quede a dormir en mi casa?

-No, me parece bien- le respondió, pero sin mirarlo-, nos vemos mañana, cariño.

-Hasta mañana, mami- se acercó a su padre, el que le quitó la mochila de los hombros y se la colgó en el antebrazo. Ella los acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana, Granger- le dijo Draco, aunque se sintió tentado de decirle algo como: "no me importa si mañana me recibes así también", o "te sienta jodidamente bien el rosa", pero decidió morderse la lengua.

-Adiós, Malfoy- cuando ellos salieron, cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella. Se dijo a sí misma que jamás de los jamases saldría sin ponerse algo encima, que luego pasaba lo que pasaba.

El sonido del timbre la sobresaltó y se despegó de la puerta. Esta vez sí que era su pelirroja amiga.

* * *

Theo se maldijo una y mil veces el haberle pedido una cita a Luna. Ni tan siquiera lo pensó, se limitó a soltarlo así, a bocajarro.

¿Qué pretendía con esa chica? Pues, ciertamente, ni él mismo lo sabía, porque ni tan siquiera le gustaba. Y aunque le gustase, jamás intentaría nada con la mujer a la que su padre había violado.

-Joder- murmuró para sí mismo.

Además, tampoco era hablador, ¿qué iba a hacer con ella esa noche?

Ella lo tendría que haber rechazado. En verdad, Luna estaba loca por haber aceptado salir con él, ¿qué lunática saldría con el hijo de su violador?

Al parecer ella, Lunática Lovegood, que le daba oportunidades a todo el mundo. Solo a ella se le ocurriría.

-Una cita y no la volverás a ver- se dijo a sí mismo-, tampoco será tan malo- intentaba convencerse.

Se miró al espejo antes de salir de su casa, ¿para qué iba a darle más vueltas al asunto?

* * *

Draco y Luce estaban sentados ya a la mesa, esperando a Astoria, la cual debería haber llegado hacía ya más de media hora. Luce tamborileaba los deditos sobre la mesa.

-Luce, me estás poniendo de los nervios- pero a la niña no le importó que Draco le repitiera eso por septuagésima vez.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a comer ya, porfi- hizo un mohín.

-Cinco minutos más, y si no aparece, le decimos a Dobby que sirva la mesa- accedió el rubio, al que le rugían las tripas debido al hambre que tenía.

Luce soltó un suspiro, pero no se quejó, no iba a servir de nada.

Tras varios minutos en los que lo único que se escuchaban las tripas de Draco y a Luce golpeando la mesa con los dedos, llamaron a la puerta. El primero se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la puerta.

-Hola, Draquito- Astoria le dio un beso en los labios al rubio y entró al interior de la casa.

-Ya era hora de que hicieras acto de presencia, ¿no te parece?- le espetó.

-Lo siento, estaba terminando de arreglarme, además, todas las mujeres somos impuntuales.

Se sentó a la mesa, ignorando completamente a la pequeña.

-Maleducada- soltó luce, por lo bajini.

-¿Has dicho algo, niña?- le preguntó bruscamente.

-Que estás muy guapa- le sonrió falsamente.

-Tengamos la fiesta en paz, por favor- el rubio se sentó a la mesa y llamó a Dobby para que sirviera la comida.

La cena transcurrió totalmente en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las copas al dejarlas sobre la mesa y el ruido de los cubiertos. Se palpaba la tensión en el ambiente.

-Cielo, no me has dicho nada acerca de mi vestido nuevo- la morena se puso en pie y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma-, ¿qué te parece?

-Estás muy guapa, y el vestido es precioso- le dijo su novio, y ella le lanzó un beso. Luce fingió una arcada.

-Astoria, ¿puedes darte la vuelta un segundo?- le dijo la pequeña. Ella hizo lo que le dijo, aunque no muy convencida-, sí, el vestido es precioso- le dijo con sinceridad-, aunque, no sé, creo que falla algo.

-¿De veras?- se giró para mirar a Luce a la cara, contenta de que la niña le dedicase unas bonitas palabras-, ¿el qué?- Draco intuía que lo que iba a soltar su hija no era nada bueno.

-A ver, date la vuelta un segundo, por favor- ahora que no lo veía, Draco le hizo gestos a la niña para que se callara, pero ella sacudió la mano en señal para que no se preocupara, y él pareció tranquilizarse.

-Sí, ya lo tengo- comentó despreocupadamente-, tu trasero, ¿siempre lo has tenido así o es que te ha engordado?- preguntó, con malicia.

-¡Pero serás!- la morena le dedicó una mirada envenenada. El rubio fingió tener tos y bebió de su copa, aunque, en realidad pretendía disimular la risa. Él también se había dado cuenta que el trasero de Astoria había ganado volumen.

-Oh, te he ofendido- Luce se llevó la mano a la boca-, no era esa mi intención, de veras.

-Eres un pequeño monstruito- le dijo, pero la aludida lo único que hizo fue ensanchar su sonrisa-, ¿y tú qué?, ¿no piensas defenderme?

Draco se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo.

-Vamos, son cosas de niños, siéntate.

-Claro que sí, Astoria, son cosas de niños- le dijo de nuevo Luce.

-Esta niña es puro veneno, Draquito.

-Pero siempre se ha dicho que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, ¿me equivoco?- prosiguió, ignorando lo dicho por la morena.

-Luce, por favor, basta ya- le pidió su padre, la niña frunció el entrecejo-, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor- ella asintió.

Al parecer, todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque esa paz duraría poco. Dobby sirvió el postre.

-Dobby, ¿por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- el elfo miró a Malfoy, el que le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, Dobby se sentó al lado de la hija de Hermione.

-Oh, no, esto sí que no- la morena se levantó de la silla que ocupada, una vez más-, no pienso cenar al lado de un elfo, esto es demasiado-. Dobby hizo ademán de levantarse.

-No te levante, Dobby- le dijo-, no seas cría y cállate de una vez- estaba bastante enfadado por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo su novia.

-¡Pero Draco!- chilló.

-¿Prefieres comer en el suelo?- le preguntó, ella abrió los ojos-, dime, ¿lo prefieres?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- tomó su plato y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Por qué no te comportas como una mujer adulta en vez de como una cría caprichosa con una rabieta?

-No me estoy comportando de ninguna manera- él bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada-, pero parece que para ti un maldito esclavo es más importante que yo.

-¡Dobby no es esclavo de nadie!- chilló Luce, defendiendo a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Dobby es un elfo libre, señorita Greengrass! ¡Harry Potter hizo que su antiguo amo le otorgara la libertad a Dobby! ¡Dobby trabaja aquí porque siente cariño por su antiguo amo!- dijo, a la par que Lucinda.

-No vayas de víctima- le dijo Draco.

Todos se tomaron el postre a la mesa, excepto Astoria, que no paraba de quejarse de que no le importaba nada a su novio, pero él no dijo nada, a sabiendas de que ella andaba buscando pelea.

Dobby se levantó de la mesa el primero y comenzó a recoger los platos. Draco llenó una copa de vino y se la tendió a su hija.

-Tengo siete años, no puedo beber vino- le dijo ella.

-Eso lo sé, es para que se la lleves a Astoria- la niña lo miró con gesto enfurruñado-, me gustaría que os llevaseis bien, o, por lo menos, no tan mal, ¿es mucho pedir?

-De acuerdo, trae- el rubio se la dio, y ella la sostuvo con ambas manos.

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Luce caminaba lentamente, sin quitar la vista de encima de la copa para que no se le derramara, por lo que no vio la alfombra, tropezó con ella, y el contenido de la copa cayó sobre el vestido de la morena, la que se levantó de un gran salto.

-¡Mi precioso vestido nuevo!- gritó tan fuerte que de seguras se enteró todo el vecindario-, ¡tú!- la señaló con un dedo, Luce empezó a caminar de espaldas.

-Lo siento- murmuró la niña, con sinceridad.

-¡Lo has hecho a propósito!

-No, de verdad, es que he tropezado, y…

-¡Mentirosa! Eres igual de mala que tu madre.

-¡No te metas con mi mamá!- le gritó Luce.

-Vamos, Astoria, cálmate, ha tropezado- se acercó con una servilleta, y ella se la arrancó de las manos.

-Estoy harta de tu hija, Draco. Me duele la cabeza de escucharla-, se dejó caer en el sofá y se llevó una mano a la frente-, llévasela a su madre ya, por favor.

-Te dije que iba a pasar aquí la noche.

-¿Qué? Oh, no. Que la aguante su madre, que para algo está- le dijo-, además, Granger ya ha conseguido librarse un rato de ella.

Ese comentario le dolió. ¿Sería una carga para su madre?

-Draco, que si molesto, me voy con mi mamá.

-¿Ves?, si ella quiere irse con su madre, seguro que la echa de menos, venga, quítala de mi vista.

-Luce no se va a ir a ninguna parte, así que no insistas más- se revolvió su rubio cabello.

-Muy bien- Astoria se puso en pie-, sino se va ella, me voy yo, lo siento, pero es así.

-No seas infantil.

-No lo soy, va en serio, o ella o yo- se cruzó de brazos, a la espera.

-¿Es un ultimátum?- ella se encogió de hombros-, ¿me estás dando a elegir entre mi hija y tú?

-Así es.

-Muy bien- se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de un fuerte tirón. Luce se acercó hasta la puerta, arrastrando los pies.

-Saluda a tu madre de mi parte- le dijo la morena con maldad.

-Aquí la que se va eres tú, no Luce- se le cambió la cara de repente.

-Pero Draco…

-No hay peros que valgan, no puedes hacerme elegir entre mi hija y tú y esperar que te elija.

-Soy tu novia- susurró.

-Te confundes de tiempo verbal, lo correcto sería decir "eras", pasado del verbo ser- le señaló la puerta-, si eres tan amable de dejarnos.

-Muy bien, pero luego no me busques- y, por segunda vez, fue "invitada" a abandonar esa casa.

Luce se sentó en el sofá. Se sentía culpable, si ella no hubiera comenzado la discusión con Astoria, su padre no habría roto con ella. Todo era su culpa. Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Al cabo de un instante, el rubio se sentó junto a ella.

-No llores, Luce- le pidió.

-Es mi culpa- le dijo-, lo siento mucho, de veras, si yo no hubiera empezado a meterme con ella.

Él no dijo nada.

-No le he tirado la copa encima queriendo, te lo prometo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Venga, no llores más.

-Pero por mi culpa has terminado con tu novia- se lamentó- soy una persona horrible.

-No digas tonterías, Luce- le dijo-, venga, vete a dormir, que es tarde y tienes sueño.

-Me quiero ir con mi mamá- pidió.

-¿Quieres que te lleve con ella?- ella lo miró y asintió-, pero debe estar durmiendo, no vamos a molestarla. Además, la vas a preocupar cuando te vea así- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Porfi, quiero a mi mamá.

-Está bien. Pues vamos. Voy a por tus cosas, tú ve a lavarte la cara- y cada uno tomó una dirección.

* * *

-Hola, Ginny- la saludó.

-¿No sabes?, ¡tengo muchas cosas que contarte!

-Vale, Gin, pero saluda antes, ¿no?- bromeó la castaña.

-Oh, sí, hola Hermione, guapa. ¿Estás ya lista?

-Sí, entro un segundo a por el bolso y en seguida regreso.

-Date prisa, Herms- dijo la pelirroja a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Ya, vamos- cerró la puerta de su casa, y juntas echaron a andar-, pensé que Luna vendría contigo.

-Tiene una cita con Theodore Nott.

-Vaya, ¿así que se trae algo con él?- preguntó, movida por la curiosidad.

-Ya hablamos de eso luego, Hermione- la interrumpió-, es más interesante lo que tengo que contarte.

-Tú dirás- la animó a hablar.

-Bien, pues ayer vino Draco Malfoy a mi casa, ¿lo sabías?- miró a su amiga.

-Sí, me lo dijo él, fue a pedirte mi dirección, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero es que no sabes la que se formó en mi casa, prepárate, porque no vas a dar crédito a tus oídos.

-A ver, dime.

Y ahí empezó el relato de la menor de los Weasley. Le contó absolutamente todo lo que le dijo el rubio a su hermano Ronald. La castaña no le dio la más mínima importancia.

-Y bueno, ¿qué opinas?- le preguntó cuando terminó su narración.

-Vamos, es Malfoy, no se lo tomarías en serio, Ginny.

-Me parece que no me has escuchado bien, te repito, dijo que volvería a hacer el amor contigo, ¿lo pillas?, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir eso?, ¿sabes por qué lo dijo?

-Sí, lo pillo. Sí, se lo que quiere decir. Y sí, sé por qué lo dijo, está claro, solo lo hizo para molestar a Ron, Ginny- respondió a las tres preguntas de su amiga pelirroja.

-¡Qué dices!, estoy segura de que lo sigue pensando. Ya se ha acostado contigo una vez, ¿por qué no lo haría más veces?

-Lo que pasó la otra vez fue…- Ginny la miró con las cejas alzadas, esperando-, no sé lo que fue, pero no se va a repetir nunca, te lo aseguro. Ni él volvería a hacerlo conmigo ni yo con él.

-No digas de esta agua no beberé, porque nunca se sabe.

-Pues lo afirmo: jamás volverá a pasar nada entre él y yo.

-¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez de lo que pasó?- quiso saber, aunque esa pregunta se la hacía constantemente.

-Te repito lo de siempre, no. No me arrepiento, si no hubiera sucedido no tendría a Luce, que es lo más importante de mi vida.

-Bueno, al menos dime si fue o no un buen polvo.

-¡Ginny!- le regañó.

-Vamos, solo respóndeme a eso. Te lo he preguntado mil veces y no sé cómo te las arreglas, pero siempre consigues darme esquinazo.

-Sí, no estuvo mal- la pelirroja la miró-. Está bien, sí, estuvo muy bien, ¿contenta?

-¿Ha sido la mejor relación sexual de tu vida?- continuó.

-Vamos a tomarnos algo, anda- ignoró la pregunta de su amiga y tiró de su mano, para entrar a un bar.

-Pero…- pero no hubo peros que valgan, Hermione no respondió a nada más que estuviera relacionado con ese tema.

* * *

Hermione, que estaba durmiendo, le pareció escuchar que estaban llamando a su puerta. Miró el despertador, que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. 1:17 a.m.

Se levantó de la cama, abrió la ventana, y asomó la cabeza.

-Aquí abajo, Granger- era Malfoy, y venía con su hija, ¿le habría pasado algo a la niña? Porque se suponía que iba a pasar la noche en su casa.

-Un segundo, ya bajo- cerró la ventana, se puso una bata sobre el pijama, y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente.

-Luce, hija- dijo, cuando abrió la puerta-, ¿qué te ha pasado?- Luce se abrazó a la cintura de la castaña, la que la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Malfoy?- le preguntó.

-Bueno, verás, es que ha habido un problemilla con Astoria y ninguna estaba cómoda en compañía de la otra, por lo que Luce quería venirse contigo, y nada, aquí la tienes- le respondió.

-¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación, mi vida? En un segundo estoy contigo- se separó de su madre, se despidió del rubio, y subió las escaleras.

-Ya te vale, Malfoy- le espetó-, ¿se puede saber qué le habéis hecho tú y tu novia para que mi hija esté así?- estaba realmente enfadada.

-Eh, tranquilita, Granger, que yo no le he hecho nada- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Oh, ya, claro. Mi hija se pone así sin motivo. ¿Qué ha pasado?, respóndeme con sinceridad.

-Nada, es solo que ella y Astoria no se llevan bien, y se han peleado y he pensado que lo mejor era traer a Luce contigo- para el rubio, eso no fue mentir, sino omitir parte de la verdad.

-Oh, ya veo- ella se cruzó de brazos y dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose al rubio-ayer mismo me dijiste que querías recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hija, y ahora mira, te presentas en mi casa a las una y media de la mañana para traerme a Luce, como si fuera un paquete, para que no te moleste, ¿me equivoco?- él la miraba seriamente, pero la dejó continuar, a pesar de que no lo estaba haciendo ni pizca de gracia lo que estaba diciendo de él-, ¿qué pasa?, ¿vas a tirarte a Greengrass y las has traído a mi casa para que no te moleste? Bien, Malfoy, eres un padre ejemplar- la castaña se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero él, que fue más rápido y tuvo mejores reflejos, puso el pie, impidiendo que ella cerrase.

El rubio empujó la puerta y volvió a abrirla. Se plantó delante de la entrada a la casa para que ella no pudiera tratar de echarlo una vez más.

-Menos lobos, Caperucita, que no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado en mi casa, y deja a un lado las conjeturas que la Adivinación se te da de pena, así que no puedes saber lo que ha ocurrido para que Luce esté así.

-Muy bien, ilumíname- ella se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

-Astoria y Luce han estado toda la noche lanzándose pullitas la una a la otra, al final, Luce le ha tirado una copa encima a Astoria- Hermione abrió los ojos-, pero sin querer, y Astoria se ha puesto hecha una furia, total, que una cosa llevó a la otra y Astoria me hizo elegir entre ella y mi hija.

-O sea, por esa razón la has traído, para estar con tu querida novia, es casi lo mismo que yo he dicho.

-¿Quieres dejarme terminar?- esperó unos instantes-, entonces le dije a Astoria que se marchase, vamos, que la puse de patitas en la calle, pero Luce empezó a llorar porque decía que ella era la culpable de que hubiera terminado con Astoria y no dejaba de repetirme que quería estar contigo, por eso la he traído a su casa. Fin. Ya puedes hablar.

-Vaya, la verdad que no sé qué decir- se colocó un rizo detrás de la oreja.

-No sé, quizá una disculpa estaría bien, digo yo- sugirió.

-Sí, llevas razón, siento haberte juzgado de antemano, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Bien, hasta otro día, Granger, dale las buenas noches a Luce de mi parte- caminó hacia fuera.

-Descuida, lo haré- ella iba a cerrar tras él cuando Draco giró sobre sus talones y le agarró un brazo. Tiró de ella hacia él.

-Por cierto, Granger- se acercó a su oído, tanto que el cabello de ella le hacía cosquillas en la nariz-, no vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo- su aliento impactó en el oído de Hermione, provocándole un escalofrío.

Ella no respondió y el rubio se separó rápidamente de ella.

-Dulces sueños, Granger- le dijo, ya de espaldas. Ella sonrió y cerró la puerta.

La castaña fue al dormitorio de Luce, la que estaba profundamente dormida, por lo que la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero, cariño- susurró.


	13. Nos vamos a casar

Luce entró a la cocina restregándose los ojos.

-Buenos días, mami- le dijo. La castaña se inclinó hacia delante y besó a su hija.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien?- la pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-He tenido una pesadilla- hizo un puchero.

-¿Me lo quieres contar, Luce?- su hija asintió-, ven, vamos a sentarnos y me lo cuentas.

Hermione se sentó en una silla y se colocó a la niña sobre su regazo.

-He soñado que Draco ya no quería verme nunca más- su madre la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que eso no pasará.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso, cielo.

-Mamá, ¿te ha contado Draco lo que hice anoche?- su madre le dijo que sí-, ¿me vas a regañar?

-No quiero reñirte, hija, pero no estuvo bien lo que le hiciste a la novia de tu padre.

-Pero mamá, es que ella es mala conmigo, además, me cae mal- se cruzó de brazos, con gesto enfurruñado.

-¿Por qué es mala contigo?- quiso saber.

-Me dice cosas feas y a ti también. Y me cae mal porque es tonta, yo creo que la cabeza solo la tiene de adorno, seguro que la tiene llena de serrín- la niña estalló en carcajadas y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Hermione tampoco pudo evitar reírse. Nunca había escuchado hablar a la hija pequeña de los Greengrass, pero algo le decía que sí, que tal como afirmaba su hija, era tonta.

-¿Y tú le dices cosas feas a ella?- le preguntó. Luce se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-A veces- se encogió de hombros.

-Se que esa mujer no te gusta, pero no puedes insultar a la novia de tu padre, Luce.

-Pero…

-Sabes que llevo razón- le dijo Hermione-, piensa en tu padre, ¿crees que a él le gusta ver cómo su hija y su novia se pelean constantemente?

-No, le pediré perdón a Draco cuando le vea.

-Muy bien, hija- empezó a peinarle el pelo con los dedos.

-Mamá, ¿tú me quieres?- la miró a los ojos.

-Pues claro que te quiero, ¿qué te hace decir esas cosas?

-¿No soy una molestia para ti?- siguió preguntando.

-Por supuesto que no, hija- le dijo-, te quiero más que a nadie, pensé que lo sabías.

-Pero si yo no hubiera nacido, tú podrías salir siempre que quisieras con la tía Luna y la tía Ginny.

-Si tú no hubieras nacido, yo no sería feliz.

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo- le sonrió, feliz.

-Eso es porque tengo la mejor hija del mundo. Y ahora vamos a desayunar, que me muero de hambre.

-Y yo, mami.

* * *

El rubio se despertó, se aseó y entró a la cocina para pedirle a Dobby que le preparase el desayuno.

El pequeño elfo doméstico empezó a cocinar mientras el rubio observaba cómo lo hacía.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Ya abro yo, Dobby- se encaminó hacia la puerta. En el rellano, estaba su madre.

-Hola, Draco- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se adentró en la casa-, ¿dónde está la niña?

-Oh, Luce. No está.

-¿Cómo que no está?, ¿pero no pasaba aquí un mes?- se le cambió el semblante-, ¿no me digas que la has perdido?

-Claro que no- se sintió ofendido-, está con su madre.

-¿Cómo?, pero esa chica no estaba en no sé dónde.

-No, no estaba en ninguna parte salvo aquí- le dijo- solo fue un invento de Luce para poder conocerme.

-¿En serio?- su hijo lo afirmó-, vaya, que niña tan inteligente para ser tan pequeña.

-Aquí tiene el desayuno- Dobby salió de la cocina con una gran bandeja repleta de comida-, ¿le apetece tomar algo, señora Malfoy?

-Un café estaría bien, gracias- el elfo doméstico asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

-Bueno, entonces ahora vamos a casa de la señorita Granger, ¿no?- Draco se atragantó con el zumo, su madre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- inquirió, perplejo.

-Me has escuchado.

-Sí, pero me ha pillado desprevenido- se rascó la cabeza-, ¿y pará qué quieres que vayamos?

-En primer lugar, para ver a mi nieta, por supuesto. Además, quiero felicitar a la señorita Granger por lo bien que ha criado a la niña. Luce es muy inteligente y tiene muy buena educación. Esa chica ha hecho un buen trabajo con la cría, con lo difícil que es educar a un niño, y más sin una figura paterna.

-Sí, la verdad que Granger ha hecho un buen trabajo- respondió-, pero no se puede esperar menos de la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación y de la prefecta perfecta.

-Así que termina de desayunar que nos vamos.

* * *

Luna y Theo estaban en una discoteca. Ya habían ido a cenar, y durante las horas que pasaron en aquel restaurante, la chica no paró de hablar y de contarle cosas sobre criaturas mágicas en las que, al parecer, solo ella y su padre creían.

Al castaño le llamaba la atención esa chica. Era, por así decirlo, bastante extraña. Pero a él le fascinaba todo lo que le contaba. No, no creía en nada de lo que ella le decía, pero no podía negar que era interesante.

Tras la cena, ella le dijo que le apetecía ir a bailar. Theo primeramente se negó, él no bailaba. Pero cuando ella lo miró con esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules, él no puedo negarse una vez más.

Y allí estaban. Él apoyado en la barra y la chica bailando sola. Luna tenía los ojos cerrados, los brazos alzados y se movía a su propio ritmo, que no al de la música.

Theodore pensó que sería peor. Creía que todo el mundo fijaría su atención en ella y se burlarían de su forma de bailar, pero no. La discoteca estaba atestada, y todo el mundo bailaba, sin prestarle a ella la más mínima atención.

No podía quitarle la vista de encima. Si por él fuera, ni pestañearía para no perderse ni uno de los movimientos de ella.

La rubia abrió los ojos y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Él negó con la cabeza. Pero ella no se iba a rendir con tanta facilidad. Se acercó al chico y lo tomó de la muñeca. Le dijo algo, Theo lo sabía porque la vio mover los labios, pero no la escuchó debido al ruido.

Y ella, con suma facilidad consiguió arrastrarlo hasta la pista. Él no bailaba. Nunca lo había hecho y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Se limitó a quedarse allí en medio, mirándola bailar.

Luna lo agarró del antebrazo y tiró de él. Le dijo algo, él no la escuchó. Así que ella se puso de puntillas, apoyó sus manos en los hombros del chico y acercó la boca a su oído.

-Baila conmigo- le dijo. Al hablar, sus labios le rozaron la oreja, y él sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Yo no bailo- su voz sonó algo ronca, por lo que después se aclaró la garganta.

-Vamos- le sonríe-, solo una canción, por favor.

-He dicho que no, Luna- su voz sonó más seca de lo que él pretendía. Pero a ella no le importó.

Rodeó el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Y él tampoco renegó del contacto. Colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

-Vamos, muévete, déjate llevar, es fácil- le susurró ella y empezó a moverse lentamente.

¿Qué se dejase llevar? Si se dejase llevar, se aparecería directamente en su habitación y…

No. Eso no podía hacerlo. No le atraía la Lunática, ¿cierto? Y, aunque así fuese, su padre la había violado, ella no querría nunca nada con él.

O puede que sí. Estaba bailando junto a él, algo era.

Sin darse cuenta, se dejó llevar y empezó a balancearse suavemente hacia los lados.

-¿Ves? Te dije que era fácil- le sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, perdiéndose en sus enormes y azules ojos.

Y acercó su rostro al de ella. Miró sus labios, en los que aún seguía pintada su sonrisa. Luna no se aproximó a él, pero tampoco se alejó.

Y su nariz rozó la de ella. Luna entreabrió los labios, esperando acoger su beso y cerró los ojos. Theo la vio darse por vencida, rendirse ante él y cerrar los ojos, por lo que se apartó de ella con rapidez.

Merlín. Había estado a punto de besar a la loca de Hogwarts.

-Vámonos a casa, es tarde- agarró su muñeca y la arrastró hasta la salida. Luna se limitó a seguirlo.

Al estar fuera, notó el frío de la noche en su piel. Se abrazó a su propio cuerpo y el chico se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias- murmuró. Theo no le dijo nada, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y aparecieron directamente en la entrada de la casa de la muchacha.

-Adiós, Luna, descansa- introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, anduvo unos pasos y, sin más, se desapareció.

-Adiós, Theo- susurró una vez que él se ha marchado.

Se quedó unos breves instantes en la puerta de la casa, mirando el lugar en el que él se ha desaparecido. Se dispuso a entrar en casa, y, al estirar el brazo para abrir la puerta, la chaqueta resbaló de sus hombros y cayó al suelo.

-Su chaqueta- la recoge.

Y decide ir a devolvérsela en otro momento.

* * *

-Espero que no le importe que venga a visitar a Luce- comentó Narcisa y llamó a la puerta de la casa de Hermione.

-No tendríamos que haber venido, madre- dijo el rubio-, lo mismo están durmiendo.

-No lo creo, no es tan temprano- miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Sí que es tem…- en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y Hermione los recibió.

La castaña miró sorprendida al rubio y a su madre.

-Hola, Malfoy- lo saludó-, buenos días, señora Malfoy.

-Buenos días, querida- la mujer le regaló una sonrisa-, verás, querría ver a mi nieta, ¿te importaría que pasara al interior?

-Oh, no, claro que no, señora Malfoy- la chica desbloqueó el paso hacia el interior de la casa- pase- la invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

Narcisa le sonrió y entró dentro de la casa de la castaña, y el rubio siguió los pasos de su madre.

-Luce está jugando en su habitación- cerró la puerta tras ellos-, voy a buscarla- subió corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Granger está más bonita que en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?- comentó a su hijo.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió él ante el comentario de su madre- sí, creo que sí, no me he fijado, sinceramente- mintió.

-No hay que fijarse mucho en eso- miró fijamente a su hijo con una sonrisa divertida-, se ve a simple vista.

Pero a él no le dio tiempo a responder, para su fortuna, ya que Luce lo llamó desde arriba de las escaleras.

-¡Draco!- exclamó-, me alegro de verte- dijo mientras descendía por las escaleras.

-Y yo a ti, Luce.

-También me alegro de verte a ti, abuela Narcisa- la niña se acercó a su abuela y la abrazó.

-Y yo a ti, hacía unos días que no te veía- le dijo, acariciando su cabello rizado.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Parecía que Narcisa había aceptado muy bien el hecho de tener una nieta mestiza. Se encogió de hombros, mejor así que tener problemas, además, su hija se veía muy feliz en compañía de ese par de Malfoy's, y, si su niña era feliz, ella era feliz.

La castaña no sabía dónde meterse, ¿debía iniciar una conversación como si tal cosa?, ¿cómo si fuesen viejos amigos?

Eso era fácil decirlo, mas no hacerlo.

Así que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, apoyarse en la pared, y contemplar la escena que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

-Por cierto, Hermione, ¿te puedo llamar así?- hace una pausa, hasta que Hermione asiente con la cabeza-, quería felicitarte, has criado y educado muy bien a la pequeña, y eso es difícil, y más debe serlo siendo madre soltera.

-Uhm… gracias…- no sabía qué otra cosa responder, eso la había sorprendido.

-¿Te importaría que os haga a ti y a Luce una visita de vez en cuando?

Draco se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró al oír las palabras de su madre. De seguro, cada vez que ella quisiera venir, lo arrastraría a él hasta casa de Granger.

-No, por supuesto que no- negó con la cabeza-, puede venir siempre que quiera, señora Malfoy.

-Oh, llámame Narcisa o Cissy, querida- le sonrió.

-Hm, como quieras, Narcisa- la castaña cada vez pensaba que la situación era más surrealista.

-Vamos, abuela, que te quiero enseñar un cosa- Luce tiró de la mano de Narcisa escaleras arriba y la mujer la siguió, dejando así solos en el vestíbulo a Draco y Hermione.

-Y bien, Granger- comentó el rubio aún mirando hacia las escaleras-, ¿estás más calmada que anoche?- sonríe de medio lado.

-Piérdete, Malfoy- lo asesinó con la mirada y echó a andar, rumbo al salón.

-Así que estás igual de irascible que ayer, ya veo- se acercó a un mueble y tomó una foto que estaba sobre él.

-Deja eso, Malfoy- se la arrancó de las manos-, ¿no te han enseñado a no tocar nada en casas ajenas?

-Mis padres me educaron muy bien, Granger, mejor de lo que tú nunca podrás educar a Luce- se apoyó en el mueble y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Ya- ella sonrió maliciosamente-, resulta que hasta tu madre ha reconocido que he hecho un buen trabajo con mi hija- colocó la foto en su lugar-, y eso lo he conseguido yo solita, que es aún más difícil.

-No tendrías que haber hecho tú sola todo el trabajo si me hubieses contado que tenía una hija- siseó.

-¿Acaso tú me hubieras ayudado a criar a una niña cuando solo tenías 18 años?, una niña, que encima, es mestiza- le dijo, con rabia.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo hubiese hecho, Granger- la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Hacerte cargo de mi hija, seguro que no- acercó su rostro al del rubio.

-Eso no lo puedes saber, no lo sé ni yo- su nariz rozó la de Granger, pero ella no se dejó amedrentar- por cierto, es nuestra hija.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

-Draco, hijo, ¿qué haces?- les llegó a sus oídos la voz de Narcisa.

El rubio soltó el brazo de Hermione y se giró para mirar a su madre. Ella, por su parte, se retiró de Malfoy tanto como pudo y, para hacer algo, se miró las uñas.

-Nada, hablaba con ella- se limitó a responder.

-¿Hablar?- miró alternativamente a uno y a otro-, más bien parecía que la estabas amenazando.

-En serio, Narcisa, solo hablábamos- intervino la chica.

-Está bien, si me lo dices tú, será así- Draco bufó.

-Mami- la pequeña corrió al lado de su madre-, la abuela quiere que vayamos a su mansión, para que conozcamos al abuelo Lucius- sonrió.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los padres de la niña a la par y miraron a Cissy, la que solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

* * *

-¿Te falta mucho, Ginny?- Molly llevaba casi un cuarto de hora en la puerta del dormitorio de su hija, metiéndole prisa para que terminara de arreglarse lo antes posible. La mujer suspiró, frustrada-, están al llegar, hija.

-Ya salgo, mamá- gritó desde dentro. Escuchó la voz de su madre, murmurando algo, y sus pasos, alejándose.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

Esa noche, Harry y su pareja, Cho, irían a su casa a cenar. Y a ella no le hace mucha ilusión, precisamente, que su ex, por el que aún sentía algo muy fuerte, fuera a su casa con la chica por la que la dejó.

Porque así era. Harry Potter, el muchacho que ella había amado desde siempre, desde incluso antes de conocer, le había creado falsas esperanzas. El chico no tuvo bastante con iniciar una vez una relación con ella y dejarla porque no quería que Voldemort hiciese daño a sus seres queridos.

Si no que lo había hecho dos veces.

Pero la segunda vez, fue peor. Ni punto de comparación.

Una noche, después de regresar del trabajo, el ojiverde le soltó a bocajarro que su relación no iba a ninguna parte. Que él nunca había estado enamorado de ella, que solo la quería como a una hermana.

Ella preguntó que cómo había confundido sentimientos tan distintos, porque ella no comprendía cómo el chico podía confundir el cariño de dos amantes con el de dos hermanos.

Y él le contestó que se dio cuenta de ello cuando se enamoró realmente. Le confesó que llevaba varios meses manteniendo una doble vida. Mantenía una relación secreta con Cho Chang, de la que estaba locamente enamorado.

Toda su familia sabía lo que había sucedido. Fue Potter el que contó todo a los Weasley.

Su familia no se lo tomó muy bien, pero acabaron aceptando lo que había hecho a su única hija.

Molly decía que para ella Harry era otro de sus hijos, y no quería perderlo.

Y parecía que todos se ponían en contra de ella. ¿Por qué tenían que invitarlo a él y a su noviecita a cenar?, ¿para joderla? Porque parecía que ese era el objetivo. Herirla.

Suspiró. Se miró al espejo una vez más y salió del cuarto.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras, le llegó la risa de Harry. Ya habían llegado.

Los saludó fingiendo amabilidad, como solía hacer en presencia de sus padres y, sin mediar palabra, ocupó a la mesa su lugar habitual. Ron se sentó a su izquierda, y su padre ocupó la silla que quedó libre a la derecha de su hija.

Y Cho se sentó frente ella. ¿Lo hacía para molestar? Pues lo conseguía.

Y como cada jueves, día de la semana en el que Harry y su chica iban a La Madriguera a cenar, su madre sirvió la mesa.

Y, a partir de ahí, se animaba la noche. Todos reían, contaban anécdotas, hablaban del trabajo, comían, bebían... En resumen, todos se divertían.

Excepto Ginny. Ella se limitaba a juguetear con la comida de su plato. Porque, desde hacía una temporada, solían ignorarla a la mesa cada vez que la pareja estaba presente.

La chica aún se pregunta por qué su madre los seguía invitando a casa cada jueves y por qué la obligaban a ella a asistir a la cena, ¿acaso nadie se había dado cuenta de que a ella le dolía verlo junto a otra?, ¿acaso no eran conscientes de que, si lo veía cada maldito jueves, ella nunca podría olvidarlo? Parecía ser que no.

Siempre estaba ausente, no respondía cuando la llamaban o cuando le preguntaban algo. Ron, que siempre se sentaba a su lado, le daba un codazo para sacarla de su ensoñamiento y así ella salía a la superficie breves instantes. Solo los segundos en los que tardaba en responder algo y luego volvía a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Pero, ese día, no hizo falta que Ron le diese un leve codazo para hacerla reaccionar. Solo bastó una frase de Harry para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Cho y yo nos vamos a casar- exclamó con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Theo se apareció directamente en su habitación y se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama. Suspiró y colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Decidido. No quedaría nunca más con Luna. Esa chica tenía algo que… lo atraía.

Pero no solo en el plano sexual.

Y él no quería sentir ese tipo de atracción por nadie, y menos por una chiflada.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que toman su tiempo para leer esta historia, a aquellas que comentan, que las tienen en favoritos o alerta. Sois geniales!**

 **Quería comentarles que he escrito un OS, Dramione, of course. Desde ya les aviso que contiene Lemon, pero, si desean leerlo, pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil! se titula: Diferencias.**

 **Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	14. Impulsos y decisiones

_Nos vamos a casar"_ , " _nos vamos a casar"_ … Cuatro palabras, cuatro simples palabras, pero que resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba ya en pie, felicitando a la feliz pareja. ¿Cómo eran capaces de mostrar alegría? Era el chico que le había roto el corazón y su familia parecía haber olvidado ya lo ocurrido.

Se levantó, sin que nadie se fijase en ella, y subió las escaleras, caminando a oscuras hacia su cuarto. La ventaja de ser la única hija era que no tenía que compartirlo con nadie.

Se tumbó mirando el techo con los brazos a los lados de sus costados. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, pero no era capaz de derramar una lágrima. Tal vez se debiera a que ya había llorado todo lo que se podía por la persona de la que sigues enamorado.

De pronto, alguien irrumpió en su habitación.

-¿Ginny?- exclamó alguien en un susurro. Estupendo, Chang-. Yo… verás, no sé qué decirte- la pelirroja pudo notar cómo se hundía la orilla de su cama por el peso de la invasora, la que estaba sentada dándole la espalda-, mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño, y la de Harry tampoco. Lo he visto llorar muchas veces por ti, por todo lo que te estaba haciendo.

¿A qué venía todo aquello?, ¿acaso pretendía que ella se sintiese culpable? No había sido ella la infiel. Ni la que hizo que otra persona viviera una mentira durante meses.

Silencio. Solo se escuchaba el tic tac de su reloj. Más silencio. Aquello empezó a resultar incómodo.

-Mira, Chang- se incorporó en la cama- no sé a qué has venido, ¿no tienes bastante con venir cada jueves a mi casa y sentarte frente a mí, que ahora también te dedicas a colarte en mi dormitorio?

-Yo… disculpa- se limitó a levantarse y salir disparada de allí.

A Ginny le pareció escuchar cómo murmuraba otra disculpa el segundo previo antes de salir, aunque no estaba segura. Y, ¿podía ser que encima se sintiese mal por haber sido grosera con la chica?

Volvió a tumbarse, tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

* * *

Aquella noche, Luna apenas podía cerrar los ojos, al menos para intentar dormir un poco. Hacía dos horas que había regresado a su casa, después de estar en una discoteca con Theodore Nott. Bailando. Parecía un chico tímido. Y guapo. El muchacho tenía el cabello de color castaño y unos profundos ojos azules. Era alto, al menos, veinte centímetros más que ella. Sus manos eran grandes, aunque suaves, le gustaba lo que con ellas le hacía sentir cuando la tocaba.

Solo había algo que no le gustaba de Theo, y era su padre. Físicamente no se parecían mucho, seguramente su reciente amigo habría heredado la belleza de su madre. Y eso era algo positivo, si se diera un aire a aquel ser monstruoso, no podría siquiera mirarlo.

Aquello era complicado, se sentía atraída por el hijo de su violador, ¿cómo iba a resolver todo aquello?

Se dio media vuelta en la cama y, gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba parcialmente su habitación, pudo ver la chaqueta de Nott. Tenía que devolvérsela a su propietario. Eso significaba que iba a verlo. Pronto. Y, con esos pensamientos y una sonrisa en sus labios, consiguió dormir.

* * *

-Mami- la pequeña corrió al lado de su madre-, la abuela quiere que vayamos a su mansión, para que conozcamos al abuelo Lucius- sonrió.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los padres de la niña a la par y miraron a Cissy, la que solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Eso no creo que vaya a ser posible, madre- espetó el rubio-, no creo que vaya a ser una visita agradable.

-Draco, por Merlín, hace… ¿cuánto hace que no ves a tu padre?- pensó unos instantes.

-No creo que eso importe mucho ahora- estaba malhumorado-, mira, cuando aparezcamos los tres- se señaló a sí mismo, a su hija y a Hermione- se va a volver como loco, ¿piensas acaso que nos va a recibir con una sonrisa y nos va a invitar a té y galletitas?- se pasó una mano por el pelo limpio-, no sé qué ha pasado por tu cabeza para que se te haya ocurrido eso.

-Draco, si digo todo esto, es porque sé que no se lo va a tomar mal- su hijo abrió la boca, pero ella levantó la mano para que no la interrumpiese-, ayer me decidí a contarle lo de Luce. Y también sabe quién es la madre- miró a Hermione con una sonrisa, la que no daba crédito a todo aquello.

-Si nos disculpáis un momento- Draco agarró del codo a su madre y fueron en busca de una solitaria habitación.

Pasaron unos segundos.

-Oye, mami- Luce sacó de su ensoñamiento a su madre-, ¿por qué Draco a la abuela Narcisa no le dice mamá? Es raro que le diga madre.

-Uhm, no sé, Luce, eso deberías preguntárselo a él.

-Ya… pero yo puedo seguir llamándote mamá, ¿no?

-Claro, cariño- la castaña bajó la vista para mirarla-, no dejes de llamarme mamá. Suena mejor que madre, ¿no crees?- la pequeña solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Draco y la señora Malfoy fueron hasta la cocina y él cerró la puerta.

-No voy a volver a entrar a esa casa, madre- el rubio, nada más acabar Hogwarts, había abandonado su hogar, si a aquello se le podía considerarse un hogar, y no había regresado más. Solía ser su madre la que lo visitara a él. Y otras veces, quedaban en algún restaurante para almorzar y pasar un rato juntos.

-Draco, por favor, tu padre te extraña- el chico sonrió, sarcástico-. Es en serio, hijo, me gustaría veros juntos de nuevo.

-¿Y Luce?, ¿cómo voy a llevarla allí?, ¿y a Granger?, nos va a matar a todos.

-No digas sandeces. Mira… se podría decir que la salud de tu padre es… delicada- su rostro se tornó triste, incluso aparentaba más edad-, su cabeza no funciona muy bien y a veces parece que olvida las cosas, como lo del estatus de sangre. Cuando le conté lo de Luce, su alegró de tener una nieta.

-¿Y qué hay de Granger? Si intenta hacerle algo delante de Luce…

-Eso no pasará- lo interrumpió- no sabe ni dónde tiene la varita, se la he escondido.

-No me convence todo esto- se dio la vuelta, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

-Bueno, voy a explicarle todo esto a Hermione- y salió en de la cocina.

* * *

Blaise Zabini estaba sentado en un enorme sofá de piel, desayunando y pensando en el libro que Luce le había prestado. _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos._ Las ilustraciones eran buenas y la historia resultaba entretenida, aquello de que el beso de un príncipe rompiese la maldición… Nunca hubiese imaginado que un simple beso sirviera para tal cosa.

Aunque todo se puede mejorar, hubiese resultado más interesante si Blancanieves se lo hubiese montado con los enanitos. Pero bueno, no dejaba de ser un cuento para niños.

Le pareció que tocaron a la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser tan temprano? Desde fuera le pareció oír una voz femenina. Con una sonrisa, se encaminó a abrir. Seguramente sería alguna de sus conquistas, no podría estar sin él. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió.

-¿Weas…?- la chica no le dejó terminar la frase, se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y estampó sus labios contra los de él, besándolo con frenesí.

* * *

-Chicas- se las encontró sentadas en el sofá y agarradas de la mano- Draco dice que no hay problema.

-Yo no he dicho eso- entró tras su madre. La castaña lo miró.

-Ya… no estoy muy segura, no me gustaría volver allí y que Luce entrase a esa casa- Granger le tocó el pelo, con cariño.

-Bueno, a grandes males, grandes remedios, ¿no?- Cissy sonrió- ¿y qué os parece si vamos a un lugar público y repleto de gente? ¿Las Tres Escobas?

Narcisa la miraba, esperando una respuesta. Pero Hermione no la miraba a ella, sino a Draco, el que tenía en ella clavados sus ojos grises.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró Blaise mientras la chica mordisqueaba su cuello.

-¿No te alegras de verme?- le levantó la camiseta para besar y lamer sus marcados abdominales.

-Mu-mucho, mucho- cerró los ojos. Nunca hubiese esperado esta reacción de la pelirroja, él quería llevársela a la cama, pero creía que iba a tenerlo complicado con ella.

-Eso pensaba yo- agarró su mano y lo condujo hacia el sofá- ponte cómodo.

Zabini se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el sofá. Ginny se sentó sobre él y se desabrochó la camisa, dejando ver un sujetador de encaje negro. Blaise no sabía qué hacer, no era la primera vez que una chica se abalanzaba sobre él, de hecho, le encantaba que ellas tomasen la iniciativa.

¿Pero Weasley? Nunca imaginó que fuese a ser tan sencillo tenerla semidesnuda sobre él. Clavó la vista en sus pechos, eran pequeños pero firmes. Ella seguía besándolo, por lo que decidió entrar en acción.

Deslizó una mano bajo el sostén para acariciar uno de sus senos. Entonces prestó atención a los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de la chica. No eran gemidos, eran sollozos.

El moreno colocó ambas manos en su cuello y la alejó un poco de él, para observarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero por sus mejillas resbalaban las lágrimas.

-¿Tan malo beso?- bromeó. Lo que consiguió que la chica dejase escapar una risa-. Venga, vístete y me cuentas qué pasa.

Ginny se sentó a su lado y se abotonó la camisa.

-Lo siento, no debería haber venido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho?- no dejaba de observarla.

-No lo sé- se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-, me sentía mal y… y pensé que estaría bien venir a verte. Solo… solo quería pasar un buen rato.

-Oh, así que solo soy un mero objeto sexual- la miró, fingiendo sentirse ofendido- , ¿cierto?

-Zabini- le devolvió la mirada-, sinceramente, no sé cómo explicarte esto, creo que ha sido peor venir.

-¿Es por Potter?- ella no retiraba la mirada-, no digas más. Algo ha pasado con él, ¿lo has visto? Algo ha tenido que ocurrir, entonces has decidido venir aquí a buscar consuelo, ¿me equivoco?

-Vaya, no sé cómo has podido deducir todo eso, la verdad. Me has dejado sin palabras.

-Bueno, pues dado que has venido a utilizarme- se puso en pie y le tendió un vaso de zumo de naranja-, me merezco una explicación, así que ya puedes empezar tu relato sobre lo tuyo con Potter.

La chica lo miró unos segundos, dio un sorbo al zumo y decidió contarle su historia. No tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Narcisa Malfoy iba encaminando la marcha, llevando a su nieta de la mano. Mientras Hermione y Draco se encontraban a unos pasos por detrás, ambos iban pensando que todo aquello era una auténtica locura.

-Bien- la señora Malfoy consultó su reloj de muñeca-, he dicho a Lucius que nos veremos en cinco minutos, apresurémonos, no le gusta la impuntualidad- tomó con firmeza la mano de la niña y siguieron avanzando, dejando algo atrás a los otros dos.

-Entonces no sales con Weasley- comentó el rubio, con aire distraído. Ella lo miró.

-¿Acaso te importa eso?

-En absoluto, Granger. Eso solo que, como estabas tan colgada por él, algo que nunca entenderé- fingió un escalofrío-, imaginé que se ofreció a ser un padre para tu hija y dejar a Brown.

-Tampoco hubiese aceptado su propuesta si la hubiese hecho, Malfoy- dijo- no me parecería justo para nadie, no quería que Luce pensase que su padre es otro, yo quería que ella supiese la verdad.

-Vaya, interesante- se llevó una mano a la barbilla-, entonces ¿eso quiere decir que no has estado con nadie en este tiempo?- la miró con una perspicaz sonrisa.

-No es de tu incumbencia- se mostró tajante.

-Entonces es que no. Interesante. Entonces a eso se debe siempre tu malhumorado carácter, Granger.

-¿Qué sabrás tú?- empezaba a enfadarse.

-No hay más que ver cómo estás ahora, y no te he hecho nada- la señaló-, podrías probarlo de vez en cuando, te vendría bien.

-Para que lo sepas, sí he salido con chicos y no pienso decir más, eso no es de tu incumbencia- hizo una pausa-. ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿muchas chicas?

-No quiero parecer arrogante ni nada por el estilo- se peinó el cabello con los dedos-, pero sí, ha habido bastantes.

-Claro que no- rodó los ojos-, y, ¿qué hay de Greengrass?

-Astoria y yo ya no estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Te conté lo ocurrido con Luce- Hermione iba a preguntar algo más, pero la interrumpieron.

Narcisa y Luce estaban en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, haciéndoles señales con la mano para que se diesen prisa.

-¡Chicos, vamos!- exclamó la mayor de ellas-, hace un rato que os estamos llamando. Draco y Hermione se miraron un segundo, luego, echaron a andar, hasta situarse junto a ellas. Narcisa abrió la puerta de aquel bar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo! Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Gracias a las personas que van leyendo mi historia :)**

 **A las chicas que no tienen cuenta, respondo por aquí a sus reviews:**

HARMONY-15: Ay, muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic! Gracias, de veras, al final me vas a sacar los colores jaja

Bel: sí! Hacia mucho que la dejé en el olvido, pero no lo haré de nuevo, quiero terminarla.

Jajaja sii, en Potterfics tiene muchos favoritos pero bueno, no me importa. Aquí en Fanfiction el nivel es mucho más alto que en Potterfics y es normal que tenga menos seguidores ajaja

Besos y hasta la próxima actualización!


	15. Lucius Malfoy

**Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

La señora Malfoy empujó la puerta del bar y tendió la mano a su pequeña nieta, que, tras unos instantes de duda, se aferró a ella. Luce estaba expectante, deseosa de conocer a su abuelo. Aunque tenía que reconocer que sentía un poco de miedo.

A sus padres no les hacía especial ilusión ir a un encuentro con Lucius Malfoy. Pero, ¿qué mal podría pasar? Era su nieta, la única hija de su hijo, estaría contento de conocerla, al igual que Narcisa. ¿No?

Volvió la vista atrás y la fijó en su madre, que estaba cruzada de brazos unos pasos tras ella. La castaña le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Allí estaba su madre, cuidaría de ella.

Draco carraspeó, con nerviosismo e impaciencia.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron horas para Hermione y Draco, la señora Malfoy cruzó la puerta, agarrada a su nieta.

Hermione dirigió una mirada al chico, el que hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, instándole a que siguiera a su madre.

El bar, igual que en años anteriores, estaba lleno de clientes. Unos sentados a la barra, disfrutando de una cerveza de mantequilla, otros tantos jugaban una partida de ajedrez, parejas de jóvenes, al fondo del local, coqueteaban y se robaban besos.

Entonces fue cuando un señor diminuto, sentado en un taburete, se fijó en la extraña estampa familiar que acababa de aparecer. Eran los Malfoy. ¿Qué hacía una familia de su linaje, que repudiaba lugares como aquellos desfilando entre las mesas? Y la chica que iba detrás de ellos… ¿Hermione Granger?

Éste dio un codazo a su acompañante, que tuvo que pestañear en un par de ocasiones, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Qué hace Hermione Granger con… los Malfoy? –solo ese comentario bastó, para convertirse en el centro del local.

Narcisa pareció no darse cuenta, o lo disimuló de forma excelente, pero Hermione no se sentía cómoda en absoluto. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y clavó la vista en la nuca de su compañera, no queriendo desviar la vista y encontrarse con miradas curiosas.

-Oh, Draco –instó Narcisa –allí está tu padre, en la mesa del fondo. -Siguió su recorrido, hasta situarse a la altura de la mesa. Acto seguido, se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre el respaldo de la silla. –Hola Lucius, querido.

Draco clavó la mirada en su padre, quien no conservaba el buen aspecto con el que lo recordaba en años anteriores. El sujeto tenía el pelo algo más largo de lo que era habitual en él, aunque seguía manteniendo la tonalidad rubia platina de siempre, idéntica a la de él. Estaba más delgado y demacrado, y unas ojeras negras surcaban sus ojos. Tenía los labios apretados, semejando una fina línea, carente de expresión.

-Narcisa –susurró, sacando al joven Malfoy de su ensoñación –siéntate, por favor –tendió una mano, señalándole la silla que había frente a él. –La mujer se sentó elegantemente y le dijo a Luce que se sentara a su lado.

-Draco, siéntate con nosotros –le dijo su madre.

-Estoy bien así, gracias madre –se situó detrás de su silla y Hermione se colocó a su lado. Había olvidado la presencia de la castaña, hasta que ella le rozó sin darse cuenta en el hombro, pero él no se apartó.

-Bartar, ¿podrías traerme una taza de té? –el elfo doméstico que acompañaba a su marido sacudió afirmativa y enérgicamente la cabeza y se encaminó a la barra. –Lucius, ¿recuerdas que te hablé el otro día de Luce? Lucinda. Tu nieta.

La niña lo miró con timidez a través de las pestañas, no le gustaba el aspecto del hombre con el que se acababan de encontrar.

-Cierto, querida,… -entonces clavó sus fríos ojos grises en los de Luce, que enterró su carita en el brazo de su abuela. –Vaya, es igual que Draco, a los ocho años. Acércate, ¿quieres? –Hermione se tensó, no deseaba ver a su hija tan cerca de ese hombre. La niña miró a su madre y después a su abuela, que le dirigió una sonrisa y le murmuró un "adelante" que solo alcanzó a oír Luce.

La niña se situó al lado de Lucius, con la vista fija en sus zapatos. El hombre alzó una mano hasta su barbilla y le giró el rostro, para observarla. A Draco no le pasó desapercibido el brillo en los ojos de su padre.

-Qué maravilla, el buen apellido de mi familia no va a perderse, y todo gracias a ti, pequeña Lucinda-. Esta no pareció entender, pero el resto sí. Cissy carraspeó, Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione bufó -. Y en cuanto a ti, hijo, me gustaría conocer a tu noble esposa.

-Lucius, él no,…

-Padre, no,… yo no… -comenzaron a la vez.

Lucius miró a Hermione, quien se sintió incómoda bajo su escrutinio. Primero frunció el ceño, pensativo, luego le dedicó una mirada a la castaña, quien sintió que se le helaba la sangre, y, finalmente, abrió los ojos, con asombro.

-Tú… ¡tú! ¿qué demonios haces _tú_ aquí? –miró a Narcisa -¿por qué está este maldito engendro con _vosotros_?

-Se acabó, Luce, cielo, nos vamos.

-Pero,… -la niña no parecía comprender bien lo que sucedía.

-Draco, ¡Draco! –estalló, furioso- ¡dime que no mancillaste el nombre de mis antepasados revolcándote con una sangre sucia! –ahora sí que eran el centro de atención.

-Lucius, estamos dando un espectáculo bochornoso, querido.

-Tranquilo, señor Malfoy –empezó Bartar.

-¡Bastarda! ¡Escoria inmunda!

Hermione, sin mediar palabra, tomó a su hija en brazos y salió rápidamente de allí, dejando atrás los gritos e improperios del padre de Draco. Este salió tras ella.

-Bartar, por favor, vamos a llevar al señor Mafoy a la Mansión, necesita,.. necesita relajarse –dijo, con la vista clavada en la espalda de su hijo.

* * *

Zabini escuchó atento la historia acerca de la pelirroja y Potter, sin dar crédito a sus palabras. ¿Todo aquello era real? Por la manera en la que sollozaba su compañera mientras le explicaba lo sucedido, parecía ser que sí. Aunque le sorprendía de Potter. De otro tío, como él mismo o su amigo Draco, era de esperar, pero no del mayor héroe de todos los tiempos.

-Bueno… y eso es todo –exhaló Ginny. Se sentía desahogada ahora que había contado la historia a alguien. Si bien es cierto que había hablado de ello con sus amigas, no era igual, puesto que conocían a Harry desde que eran apenas unos niños.

-Vaya,… no sé qué decirte al respecto –se rascó la nuca –tras cuatro años de relación,… te dejó por Chan. Pues hay que ser capullo –Ginny le sonrió.

-¿Capullo?, yo diría cabrón, más bien.

-No, no, capullo –la miró seriamente –dejarte a ti, ¿por Chang? El maravilloso de Potter perdió el sentido del gusto.

-Vamos, Zabini,… no hace falta que me hagas cumplidos, solo por hacerme sentir mejor.

-No, no es eso –clavó sus ojos en los de ella -¿qué tiene ella que no tengas tú? Ella no tiene nada de especial,… Tiene un pelo común, unos ojos comunes, ni siquiera tiene unos labios bonitos. A menos que después de Hogwarts se transformara en una diosa –la chica sonrió –en cambio, tú captas la atención de cualquiera de lejos. Ese pelo, del color del fuego, ¿a qué imbécil no le gustaría? Por no hablar de… bueno –con las manos, dibujó en el aire una silueta femenina –ella le dio un manotazo, pero sonreía.

-No todo es el físico, quizá… -dudó –lo enamoró su personalidad.

-No conocía mucho a esa chica, así que no puedo opinar al respecto, la verdad. En fin, yo prefiero las mujeres con carácter, me ponen, Cho Chan no parecía tener el mismo temperamento que tú.

-¿Me estás llamando antipática?, ¿borde, quizá? –enarcó una ceja.

-Merlín me libre –alzó las manos al aire, en gesto de derrota –simplemente digo que tú,… tienes personalidad, carácter, eres una mujer de armas tomar.

-No sé si hablas en serio… pero me has hecho sentir mejor. Gracias –le regaló una amplia sonrisa, que el chico correspondió.

-Y bueno… tú habías venido aquí a algo más que a charlar, ¿me equivoco? –acarició su muslo.

-¿Tú no pierdes ocasión, verdad?

* * *

-Granger, Granger espera –caminó más rápido, hasta alcanzarla –joder, Granger, espera –colocó su mano en el hombro, logrando que se girara, enfrentándolo.

-Estupendo Malfoy, ha sido una idea maravillosa –le fulminó con la mirada.

-No fue idea mía, sino de mi madre, bien lo sabes, Granger.

-¡Como sea! Nosotras nos vamos, no queremos volver a veros.

-Jod…

-¡Nooo! ¡Mamá! –la niña se revolvió en sus brazos –yo sí que quiero ver a Draco.

-Luce… ya has visto lo que ha pasado ahí dentro –la dejó en el suelo –ya te dije que bueno… la familia de tu padre no es buena y has podido comprobarlo por ti misma.

-No hables de mi familia como si yo no estuviera presente.

-Pero mamá… -ambas lo ignoraron –me gusta Draco y también la abuela Narcisa.

-Encantos Malfoy –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco –oh, vamos, tú lo sabes, Sucumbiste a mis encantos, Granger –los colores subieron a las mejillas de la aludida.

-¡No digas groserías delante de la niña!

-No dije nada grosero –Luce los miraba de hito en hito, sin comprender –Granger, ¿por qué no venís a mi casa? Podemos hablar tranquilamente, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Síiii! Mamá, di que sí, di que sí, mami, por fi por fiii mami –Luce la miraba, ilusionada.

-Está bien, está bien –cedió –pero solo un rato -. Y para hablar y dejar las cosas claras, Malfoy –él asintió.

-¡Bien! –abrazó a su madre por la cintura.

-Encantos Malfoy, no te resistes a ellos –ella lo miró, echando chispas por los ojos -¡ey! A mí no me mires, me refiero a Luce –y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

* * *

-Maldito desagradecido –vociferó Lucius, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Bartar, por favor, trae la medicación de mi marido –le pidió Narcisa, consultando la hora ,… es la vida de Draco, es un hombre adulto, no puedes seguir imponiéndole tu voluntad.

-Una sangre sucia,… y no una cualquiera no,… ¡la amiga de Harry Potter! –exclamó, con la mandíbula desencajada –mi hijo… mi único hijo… en relaciones con una cualquiera. ¿Dónde quedó Astoria Greengrass?

-¿En relaciones? Te confundes –le corrigió su esposa, tomándole una mano –Draco no está con esa chica, es cierto que Luce es hija de ambos. Pero… no sé, Lucius, no le he preguntado a nuestro hijo por su trato con esa chica, sabes que Draco siempre ha sido muy receloso con su intimidad, pero, hasta donde yo sé, él sale con Astoria y Granger fue… un error de su pasado, tal vez.

-¿Error del pasado? Mucho mejor –Bartar apareció con la medicación –dónde va a parar. Tu hijo le hizo un bebé del pasado –cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes, parecía que iba a estallarle la cabeza.

Narcisa suspiró. El día anterior le dijo a su marido que Draco tenía una hija con Hermione Granger, y pareció tomárselo bien. Le encantó saber que tenía una nieta, él temía morir sin conocer a un descendiente de su único hijo. Pero eso fue ayer. Hoy, Lucius Malfoy había tenido un momento de lucidez y había vuelto a ser quién era, el de siempre. Maldita enfermedad. Iba a acabar con su marido y su salud mental.

Miró a su marido, que tenía los ojos cerrados y le acarició la mejilla. No era buena persona, ni siquiera con su propio hijo. Siempre había sido un padre autoritario con Draco, incluso cuando era un niño. No le permitía ni llorar, ni mostrar sus sentimientos. Si el chico había llorando en presencia de su padre alguna vez, Lucius le había insultado, burlándose de su debilidad y del poco control que tenía sobre sus propias emociones. Y todo empeoraba cuando se refugiaba y buscaba consuelo en su madre. Ella había intentado hacerle cambiar de parecer, hacerle entender que era solo un muchacho y necesitaba el cariño de sus padres, pero él no entraba a razón, por eso ella solo era cariñosa y atenta con Draco en ausencia de su esposo.

Ella había intentado mil veces que Draco fuera a visitar a su padre, pero él se negaba, y no podía culparle. Su padre nunca se comportó como tal con él, por lo que no le extrañaba, ni podía recriminarle nada a su hijo.

Y ahora esa enfermedad que le debilitaba y le hacía olvidar hasta su apellido. Era agotador atender al señor Malfoy, pero a veces le gustaba la actitud de su marido. En ocasiones dejaba de ser el de siempre y parecía incluso humano. Pero hoy, justo hoy, y en el peor momento, tuvo que aparecer el hombre de siempre.

-Cissy –ella se sobresaltó y lo miró, esperando -¿cuándo volveremos a ver a Draco y a mi nieta? Ya los echo de menos –y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Ella solo suspiró y le susurró una palabra. Pronto.

Aunque no creía que su promesa se pudiera cumplir.

* * *

Astoria no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la cocina, como un animal enjaulado. Estaba furiosa. Furiosa con Malfoy, ¿cómo se atrevía a tratarla de ese modo? La había despreciado, la había tratado como si no le importara lo más mínimo, había antepuesto a una mocosa que acababa de conocer a ella. La odiaba, odiaba a esa niñita con todas sus ganas. Con esa cara de superioridad con la que la miraba, creyéndose mejor que ella. Joder, es que era idéntica a su madre. Maldita sangre sucia.

Y maldito Draco. Maldito y mil veces maldito. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de _follarse_ a esa? La pelo arbusto insulsa y repelente. Solo de pensarlo, le daban náuseas.

-¿Puedes parar ya de dar vueltas? Me tienes de los nervios –le espetó su hermana.

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Malfoy, ¿cómo me ha hecho eso a mí, a su prometida? –chilló, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Prometida? No estáis prometidos, Astoria –le tendió a su hermana una taza de café –y es normal. Para una vez que Draco actúa de forma coherente.

-¿Coherente? Oh, ¿te parece coherente que me diga que me vaya de su casa? –la miró fijamente –veo que tú también has perdido el juicio. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?

-No, qué te pasa a ti –bebió un sorbo de su taza e hizo una pausa su hija, Tory.

-Es una mestiza, una bastarda, una asquer…

-Sea como fuere –la interrumpió –sigue siendo su hija. Aunque sí tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió que Malfoy la acogiera tan bien en su casa.

-Lo ves –abrió los brazos –yo tampoco lo comprendo. Draco detesta a los niños. No le gustan. Dice que solo lloran, chillan, ensucian.

-Ya, pero sigue siendo su hija, Astoria.

-Esto no puede quedar así –volvió a dar vueltas por toda la cocina –se las va a ver conmigo. Me va a escuchar. Él, la mocosa y la sangre sucia.

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? Te molesta más que te echara de su casa, que el hecho de que ya no esté contigo. Si no estáis juntos por amor.

-Me molesta por mi dignidad, Daphne. Qué bochorno pasé –se tapó la cara con las manos.

-No creo que fuese para tanto –su hermana la asesinó con la mirada.

-Tú no entiendes nada.

-No, tienes razón, no lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué te molestas tanto. No comprendo cómo te molesta más que anteponga a su hija, pero te haces la ciega ante sus infidelidades.

-Bueno, Draco tiene un apetito sexual muy desarrollado y… Eso no viene a cuento ahora. Draco se ve con otras pero siempre vuelve a mí. Pero esta vez fue diferente –se miró las uñas –y las cosas no van a quedar así.

-Como tú digas,…

Daphne decidió ignorar las locuras de su hermana. Físicamente eran muy parecidas, quien no las conocía, podía pensar que eran gemelas. Pero la personalidad era otra cosa. Eran como el día y la noche.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Este es uno de los capítulos nuevos, quiero decir... la historia tiene muchos años; el chap anterior a este es de 2014... La dejé en el olvido y la he vuelto a retomar.**

 **Aparte de este, solo tengo dos capítulos más escritos, que subiré en los próximos días. Después, me temo que tardaré un poquito más en actualizar que hasta ahora.**

 **Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen mi historia, y, especialmente, aquellas que dejan un comentario.**

 **Un abrazo y hasta la próxima! :)**


	16. Noticias en El Profeta

**Noticias en El Profeta**

* * *

Al final, Hermione se dejó convencer por su hija y Malfoy y accedió a ir a casa de este. Suspiró largamente. Realmente parecía que Luce se había aliado con su padre desde que entró en su vida, porque se dejaba llevar siempre por los deseos de ambos. Por mucho que le pesara, parecía estar sucumbiendo a los encantos Malfoy, tal como él le acabada de indicar. Se sorprendió ante tal pensamiento. No eran los encantos Malfoy, era su pequeña, solo deseaba verla feliz y por ello accedía a sus peticiones.

Apretó con dulzura la mano de su hija, mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa del rubio. Él las seguía a tan solo unos pasos, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Draco –Luce le tendió la mano que le quedaba libre –ven conmigo. No vayas solo detrás –el aludido vaciló y buscó la mirada de Granger, que le observaba con la boca entreabierta. El comentario de la niña le pilló igual de desprevenida que a él. Se rascó con nerviosismo la nuca y sostuvo entre su mano la de su hija. Era pequeña, verdaderamente pequeña. ¿Por qué pensaba esa idiotez? Claro que era pequeña, si era la mano de una persona de apenas siete años. Además, pensó, era la primera vez en su vida que paseaba por la calle de la mano de alguien. Astoria solía ir colgada de su brazo a todas partes, pero nunca iban agarrados de la mano.

Miró con disimulo hacia su izquierda. Menuda estampa familiar. Los tres caminando cogidos de la mano. Estúpidos, eso parecían.

En ese instante, la castaña se detuvo en seco y se agachó, soltando la mano de su hija. Draco la miró, no comprendiendo qué sucedía. ¿Habría perdido algo?

-Seguid vosotros, ahora os alcanzo, voy a atarme el cordón, no quiero tropezar. Draco observó su calzado. Llevaba botas, con cremallera al lado, ni rastro de cordones.

-Está bien, vamos Luce –él le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, haciéndole ver que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho para librarse de ir tan cerca de él, al otro lado de la pequeña, pero no añadió nada más, porque también lo prefería así.

El rubor acudió a las mejillas de Hermione. ¿Esperaba que Malfoy no se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer? Tampoco era tonto, y su escusa, bastante mala.

Minutos más tarde, estaban cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Hermione miró en derredor. Aunque ya había estado en esa casa el día que fue a buscar a su hija, no se había fijado en cómo estaba decorada. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas en blanco y desnudas, no había fotos u otros objetos decorativos. El mobiliario era de color negro, blanco y gris. En el centro del salón había una mesa de color blanco y, sobre ella, dos pequeños objetos decorativos teñidos de negro. Bajo la misma, una alfombra en gris. Al fondo, ocupando casi la totalidad de la pared, un espacioso sofá y justo detrás un amplio ventanal. En otra pared había una estantería repleta de libros y bajo la misma, un mueble en el que guardar cosas.

Parecía que a Malfoy le gustaba el estilo minimalista. En realidad, combinaba con su personalidad. Sencillez y elegancia.

-Puedes sentarte, Granger –Draco dejó la varita sobre la mesa y se quitó la túnica, que dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla –no te voy a cobrar –sonrió, mordaz.

-Estoy bien así –cruzó los hombros sobre el pecho.

-Como quieras –se encogió de hombros –Luce –dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña niña -¿por qué no vas a jugar con Dobby? Probablemente esté en la cocina, o recogiendo mi dormitorio –la niña salió corriendo, sin mediar palabra, dejando a sus padres a solas.

-Malfoy, no tengo todo el día –empezó ella, aunque fue interrumpida.

-Escucha –tomó asiento en una silla y alzó la mirada, clavando en ella sus fríos y grises ojos –siento el espectáculo que ha montado mi padre, nunca tendría que haber escuchado a mi madre. Verás, yo… bueno, hace tiempo que no tengo relación con él, y como mi madre contó que estaba enfermo y… diferente, pues… realmente no sé por qué lo hice, porque no me apetecía más que a ti que él conociese a Luce.

La castaña tomó aire antes de contestar, aunque no sabía bien qué decir:

-Mira, realmente no fue tu culpa, yo tengo parte de responsabilidad. Yo soy la primera que tendría que haberme negado a esa locura –desvió la vista, ya que le incomodaba la manera en la que el rubio la miraba –tenemos que pensar ante todo en Luce, Malfoy –ahora era ella quién lo miraba fijamente –esto es nuevo para todos. Para mí es difícil, he pasado más tiempo contigo en estos últimos días que en toda mi vida –Draco pensó que se confundía, sí habían compartido más horas juntos, precisamente aquella noche hace ocho años en la que ella estuvo en su cama, pero pensó que era mejor omitir el detalle –y no es agradable, y supongo que para ti tampoco. Pero Luce está muy ilusionada con todo esto, y no quiero que ella sufra, por lo que será mejor que no se produzcan más momentos como los de hoy en Las Tres Escobas, ¿de acuerdo? –él asintió –y supongo que eso también implica que… ya comprendes, que tú y yo,.. -¿volvamos a follar? Draco pensó que eso sí sería agradable para todos, pero se mordió la lengua e intentó acallar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué narices le pasaba?

-Te he comprendido, Granger –se levantó de la silla lentamente.

-Bien. Entonces, creo que lo mejor sea que me marche ya –emprendió velozmente camino hacia la puerta –oh, casi me olvido… ¡Luce, cielo! –llamó, y escuchó pasos apresurados al otro lado del pasillo –despídete.

-¡Adiós Draco! –dijo efusivamente –ven pronto a verme.

-Adiós Malfoy –se despidió a su vez la castaña –puedes venir cuando quieras -¿qué era todo esto? Tras cerrar la puerta tras ellas, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se llevó las manos al pelo, despeinándose.

* * *

Ginny entró en casa procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Apenas acababa de amanecer, puesto que toda su familia aún dormía. Se sirvió una taza de café y se apoyó en la encimera, pesando en Blaise Zabini.

Era normal que se sintiera atraída por el joven, puesto que era bastante guapo y tenía un porte elegante. Lo que no era normal era ir a su casa a buscar consuelo. ¿Por qué pensó en él? Podría haber visitado a cualquiera de sus amigas, Hermione y Luna siempre la escuchaban y trataban de hacerla sentir mejor.

En ese momento, escuchó golpecitos en la ventana que había situada detrás de ella. Era Pigwidgeon. La dejó pasar y tomó el periódico. La pequeña lechuza le dio un mordisco cariñoso en un dedo, así que la pelirroja le tendió una chuchería.

-Eres muy golosa –le acarició las suaves plumas.

Hojeó el periódico distraídamente. Los Chudley Cannons habían fichado a un nuevo buscador,… El Ministro de Magia se había reunido con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para modificar algunas leyes,… Dos jóvenes de 14 años habían sido ingresados en San Mungo por culpa de una poción fallida,… Entonces una fotografía captó su atención: Hermione, Luce y Draco Malfoy caminando juntos cerca de Las Tres Escobas.

-No puede ser,… -centró su atención en la noticia.

 _Parece ser que la señorita Granger no pierde el tiempo. Ha sido vista saliendo de un conocido local cercano a Hogsmeade en compañía de su hija, la tierna Lucinda, y el joven y apuesto Draco Malfoy._

 _Hermione Granger, una chica que desde sus tiempos de estudiante en Hogwarts había mostrado sentirse atraída por magos famosos e importantes, ha vuelto a las andadas. Primero fue Harry Potter, El Niño que Venció al Señor Tenebroso. Por las mismas fechas fue vinculada con Viktor Krum, el famoso buscador búlgaro al que rompió el corazón. Su gusto decayó, sabiendo que andaba en amores de Ronald Weasley, ahora copropietario de Sortilegios Weasley junto a su hermano, George._

 _Ahora, al cabo de los años, se ve acompañada de Draco Malfoy. El chico se vio caminando de la mano de la hija de la muchacha. ¿Será que está cazando a un padre para su hija? Desde luego que el joven y único heredero de los Malfoy es un buen partido. Con todo el oro que hay en su cámara de Gringotts tendría para alimentar a todos los niños de Hogwarts, por lo que puede ofrecer una mejor vida a tan adorable criatura._

 _Pero, ¿cómo tan seductor chico puede haber fijado su interés en ella? Es bien conocida la relación que mantiene, que se sepa hasta día de hoy, con Astoria Greengrass. ¿Acaso Draco…?_

-Buenos días, Gin –saludó su madre al entrar en la cocina –has madrugado hoy, ¿no?

-Eh, sí –plegó el periódico –mamá, voy a salir, es urgente, nos vemos para la hora de comer, o… tal vez más tarde, no lo sé.

-Pero hija, si ni siquiera has probado bocado.

-No te preocupes, desayunaré en casa de Hermione –y abandonó apresuradamente la estancia.

* * *

-Mañana tengo pensado ir al Callejón Diagon –exclamó una sonriente Cho –Madame Malkin me dijo que me pasara para probarme de nuevo mi túnica de novia. Supongo que serán los últimos retoques y me la podré traer a casa. Y tú, Harry, ¿a qué estás esperando para buscar la tuya? Faltan apenas unas semanas para la boda.

-Eh… bueno, le diré a Ron si me puede acompañar esta semana. He estado muy ocupado últimamente y no he pensado en ello.

-Vaya, ¿tan poco importante para ti es nuestra boda que no has pensado en ello? –respondió, de forma agitada.

-No es eso –Harry sabía que no merecía la pena pelear con ella, pues siempre se volvía todo en su contra –esta semana iré con Ron, ¿sí? –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Con Ron? Creo que es mejor que te busques otro acompañante, Harry. No confío en el criterio de tu amigo. Creo que lo mejor es que vayas con una chica, necesitas opinión femenina.

-Está bien –resopló –le pediré a Hermione que nos acompañe. Así tengo la opinión de dos personas. Bueno, y de Madame Malkin, no te olvides, nadie mejor que ella entiende de moda.

-Harry, pero Hermione,..

-¿Ahora qué hay de malo en ella, Cho?

-Nada de malo, es solo que, bueno… no suele ir de compras y,…

-Cho, me quedo sin opciones. Te pediría a ti que me acompañases, pero sé que te escandalizas solo de oírlo. Así que a ver con quién voy sino. Porque no –exclamó cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar –ni lo menciones siquiera. No voy a ir con tu madre.

-¿Por qué no? Ella te aconsejaría bien y ha visto mi túnica, podrá elegir una se vea bien con la mía.

-Prefiero ir con mis amigos, Cho, ¿vale?, me sentiré más cómodo.

-¿Y Ginny? –desvió la mirada de su prometido.

-No hagamos más leña del árbol caído. No puedo enviarle una lechuza para decirle que me acompañe a ver túnicas para mi boda.

-Bueno, ve con quién quieras, solo espero que vayas presentable –Harry puso los ojos en blanco –por cierto, ¿crees que a Hermione le importaría que Luce sea la niña de las flores?

-¿Por qué iba a importarle? Cuando la vea, se lo pediré.

-¡Qué estrés! –se agarró a su brazo –estoy deseando que llegue el día y ser tu mujer –el chico sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Narcisa acudió a la casa de su hijo y un malhumorado Draco salió a recibirla.

-Buenos días, hijo –él le respondió con un gruñido. En otras circunstancias, le habría llamado la atención por tan malos modales para con su madre, pero ahora no podía. Su hijo tenía motivos más que evidentes para estar enfadado.

-¿Has desayunado? –ella asintió mientras Draco le retiraba el abrigo que cubría sus hombros -¿y deseas algo?, ¿té?, ¿tal vez café?

-No, Draco, está bien así.

-Bueno, pues siéntate, madre –se acomodó en una silla y el rubio se sentó frente a ella. La mujer acercó su mano a las del chico, quién las envolvió entre las suyas. Su madre era la única persona que recibía muestras de afecto de su parte. Ni siquiera con Astoria se había mostrado nunca tan cercano y cariñoso. Clavó la vista en su rostro. Narcisa parecía haber envejecido diez años desde el día anterior. Unas profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos. Las muestras evidentes de que había pasado la noche sin dormir. O llorando. O, lo que era más probable, ambas cosas.

-Draco, siento lo que ocurrió ayer –susurró, terriblemente afectada.

-No fue tu culpa, madre.

-Sí, Draco, sí –dio una palmadita cariñosa en la mano de su hijo –fui yo la que insistió para que tu padre conociera a Luce. Creí que,… creí que eso lograría que se mejorase, que se sintiese feliz por descubrir que tenía una nieta –sonrió con tristeza.

-Te repito, no fue tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Ya lo hablé con Granger. Seremos más cuidadosos a partir de ahora en lo referente a Luce.

-¿Hablasteis de lo sucedido? –el chico asintió –¿te importaría disculparte con ella de mi parte la próxima vez que os veáis?

-Claro, madre, no te preocupes por ello más, ¿de acuerdo?

-Draco… -apoyó una mano en la mejilla de su hijo -¿por qué no vas a ver a tu padre? –el aludido se levantó de la silla.

-No puedo, madre. Yo no… -suspiró –no creo que sea buena idea. He sufrido mucho toda mi vida por su culpa y… no puedo.

-Es tu padre,…

-Y yo soy su hijo –espetó bruscamente, interrumpiendo a su madre –y nunca se ha comportado como tal.

-Lo sé y lo siento. Lucius ha sido siempre un hombre frío y exigente, pero siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti.

-¿Lo mejor para mí?, no me hagas reír, madre.

-Draco, tu padre se muere Draco… -una lágrima resbaló por su pálida mejilla –él se está muriendo, y yo,… yo solo quiero ver a mi familia unida otra vez. ¿Tanto pido, Draco? –rompió a llorar y su hijo la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, madre –murmuró, apoyando su barbilla sobre el cuerpo cabelludo de la mujer. Tras unos minutos abrazados, la mujer se enjugó las lágrimas y rompió el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? –murmuró –que tu padre se esté muriendo o… ¿te disculpas porque no vas a acudir a verlo? Una última vez, hijo, solo pido que veas a tu padre antes de que… de que nos abandone para siempre. Me voy a quedar sola, Draco –le costaba que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

-No, madre, eso nunca –tomó su mano –yo nunca te dejaría sola. No vuelvas a pensar así, ¿de acuerdo? –ella besó su mejilla.

Si algo le importaba a Draco, era el bienestar de su madre, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que fuese feliz.

* * *

Luna madrugó ese día. Si quería encontrar a un snorkack de cuernos arrugados, debería pasar horas buscando en el valle que había a unos dos kilómetros de su casa. Su padre le contó que el otro día que le pareció ver a uno, y cuando trató de acercarse, este huyó, y aunque por su tamaño no podía correr a gran velocidad, Xenophilius fue incapaz de seguirlo.

-Ten cuidado, Luna –apoyó las manos en los brazos de la chica –he oído que hay unos cuántos Ghouls acechando –miró en derredor, como si en cualquier momento tal espécimen fuera a aparecer en su casa –eres muy inocente y su apariencia podría engañarte.

-Tranquilo papá –le dedicó una sonrisa –volveré pronto, ¿sí? Y seré cuidadosa. Iré con cuidado, sin hacer ruido para que no se asunten los snorkack. Además, llevo ropa discreta, pasaré desapercibida.

Por discreto se refería a ir vestida de color verde y amarillo, pensando que así podría confundirse con la hierba y flores que cubrían el valle, su collar de corchos, que era para ella como un amuleto de la suerte y, sobre la cabeza, sus enormes gafas de colores.

-Bien pensado, bien pensado –miró sus gafas –así no te sorprenderá ningún torposoplo. Lo verás y no se te meterán por las orejas. Eso podría hacer que te despistaras y alguna criatura maliciosa te atrapara.

-Te dije que lo tenía todo controlado, papá –su padre la acompañó hasta la puerta. Cuando abrió, encontró a un chico con el puño alzado, listo para golpear la puerta.

-Vaya sorpresa Theodore –Xenophilius se hizo a un lado –pasa, pasa, adelante.

El chico tenía la vista fija en Luna o, más en concreto, en su atuendo.

-Bueno, verá, señor Lovegood, solo venía a recuperar mi chaqueta. Creo,… creo que la olvidé la otra noche –mintió. Solo acudió allí para ver a Luna.

-Ah, sí. Me lo dijo Luna. Adelante, pasa –él se encaminó hacia las escaleras –hazle un té, hija.

-No, no es necesario, ya me iba –la chica le sonrió. El joven se arrepintió de haber venido. Él no tenía por qué seguir viéndola, no eran amigos y nunca lo serían. Simplemente la ayudó, como hubiese hecho cualquier persona ante tales circunstancias. Además, su familia ya lo invitó a cenar para agradecerle lo que hizo. Así que podía dar por terminada su relación con la chiflada de Hogwarts. Recogería su chaqueta y no volvería a verla.

-Oh, vaya,… Yo iba a buscar un snorkack –clavó sus ojos en él, haciéndolo sentir incómodo –es una pena, si no fuese porque es importante que vaya a buscarlo hoy, antes de que abandonen el valle, podrías almorzar con nosotros.

-No es necesario Luna -¿qué narices era un snorkack?

-Bueno, también puedes ir a acompañarla –el señor Lovegood ya estaba con ellos y le tendió la chaqueta –preferiría que tuviera compañía, por si se ve sorprendida por alguna criatura maliciosa.

-Verá,… es que tengo un compromiso ineludible y me es imposible –la chica sonrió con tristeza mientras él se alejaba apresuradamente -¡gracias por la chaqueta! –gritó.

-Qué chico tan… extraño –señaló Xenophilius, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a su hija, como si ellos fueran las personas más normales de la tierra.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, tortitas. A su hija le encantaban, por lo que cada sábado se las preparaba. Luce estaba ya sentada a la mesa, frotándose los ojos con las manos y bostezando.

-Hmm, huele delicioso, mamá –la castaña le sonrió. Iba a hablar cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta repetidas veces.

-¿Quién será a estas horas? –consultó el reloj que había en la pared, se anudó la bata y se dirigió hacia la puerta -. Ya va, ya va –exclamó, ante los golpes insistentes de su visita –abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quién era -¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?, ¿acaso habíamos quedado? Porque no recuerdo qu…

-No, no habíamos quedado. Pero es importante –se dejó caer en el sofá y le mostró el periódico –tienes que leer lo que han publicado hoy.

-Está bien –comentó, son comprender –voy a servirle el desayuno a Luce primero –minutos más tarde, estaba sentada al lado de la pelirroja, tratando de asimilar la noticia.

-Pe-pero, ¿¡quién ha escrito esto!? –estaba hecha una furia.

-Rita Skeeter, quién iba a ser sino. Lo que no entiendo, es que se haya publicado en El Profeta, estas noticias son más propias de Corazón de Bruja.

-Oh, por favor, ¿pero quién iba a creerse semejante absurdez? –no dejaba de mirar la foto de la portada -¿Malfoy y yo?, por favor.

-Bueno, tampoco es algo tan disparatado –su amiga clavó en ella su mirada –al fin y al cabo, sí que hubo algo entre él y tú –Hermione enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando, es solo una pesadilla, pronto vas a despertar y… Todo será un mal sueño.

-Lo siento Herms, pero piensa que podría haber sido peor.

-¿Peor?, ¿cómo va a ser esto peor, Ginny?

-Bueno, solo insinúa que buscas un padre para Luce, Skeeter podría haber dicho que Draco Malfoy es su verdadero padre, ¿no?

-¿Pero has leído el final? –abrió de nuevo el periódico y leyó en voz alta -: Pero, ¿cómo tan seductor chico puede haber puesto su interés en ella? Es bien conocida la relación que mantiene, que se sepa hasta día de hoy, con Astoria Greengrass. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy ha sido embaucado por la bruja más prometedora de su generación?, es probable que esté bajo los efecto de un filtro de amor, sino, no se explica que haya sustituido a la más joven de las hijas de los Greengrass por Hermione Granger –se puso en pie y tiró el periódico encima de la mesa, con furia –encima me acusan de haber usado un filtro.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él. Al fin y al cabo, está tan implicado en todo esto como tú.

-No, no, ni hablar. Solo se burlaría de mí y se regocijaría por las palabras que dice la maldita cucaracha de Skeeter.

-Escarabajo –la castaña rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido –quiero decir,… se transforma en escarabajo para no ser vista.

-Te he entendido, no hace falta que te expliques.

-Pues como iba diciendo, creo que debería ir y enseñarle la noticia –cogió el periódico –por si aún no sabe nada y decirle que… bueno, él podría solucionar todo este embrollo.

-¿Cómo?, esto no tiene arreglo.

-Podría hablar con la periodistilla y hacerle saber la verdad. Que no hay ningún filtro.

-Claro, y, ¿cómo va a explicar que estuviera conmigo y con Luce? La verdad es peor que que la gente piense lo del conjuro.

-Lo del filtro es una locura, Hermione,…

-¡Ya sé que es una locura!, pero no se me ocurre, y me niego a que se sepa que Malfoy es el padre de mi hija –se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. Ginny le cogió la mano –además, ¿crees que él va a querer contarlo? No. El digno, arrogante, narcisista y elitista Draco Malfoy nunca contaría que tuvo una hija con una sangre sucia, y, a decir verdad, prefiero que sea así.

-Mamá –Luce estaba al otro lado de la sala –ya desayuné. Hola, tía Ginny –le besó la mejilla –he desayunado tortitas con sirope de chocolate –en ese momento, fue consciente del hambre que tenía.

-¡Qué ricas! –exclamó –pues podríais invitarme a desayunar.

Hermione suspiró: -claro, en la cocina quedan más, sírvete tú misma -. Mientras su amiga iba a desayunar, ella pensó qué podía hacer con todo el embrollo del artículo de Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Draco llegó puntual, como cada mañana, a su puesto como jefe en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Tras concertar una cita a través de la Red Flu con el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, se sentó en el sillón de piel que había tras el escritorio. Esa mañana su ayudante ya le había dejado la prensa sobre la mesa, así que abrió El Profeta y comenzó a pasar páginas, en busca de una noticia de su interés.

Entonces se detuvo. Había una foto de él. Era habitual que apareciera en el periódico, a fin de cuentas, desempeñaba un papel importante en el Ministerio de Magia, pero que Luce y Granger ocuparan la página a su lado, no lo era.

Leyó detenidamente la noticia. Joder. Bastante problema le suponía lidiar con Granger, su hija y ahora sus padres, como para hacerlo también con unos periodistas cotillas. Exasperado, se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego y se lo tomó de un trago, quemándole la garganta cuando descendió por ella.

* * *

 **Hola! He aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Ya dije que recién he retomado esta historia, que tiene muchos años... creo que la escritura ha madurado un poco y se nota en este capítulo y en el anterior jaja**

 **Espero que a partir de ahora no haya gazapos ni incongruencias, porque yo misma tuve que releerla casi toda para poder continuarla.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que leen, y en especial a quienes me dejan un comentsrios.**

 **Un saludo, nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Amor sin filtros

Hermione estaba reunida en su despacho, manteniendo una reunión con dos aurores afines a su departamento, cuando Draco Malfoy abrió bruscamente la puerta y entró como una exhalación.

—Granger, tenemos que hablar —todos los presentes fijaron su vista en el intruso. Uno de ellos, el más alto, lo miraba con gesto ceñudo, molesto por la interrupción.

—Ahora no, Malfoy —lo agarró por el brazo y lo dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, empujándolo para que saliera —. Estoy tratando un tema importante, tendrá que ser más tarde.

—¿Importante? —le espetó —no hay nada más importante ahora mismo que esto —le mostró el periódico. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que mantener una conversación con el joven al respecto, pero no esperaba que fuese en horario de trabajo.

Cuando la castaña se volvió hacia sus compañeros, ellos desviaron la vista rápidamente; era evidente que estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido.

—Nosotros nos vamos —uno de los hombres cogió un dossier con documentos del escritorio y se dirigió a Hermione —: seguiremos en mi despacho. Pásate cuando puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, Albert —ella suspiró. Los dos magos salieron de la estancia y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, se limitaron a mirarse fijamente. Él con furia. Ella con frustración.

—¿Y bien? —Hermione bordeó la mesa y se sentó en el sillón, quedando frente a Draco —. Di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate de una vez.

—Granger, no juegues conmigo, te lo advierto —apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia ella, situando su rostro a tan solo un palmo del de Hermione —. ¿Por qué esa periodista habla de nosotros?, ¿qué has hecho, eh?, ¿te ha pagado para que hables de mí y Luce?

—¿Qué? Estás loco si piensas eso —ella le encaró —. Esa mujer ha escrito basura sobre mí, ¿acaso crees que tenía mi consentimiento para eso?

—No lo sé, Granger. Hay gente que vendería a su propia madre por un puñado de galeones.

—No es mi caso, Malfoy…

—¿Ah, no? —la interrumpió —porque si lo que quieres es dinero, yo podría ayudarte —la castaña apretó los labios y se mordió la lengua. Quería gritarle a ese hombre, pero primero prefería escuchar todo lo que pensaba acerca de ella, y ese era el momento —.Vaya, no dices nada, ¿eh? Así que no me equivocaba contigo.

Imitando los movimientos de ella, rodeó la mesa y se sentó sobre ella, de forma que estaba unos centímetros por encima de la chica.

—Aquí se habla de filtro de amor, y es obvio que eso no es real, pero, ¿y lo demás, Granger? —ella se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, no pensaba dejarse amedrentar — ¿todo esto ha sido por dinero?, ¿has planeado que conozca ahora a Luce para hacerte rica a mi costa?

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Malfoy. No necesito ni tu sucio dinero ni el de nadie, ¿me oyes?

—Yo no estoy tan seguro —tomó un rizo castaño rebelde y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja —dime, Hermione —arrastró su nombre —. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?, ¿hacerle saber a Skeeter que soy el padre de Luce?, ¿vas a dar una exclusiva o lo contarás a más periodistas? Estoy seguro de que Corazón de Bruja pagaría también pagaría una fortuna por tan suculenta noticia —rebuscó entre el escritorio y tomó una pluma —yo puedo ayudarte,… ¿cuánto quieres? Te pagaré el doble de lo que te hayan ofrecido —viendo que pasaban los minutos y ella no respondía, añadió —: el triple.

—Fuera —siseó la mujer entre dientes —sal de mi despacho ahora mismo —. Le arrancó la pluma de la mano y la estrelló contra el suelo.

—Tienes carácter, Granger. Vamos, tranquila, no eres la primera persona que conozco que se vende por un puñado de monedas de oro.

—Eres un gilipollas. Y un cabrón — le señaló la puerta —lárgate, Malfoy, o te juro que llamo a seguridad y te sacarán por la fuerza —Draco sonrió de lado y elevó los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿tanto te molesta que haya descubierto tus planes? —ella alzó la mano con claras intenciones de estamparla contra el pálido rostro del chico, pero él tuvo mejores reflejos y la agarró de la muñeca, clavándole los dedos. Hermione entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor —. Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima, Granger, ¿me has oído? —la liberó de su agarre con más brusquedad de la necesaria —. No quiero volver a veros —ella se encogió ante esas palabras.

Esa frase ser refería tanto a ella como a su pequeña. No le dio tiempo a responder, Draco Malfoy salió de su despacho tal como había entrado.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón. Ya no estaba enfadada ni molesta por las palabras que le había dirigido. Estaba triste por su hija, ¿cómo iba a decirle a Luce que su padre no quería volver a verla? Ahora que la niña estaba tan ilusionada con Draco…

* * *

Cuando Blaise Zabini llegó al palco que había reservado, vio en el marcador que las Arpías de Holyhead iban perdiendo por una diferencia de sesenta puntos.

Suspiró, contrariado, y buscó entre los jugadores a la persona por la que había asistido a ese partido. No le costó gran esfuerzo localizar su cabellera roja como el fuego, que resaltaba entre las demás.

—¿Hace cuánto que empezó? —preguntó al mago que estaba sentado a su izquierda.

—Hace media hora, aproximadamente —el moreno murmuró un "gracias" y se acomodó en el asiento, volviendo su vista de nuevo al campo de juego.

Había visto jugar a la joven algún partido en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, pero no recordaba que la chica se desenvolviera tan bien en ese terreno. Tenía una buena táctica y conseguía engañar con facilidad al guardián del otro equipo, de manera que, en los siguientes diez minutos de partido, ella coló la quaffle tres veces en los aros.

El marcador se estaba igualando gracias a su manera de marcar tantos y ceder buenos pases a sus otras compañeras, cuando el comentarista puso fin al partido. La buscadora de las Arpías había atrapado la snitch, aunque él no se dio ni cuenta.

El estadio se llenó de vítores y aplausos, y él bajó hacia el campo, con el fin de felicitar a la joven cazadora. Esquivó con agilidad a la gente que se abrazaba, feliz de que sea equipo hubiese ganado, y llegó a su altura.

—Bien jugado, pelirroja —Ginny se giró hacia la voz.

—Blaise, ¿qué haces aquí? —él metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un apasionado del Quidditch, ya ves —ella le sonrió.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y también eres seguidor de las Arpías? —enarcó una ceja y agarró su escoba, que había dejado en el suelo para celebrar el triunfo con sus compañeras de equipo. Dio las gracias a un jugador del equipo rival, que se acercó a felicitarla por sus jugadas, y se volvió hacia el ex Slytherin.

—Claro, ¿acaso lo dudas? Quidditch y mujeres. Mis dos grandes pasiones —ella le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Has salido con muchas jugadoras? —preguntó, expectante a su respuesta.

—Nada serio —le dedicó una amplia sonrisa —. Mujeres. Se aprovechan de mí.

—Oh, pobrecito —echó a caminar y él la siguió —. Voy a los vestuarios, Zabini, a darme una ducha.

—¿Volvemos al apellido?, ¿ha sido porque te has puesto celosa, pelirroja? —le dio con el codo en el brazo, de forma amistosa.

—Oh, sí. Los celos me reconcomen por dentro —ella se detuvo bruscamente, provocando que el moreno casi chocara contra su cuerpo —. Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado del partido —viendo que él no añadía nada más, continúo —: Adiós, supongo.

—Déjame invitarte a almorzar—Ginny le miró, entornando los ojos —. Vamos, tendrás que celebrar la victoria, ¿no?

—No creo que sea buena idea…

—Oh, venga, he venido solo a verte. ¿No se merece esto una recompensa? —la chica se rió, divertida.

—Eres un caradura, ¿sabías?

—¿Eso es un sí? —le sonrió, y ella, por toda respuesta, bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Está bien. Pero tendrás que esperar aquí hasta que esté lista.

—Llevo días esperando para verte —confesó, pillándola desprevenida —. Creo que podré resistir unos minutos más.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no añadió nada más. Se dirigió a los vestuarios, sonriendo para sí misma. Tenía una cita.

* * *

—Siento llegar tarde… —Hermione llegó corriendo al encuentro con sus dos mejores amigos —. Mi madre había olvidado que tenía que cuidar de Luce unas horas y estaba en la consulta.

—No te preocupes, Hermione —Harry le dio un breve abrazo —. ¿Cómo está Luce?

—Bien, Harry, gracias —. Prefirió omitir determinados detalles relacionados con cierto rubio de ojos grises —. Tiene muchas ganas de ir a tu boda. Nunca ha estado en una y le hace especial ilusión.

—Pues entonces hay algo que le gustará —su amigo le sonrió ampliamente —, ¿querrías que fuera la niña de las flores?

—¡Claro que sí, Harry! —tomó a su amigo del antebrazo —. Va a ponerse muy feliz con la noticia.

—¿Entramos o qué? —gruñó Ron, de mal humor. Sentía celos de la estrecha relación que existía entre Harry y Hermione.

—¿Estás nervioso? —la castaña ignoró por completo las palabras de su otro amigo, pero entró tras él a la tienda de Madame Malkin.

—No, yo estoy bastante tranquilo. La que está histérica es Cho —el muchacho resopló —. Incluso se despierta a media noche y anota algunas ideas que se le ocurren. En serio, no es normal —ella rió.

—Es normal, Harry. Una no se casa todos los días. Es un día muy bonito y especial para los novios, pero a las chicas ese momento nos ilusiona aún más.

—Y tú sabes todo eso porque ya te has casado, ¿verdad? —la aludida se limitó a sonreír y a besar la mejilla del pelirrojo. Lo había pasado bastante mal hacía dos días con Malfoy, no le apetecía discutir con sus amigos de siempre.

—¿Cuánto hace que no estamos los tres juntos y a solas? —pensó un momento —¡años!

—Cierto, Herms —estuvo de acuerdo el moreno —. Echaba de menos estos momentos.

En ese momento, la modista, que acababa de tomar medidas a otro joven cliente, se acercó a ellos, dispuesta a ayudarles a elegir una túnica de gala para el novio y futuro esposo de Cho Chang.

* * *

Theodore Nott se debatía entre visitar de nuevo a Luna para contarle las últimas noticias, o dejar que ella descubriera por la prensa lo que había ocurrido en el juicio de su padre y olvidarse para siempre de la muchacha.

Se sirvió una taza de té, para intentar tranquilizarse, cuando decidió enviarle una carta. Tomó una pluma entre dos dedos y jugueteó con ella unos instantes. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar la misiva. ¿Querida Luna? Demasiado íntimo y cercano. ¿Lovegood? Frío y distante tras lo que había ocurrido en su casa. ¿Y si iba directo al grano, sin saludos absurdos? Impersonal y cruel.

Arrugó el pergamino, lanzándolo a la chimenea que había tras él y decidió hacerle una breve visita.

Nada de sentarse a su mesa a tomar un té. Nada de escucharla hablar de seres que solo existían en su imaginación. Nada de preguntarle cómo se sentía. A él nada de eso le interesaba.

Cuando llegó, la joven estaba sentada en la puerta de su casa, alimentando a un pequeño animal de color lila.

—¿Cómo estás, Theo? —saludó, cuando llegó a su altura. Él se sentó a su lado.

—Bien, gracias, ¿y tú? —se maldijo para sus adentros. Llevaba treinta segundos con ella y ya le había preguntado algo que no debía.

—Igual que siempre — giró el rostro para mirarlo —¿necesitas algo?

—¿Yo? No, no. Solo he venido a contarte algo, Loveg… Luna —sus manos se convirtieron en puños que colocó en sus rodillas.

—¿Quieres pasar dentro y hablamos?

—No, me iré en un minuto —no fue capaz de mirarla a la cara mientras hablaba. Él se sentía culpable de lo que su padre le había hecho a esa inocente chica —: solo quería que supieras que hace un par de horas han decidido someter a mi padre al beso del dementor.

Ella habló, tras unos minutos de tenso silencio.

—Lo siento por ti, Theo —él la miró. ¿Lo decía en serio? Su padre la había violado, y, aún así, ¿ella lo lamentaba por él?

—Se lo merece —dijo, con frialdad —. Es un hombre cruel. Así no volverá a hacer Dao nunca más a nadie.

—Pero… es tu padre…

—No. Ese hombre no es mi padre —escupió, con rabia —. No quiero volver a escuchar hablar de él.

—Disculpa, no quiero hacerte sentir mal. Me agradas, eres bueno conmigo —Theo decidió que era el momento de irse, pero ella le retuvo, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—¿Aún te sigue apeteciendo que entremos y tomemos un té? —la chica le sonrió y asintió.

—Claro. Así te contaré cómo me fue el otro día en mi búsqueda del snorkack.

Finalmente Theo hizo todo lo que no debía. Todo lo que se prohibió a sí mismo. Interesarse por su bienestar, disfrutar con ella de una taza de té y escucharla hablar durante horas de criaturas tan fantásticas, que ni en su mundo existían.

* * *

—Tengo que enterarme de la vida de mi mejor amigo por la prensa, al parecer —el rubio se sobresaltó cuando Zabini salió de la chimenea del salón, sujetando el periódico frente a su rostro.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso? —se quejó —. Voy a tener que desconectar la chimenea.

—Es divertido ver la cara que pones —bromeó, mientras se acercaba al mueble-bar y se servía un whisky de fuego —. ¿Recuerdas cuando os pillé a Astoria y a ti follando en el sofá? Cómo chillaba —rió, sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados.

—A mí no me parece divertido. Me jodiste el polvo.

—Bueno, a veces te acuestas con chicas que conoces gracias a mí —reflexionó —. Un polvo por otro, ¿no? Estamos en paz.

—¿Qué quieres, Zabini? —le preguntó.

—Que me expliques qué es eso de lo que habla Rita Skeeter.

—No lo sé —se dejó caer en la silla más cercana —. Esta mañana estuve hablando con Granger sobre ello —señaló el periódico —. Pensé que había sido cosa de ella, pero ahora tengo mis dudas.

—¿Idea de Granger? —alzó una ceja y miró a su amigo —. Eso es un disparate, si aquí hablan de ella como si fuera una cualquiera.

—Pensé que lo sabía todo —empezaba a sentirse estúpido —. Y que planeaba contar la verdad sobre nosotros por dinero.

—Si quisiera dinero te habría chantajeado, ¿no? —se sentó frente a su amigo y rellenó nuevamente su vaso —. Quiero decir, sacaría más de tu cámara de Gringotts que de una revista.

—Puede que tengas razón… —se alborotó el pelo con una mano.

—Además, no creo que le falte el dinero. Ocupa un buen puesto en el Ministerio, Draco.

—Sí, sí —protestó, a su vez —. Me ha quedado claro, ¿de acuerdo? Soy imbécil.

—Pero, cuéntame. ¿Qué hablaste con ella?

Malfoy agarró la botella por el cuello y bebió un trago, directamente de ella. El moreno sabía que había cometido alguna estupidez. Conocía de sobra el carácter impulsivo de Draco, era su mejor amigo, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Y bien? —le presionó.

—Le ofrecí dinero a cambio de su silencio.

—Pensé que era más grave…

—Y le dije que no quería volver a verla. Ni a Luce —terminó.

—Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba.

—Gracias, Blaise. Eres un verdadero amigo —ironizó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ve a verla y discúlpate. Es lo más sensato.

—Prefiero esperar a que me busque ella. Luce querrá verme y tarde o temprano tendrá que ceder.

—No, Draco. Tú la has cagado y deberías disculparte. A menos que… —dejó la frase en el aire.

—A menos que, ¿qué? Habla.

—A menos que no quieras volver a ver a Luce —Draco se frotó la cara —. Y me parece que no es tu caso. Te gusta esa niña.

—Es mi hija, Blaise. Claro que me gusta.

—Pues trágate tu orgullo y habla con Granger. Aunque no quiera volver a verte, seguro piensa en el bien de su hija y te permite seguir viéndola.

—A veces dices cosas hasta lógicas —el moreno le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Y que sea la última vez que descubro algo de tu vida por una periodista, ¿eh, Malfoy?

El joven dejó la botella de alcohol nuevamente en su sitio, y tomó un puñado de polvos flu, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Draco a sus espaldas —. Llegas aquí, acabas con mis existencias de whisky, ¿y te largas?

—Tengo una cita más interesante que tú —ambos rieron.

—Eso lo dices solo porque yo no uso bragas.

—Ugh, te acabo de imaginar en tanga —fingió un escalofrío.

—¿La conozco?

—Tal vez…

—No te hagas el interesante, no te pega — apoyó las manos en los hombros de su amigo y lo condujo hasta el sofá —. ¿Y bien?

—Es la chica Weasley… —Draco sonrió con malicia.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya,… es raro que repitas con la misma chica. ¿Tan buena es en la cama? —viendo que su amigo no respondía, ató cabos y dejó escapar una carcajada —. ¡No! ¡No os habéis acostado!

—No tengo tiempo para oír tus burlas —intentó ponerse de pie, pero Malfoy lo detuvo.

—Venga, no te enfades. No es tan grave. Yo no conseguí tirarme a Astoria hasta la segunda cita —siguió, intentando molestarlo —, ¿cuántas veces os habéis visto? —Zabini guardó silencio más tiempo del necesario.

—Hoy la vi dos veces. Y... será la quinta vez que quedo con ella—dijo por lo bajini.

—Veo que estás perdiendo facultades, Blaise.

—Deja de burlarte, ¿quieres? Es solo que no me apetece.

—Ya, claro…. A ti no te apetece tener sexo con una chica. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te apetece?, ¿hacerla reír?, ¿tomar un té mientras te habla de su familia de comadrejas?

Blaise Zabini se enfadó consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo tenía razón. No había pensado en ello hasta ahora, pero, si bien Weasley le atraía físicamente y se imaginaba desnudándola en su cama, prefería escucharla reír y saber que realmente disfrutaban el uno de la compañía del otro.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Es divertida, y tenemos cosas en común —pensó un momento —. Y es bonita.

—Bonita. Esto es más grave de lo que creía —el chico dejó de burlarse de su amigo, ya que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran más complejos de lo que él pensaba —. Estás jodido.

—Lo sé… Mierda. El otro día la tenía medio desnuda, encima de mí, y se puso a llorar —se sinceró —. Por Potter, por el maldito gafotas.

—No sé qué se debe decir en estos casos —se hizo el silencio entre ambos —. ¿Ánimo?

—¿Cómo que "ánimo"? —negó con la cabeza —. Ni que me fuese a morir.

—Bueno, estás medio enamorado, y eso es jodido.

—Yo no soy de los que creen en el amor. No voy a convertirme en uno de esos idiotas enamorados que hacen todo lo que las mujeres quieren —se dirigió a la chimenea en pocos pasos y desapareció, sin siquiera despedirse.

Aunque él no lo sabía, Draco sí se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de convertirse en uno de esos idiotas enamorados.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo! Hasta la fecha he ido actualizando con rapidez porque los tenía todos escritos, pero se me terminaron los capítulos. Así que como ya dije, a partir de ahora me temo que tardaré un poco más en actualizar, y quien avisa no es traidor! Jaja**

 **Gracias a las chicas que comentaron! Como siempre, les respondo por privado.**

 **Besos y espero leerlas pronto!**


End file.
